Lo que se espera de mi
by QueenSlytherin
Summary: La guerra ha terminado pero no todo es felicidad para Hermione. Después de pasar por un duro golpe, su vía de escape es el constante chorreo de cartas con Severus Snape. Pero cuando dejó de ser Profesor Snape para convertirse en Severus? A 2 días de volver a Hogwarts, la chica tiene que añadir mas problemas a su ya larga lista de dolores de cabeza. HG/SS M por capis futuros.
1. Chapter 1

La Guerra por fin había terminado y en unos días los supervivientes volverían a Hogwarts para volver a cursar el séptimo año.

El mundo mágico se pasó el verano celebrando la derrota de Voldemort, pero en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, una joven bruja de cerca de 18 años lloraba la muerte de sus padres.

Para Hermione el fin de la guerra supuso un durisimo golpe al enterarse de que sus padres habían sido localizados por un grupo de Mortífagos y asesinados solo por diversión. Harry en seguida la acogió en su casa y ella se pasó gran parte de el verano sin salir de su habitación. El único vinculo que mantenía con el exterior eran las cartas que se mandaba con Severus Sanpe. Ella y su rápida reacción fueron las responsables de salvar la vida al profesor. Él fue el que estuvo a su lado durante todo el trance del funeral de sus padres y la posterior depresión.

Harry insistió en que el profesor se quedara en Grimmauld Place a pasar el verano ya que su presencia parecía animar a Herms pero él prefirió dar espacio a la chica y se marchó a su residencia en la calle de La Hilandera aunque se carteaban con asiduidad.

Faltaban 2 días para el inicio del curso y Hermione se despertó de golpe empapada en sudor en su gran cama. Buscó su varita, encendió unas velas e intentó normalizar su respiración. Harry, que estaba muy pendiente de ella esos días, notó movimiento en la habitación de la chica y entró sin llamar.

-Harry, que haces?- Preguntó ella sobresaltada tapando su cuerpo con las sabanas.

-Lo siento Herms, pensé que pasaba algo. Estas bien?

-Si, si, tranquilo. No ha sido mas que un sueño.- Contestó ella poco convencida.

-Pareces alterada, quieres un Te o algo?- Pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba a ella y reparaba en que se la veía mas alterada que de costumbre.

-No gracias, vuelve a dormirte. Estoy bien, de verdad.-

Harry dejó la habitación algo preocupado achacando el estado de la chica a una pesadilla.

Mientras, en el cuarto de Hermione, la chica se dejaba caer en su cama mientras un suspiro resbalaba por sus labios. Algo en ella no estaba bien y lo sabía. Ya iban 3 noches seguidas que soñaba lo mismo y se despertaba con la entrepierna empapada. No le podía pasar eso ahora y menos con Severus Sanpe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Primero de todo mil gracias a los que han decidido darme una oportunidad con este fic! **

**Es lo primero que escribo y no muy bien como va a salir. **

**A todos aquellos que me pedían que continuara, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. No seáis muy malos conmigo que es la primera vez que voy a escribir una escena con algo de sexo y no se me da muy bien...**

**Acepto criticas constructivas, opiniones y demás.**

**Muchos besitos y nos leemos pronto! ^^**

* * *

Severus Snape estaba en su estudio esperando que llegara el amanecer.

2 días pensó, en 2 días volvería a impartir clases de pociones y Hogwarts se volveria a llenar de cabezahuecas hormonados. Adiós a su tranquilo verano rodeado de libros y silencio.

_Hermione.._. El nombre de la chica vino a su mente y no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. La joven bruja no tenia ni los 18 y ya estaba sola. En cierto modo le recordaba un poco a él mismo.

Abrió un cajon de su mesa y sacó el gran fajo de cartas que ahí guardaba. Durante todo el verano se había estado carteando con esa chica y aunque no se lo reconocería a nadie fue un gran alivio el saber que no estaba solo.

Le debía mucho a esa niña. Ella era la responsable de que él siguiera con vida.

Era extraño y no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Por una parte deseaba que esa chica no hubiera aparecido nunca y así poder poner fin a su vida y al sufrimiento que acarreaba de una vez por todas, pero por otro lado, quería vivir y por fin dejar de ser el malo de la película y dedicarse a lo que mas le gustaba que eran las pociones.

Ella decidió por él cuando se presentó cual potro desbocado en la casa de los gritos y gracias a su sangre fría, un bezoar y ciertos conocimientos de magia negra para sanar que sorprendieron al mago, salvó su vida.

Él siempre quiso agradecerle pero nunca supo como. Muchas veces pensó en invitarla a cenar y de paso preguntar sobre sus conocimientos de magia negra sanadora pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente.

Ella no creía que él le debiera nada y él sabía que le debía mucho. El tema se zanjó un día en el hospital. Ella fué a visitralo con otros miembros de la orden y al irse él la llamó. Se giró y le vió mirarla con esos penetrantes ojos negros sin saber muy bien que decir así que ella se limitó a sonreír asintió con la cabeza. Gesto que él le devolvió. Después de ese día no la volvió a ver hasta el día del funeral de sus padres.

Snape no sabía si debía ir a algo tan personal como eso pero el hecho de que le salvara la vida le ayudó a decidir.  
Se apareció en el cementerio y se acercó despacio a donde se entraba la chica. Decidió guardar una distancia prudencial y dejarle algo de intimidad.  
Le sorprendió bastante no ver a su familia muggle pero mas tarde supo por sus cartas que la única familia que le quedaba era su abuela de 90 años que estaba muy delicada en una residencia.

Hemione, estaba flanqueada por sus inseparables Ron y Harry. Estaban allí todos los Weasley, Remus, Tonks, algunos compañeros de Hogwarts, los prefesores e incluso Albus. Que como en su momento se supo, no murió en sus manos en torre de astronomía.

El reverendo dio unas últimas palabras y todo terminó. Los presentes se turnaron para abrazar a la chica e intentar transmitir animos. Ella levantó su llorosa mirada y le vió allí de pie, solo y alejado. Apartandose de los demás y con paso decidido se fue directamente a él.  
Snape la tenía delante, llorando en silencio. La miró y lo unico que dijo fue _Caminemos..._

Pasearon en silencio. Nadie decia nada pero tampoco era necesario.

Harry la esperaba cerca de allí. Ella miró al profesor y dijo un timido _Gracias_ que sonó casi como un suspiro. Después se fue con el chico.  
Se alegó de que ella se mudara con Potter. Lo que mas necesitaba eran amigos cerca. Aunque esos amigos fueran ese insufrible niño.

A partir de ahí empezaron las cartas que ahora él sostenia en sus manos. Las volvió a guardar en su cajón y se lavantó para ir a preparar su desayuno. Se sirvió unas tostadas y un café mientras se sentaba en la cocina a leer El Profeta.

* * *

Mientas, en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter preparaba el desayuno mientras Hermione se desperezaba en la cama.  
La chica seguia alterada a causa del sueño húmedo con su profesor y pensaba seriamente que algo no esta bien en ella. Se metió en la ducha y no pudo evitar pensar en esas últimas semanas.

Snape había estado ahí cuando mas le ncesitaba. Nunca fue el colmo del cariño pero le dio el silencio y la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba el día del funeral de sus padres. No le preguntó, ni juzgó, ni intentó animar. Simplemente estuvo a su lado en silencio y en ese momento es lo que ella mas necesitaba.

Luego, llegaron las cartas. Cartas que cada vez tenian un tono mas informal y amigable. Ella sabía que todo eso se acabaría el 1 de setiembre. A partir de ese día no habría mas Severus y Hermione. Pasarían a ser el Profesor Snape y la Señorita Granger. Eso lo tenia muy claro y mas que asumido pero no significaba que no le molestara.  
Volver a verle en el colegio iba a ser muy raro. Otra vez profesor y alumna. Ella, gracias a esas cartas, había empezado a descubrir un Severus Snape que nunca pensó conocer.

No era mas que un niño asustado al que se obligó a crecer rápido y se equivocó en sus decisiones cuyas consecuencias pesarían siempre sobre sus hombros.  
Descubrió a un hombre inteligente, muy leido, de mente muy ágil y con el que se podía hablar de temeas mucho mas interesantes de los que podía hablar ella con sus amigos. Volver a verle como la figura de autoridad iba a ser como minimo chocante.

Le imaginó con esas tunicas negras restando puntos a alumnos ineptos con esa sedosa voz que tanto le gustaba.

Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a acariciar su cuello pensando que era el profesor quien lo hacía. Poco a poco sus manos bajaron a sus pechos y los amasó con mimo.

Lentamente pellizcó sus pezones con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos y se lamía los labios.  
Su respiración se aceleró y pequeños jadeos y suspiros escaban de su boca mientras su mano derecha dejaba su pecho y rozaba con suavidad su abdomen mientras se dirigía mas al sur.

Un gemido se escapó de ella cuando su mano rozó su hinchada y húmeda entrepierna.  
Empezó a acarizar la zona con su dedo corazón sin prisa mientras com la otra mano pellizcaba uno de sus endurecidos pezones.

En su imaginación era Snape el que le proporcionaba semejante placer.

Movimientos circulares y deliciosos cambios de presión sobre su erguido y dispuesto clítoris sumados a las suaves caricias del agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo, estaban empujando lentamente a Hermione a un precipicio de puro placer.

-Aaaaaah... Mmmmmm... Profesor...- Suspiros y jadeos escapaban sin control de su boca.

Con un último toque todo terminó. El orgasmo abrazó a Hermione enviando dulces descargas de placer a todo su cuerpo. Un ultimo gemido parecido al maullido de una gata en celo escapo de su boca y ella abrió los ojos asustada.

Mientras se lavaba el pelo pensaba horrorizada en lo que acababa de hacer. Se suponía que tenía que estar triste por la muerte de sus padres y no haciendo _**eso**_ pensando en Snape.

* * *

-Has tardado mucho Herms. - Dijo Harry mientras ella entraba en la cocina y le servia un poco de café.  
-Si, lo siento. Se me ha ido el santo al cielo. - Contestó ella en apenas un susurro bajando la cabeza y claramente sonrojada.

Harry achacó el sonrrojo a que se había pasado mucho bajo el agua calientea sí que se limitó a sonreir y a acercar un plato con tostadas.

-Herms, hoy voy con Ron y Gini al callejón Diagon, te apuntas?

-Claro, me vendrá bien salir de casa y despejarme.- Contestó ella.

-Genial! En cuanto termines nos vamos.

Mientras Hermione cogía una chaqueta pensaba que salir de casa la ayudaría a poner en orden su mente y olvidar el incidente de la ducha.  
Lo que no sabía es que el mago de la calle de La Hilandera también se dirigía al callejón para unas compras de última hora...

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! 2 actualizaciones en un día! **

**Todo tiene un motivo y es que a parte de que tengo a las musas de mi lado, mañana no se si voy a poder actualizar. Intentare no haceros esperar mucho pero la semana que viene me voy una semanita a Londres y como comprendereis no podré actualizar. **

**Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo.**

**Besitos! ^^ **

* * *

**_Por cierto, creo que ya se sabe que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y que esto es por pura diversión..._**

* * *

Hermione y Harry entraron al Caldero chorreante donde ya les esperaban sus pelirrojos amigos. Harry se acercó a Ginny con una sonrisa y la besó con suavidad en los labios mientras Ron apartaba discretamente la mirada.

Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione que parecía muy distraída esa mañana.

-Hola Mione!- Saludó Ron a la chica sacándola así de su ensimismamiento.

-Que tal chicos?- Respondió al saludo ella mientras sonreía a sus 2 amigos.-Listos para las compras?- Preguntó con entusiasmo fingido.

-Hermione, estas bien?- Preguntó Ginny rompiendo un beso con su chico para mirar mas detenidamente a su amiga.

-Si, claro. Solo estoy algo cansada. No he dormido muy bien esta noche.-Su mente viajó de nuevo a sus sueños y al episodio en la ducha. Se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza intentando restar importancia a la situación.

Los 4 chicos se dirigieron al callejón para hacer sus compras. Por suerte la compra de material escolar la habían llevado a cabo unas semanas antes y hoy se podían dedicar a merodear por la tiendas a su antojo.

Harry y Ron enseguida mostraron interés por las ultimas novedades de la tienda de Quidditch y después de 15 minutos de oír hablar sobre el tema, las chicas se excusaron y les dejaron babeando frente a la nueva escoba de carreras.

Las 2 amigas se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts ya que Hermione quería ver sus novedades. Al faltar poco para el curso la tienda estaba abarrotada y Ginny y Hermione se separaron. La pelirroja se entretuvo a mirar las ultimas novedades de novelas románticas y Hermione con un gesto le señaló que se dirigía a la sección de Pociones y hechizos avanzados. La pelirroja asintió y siguió mirando las novelas.

Hermione estaba ensimismada mirando títulos buscando el nuevo manual de pociones avanzadas del que había oído hablar. Pasaba su dedo indice por los lomos de los libros leyendo con rapidez los títulos buscando el que tanto ansiaba.

Allí estaba, el tomo negro con letras plateadas parecía que la llamaba. Alargó su mano y en el momento que iba a tocar su ansiado tesoro una mano con finos y elegantes dedos blancos chocó con la suya.

-Lo siento- Dijeron ambas personas a la vez.

Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró de frente con Snape quien la miraba con curiosidad. Ella apartó en seguida su mano y bajó sus ojos sonrojándose violentamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el profesor.

-Señorita Granger...- empezó Snape con su sedosa voz.- Creo que ambos buscamos lo mismo.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó todavía mas.

-Perdone?- preguntó con serios problemas para mirarle a la cara.

-El... libro señorita. Me pareció que usted también lo buscaba.

Hermione respiró aliviada y se sintió la persona mas estúpida del mundo. Su calenturienta mente ya le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Como iba el profesor a insinuar algo de ámbito sexual así sin mas.

-Si, supongo que si.- dijo ella sin poder mirarle a los ojos.- Quédeselo profesor, usted le dará mas uso.

Hermione reparó en que estaban solos en la parte mas alejada de la librería. De pronto empezó a hacer muuucho calor y empezaron a sobrarle capas de ropa. Se removió inquieta deseando salir de ese ambiente cargado pero Snape se dio cuenta de su incomodidad.

-Señorita Granger, está usted bien?- preguntó él mientras se acercaba un paso mas a ella.

-S...si, si- tartamudeo ella dando un paso atrás intentando salir de ahí- Nos veremos en el colegio señor.

Snape la cogió por la muñeca cuando ella ya se había girado para irse y la hizo girar lentamente. Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y mandar calor a su entrepierna.

_Joder Hermione, solo te ha agarrado el brazo. Esto no tendría que pasarte..._ Pensó ella mientras se enfrentaba de nuevo a la presencia del mago.

-Hermione- dijo Snape en un susurro.- Como ya sabrás en el colegio no podemos seguir con nuestro trato amistoso.

La joven bruja casi se derrite cuando oyó salir su nombre de esos labios pero la frase que le siguió no le gustó tanto.

-Señor- dijo sacudiendo el brazo para soltarse del agarre.- Creía que eso me lo había dejado claro cuando se dirigió a mi como "Señorita Granger". Pensaba que usted me tenía como una persona mas responsable y se podría ahorrar ese comentario.

-No pretendía ofenderte.- respondió él.

-Puede empezar con su trato formal a partir de ya señor.- Hermione cogió el libro de la estantería y lo empujo sobre el pecho del mago, cuando este lo cogió ella le dijo "Adiós Señor" se giró y se fue.

Snape se quedó perplejo con el libro en sus manos parado en medio de las estanterías intentando entender el rarisimo comportamiento de la joven bruja.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny se encontraron con Harry y Ron cerca de la heladería Florean Fortescue y decidieron sentarse a tomar unos batidos.

Harry y Ginny estaban muy acaramelados sentados uno frente al otro compartiendo un batido gigante.

Ron y Hermione también compartían uno. El chico se veía claramente nervioso. Ella seguía distraída pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esa mañana.

-Me estas escuchando Mione?- Preguntó Ron algo molesto.

-Perdona Ron, estaba en otro lugar. Que decías?

Ron se armó de valor de nuevo para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella pero cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo oyó un _"Ooh Mierda"_ salir de la boca de la chica y la miró perplejo.

Ron vio como la mirada de Hermion estaba fija en Snape que se acercaba a paso decidido a los chicos. Él sabía que Hermione y el profesor se habían carteado durante el verano y no entendía porque la mirada de su amiga en ese momento era un mezcla de terror y vergüenza. Algo había pasado entre esos dos y no tenia ni idea de que podía ser.

-Bonito espectáculo Potter- dijo interrumpiendo un beso entre Harry y Ginny. Los chicos le miraron claramente incómodos.

Hermione miraba al suelo, Ron le miraba como si no entendiera algo y los otros dos con vergüenza.

-Le gustaría sentarse profesor?- preguntó Ginny. Los otros 3 chicos la miraron alarmados.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento señorita Weasley- dijo Snape mirando a la chica- Pero creo que ni ustedes ni yo queremos pasar nuestro tiempo libre juntos. Y mas sabiendo que nos tendremos que ver las caras casi a diario a partir de pasado mañana.

-Y que se le ofrece?- preguntó Harry.

-Pues la verdad es que quería hablar con usted Potter. Si puede dejar de babear a la señorita Weasley y acompañarme un momento..

Harry se disculpó con sus amigos y siguió a Snape unos metros mas allá.

-Señor Potter, Hermi... la señorita Granger está bien?- preguntó deseando que Harry no hubiera reparado en que casi llama a la bruja por su nombre de pila.

-Si señor por que pregunta?

-No lo se, la he notado mas rara que de costumbre. Come y duerme bien?

-La verdad señor es que lleva unos días que no descansa bien. Se despierta alterada y come muy poco. Apenas habla conmigo y no sale de su habitación.

-Conoce usted la causa de ese cambio de actitud Potter?

-Pues no señor pero puede ser que se acerca su cumpleaños y va a ser el primero sin sus padres. Todo es muy reciente y aunque el cartearse con usted la ha ayudado mucho, ha sido un palo muy grande.

-Entiendo. Espero que el volver a la rutina de las clases la ayude a volver a ser como era. Nos vemos en clase Potter.

-Claro señor.- Ambos se despidieron con un gesto de cabeza y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Harry volvió a la heladería y tras contar una pequeña mentira sobre su conversación con Snape la mañana siguió con total normalidad.

* * *

Faltaba solo un día para volver a Hogwarts y en Grimmauld Place había un gran caos.

Hermione y Harry andaban de aquí para allá preparando baúles y ultimando los últimos detalles.

Hicieron un pequeño descanso para comer y siguieron con los preparativos.

Este año a los que recuperaban el último curso se les permitian salidas nocturnas a Hogsmeade los fines de semana y se les prometió una grata sorpresa que se les comunicaría en el banquete de bienvenida.

Hermione y Harry llenaban con mas ropa de lo normal sus baúles ya que en esas salidas no necesitarían uniforme escolar.

Con la excitación y nervios normales, el día terminó y ambos se despertaron el día 1 de setiembre listos para partir hacia King's Cross.

* * *

El día 1 de setiembre también llego a la calle de La Hilandera y Snape se apareció en Hogwarts vía red Flu en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Buenos días Severus.- Saludó el anciano director.- Te he convocado de buena mañana por que tenemos varios asuntos que discutir.

Snape salió del despacho varias horas después maldiciendo su suerte. El director le había contado las condiciones especiales de los alumnos de último curso. La gran sorpresa para los chicos se iba convertir en la gran pesadilla para él...

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los Reviews y no os cortéis a la hora de mandarme mas que me alegráis el día cada vez que recibo uno! **

**A todos los que han llegado nuevos a mi fic, Bienvenidos! Gracias por los favoritos y los que siguen la historia. **

**No hace falta que os recuerde que acepto criticas, sugerencias y demás.**

**Nos leemos! :)**

* * *

**_Personajes_**_**, localizaciones y demás no me pertenecen, solo la trama que ha salido de mi pobre cabecita loca...**_

* * *

-Bienvenidos de nuevo alumnos!- dijo jovialmente Albus antes de dar comienzo al banquete de bienvenida.

El viaje en tren, la llegada a Hogwarts y la ceremonia de selección habían pasado como un borrón para Hermione.

La chica estaba sentada junto a sus compañeros en la mesa de Gryffindor e intentaba por todos los medios no mirar hacia la mesa principal donde se sentaban los profesores.

- Antes de dar comienzo al suculento banquete que se esperáis ansiosos- siguió hablando Dumbledore- quería dirigirme a la veintena de alumnos que se nos han unido para volver a cursar su séptimo año. En primer lugar agradecerles que hayan decidido volver. Estos alumnos contaran con unas medidas especiales para hacerles mas llevadera su estancia en el castillo. Los fines de semana contaran con permiso para visitar Hogsmade por las noches. - en este punto los alumnos mencionados celebraron la noticia con sonrisas y algún aplauso. - Bien, bien- volvió a hablar Dumbledore intentando hacerles callar- Como todos recordáis, se os prometió una sorpresa. Pues bien, como medida excepcional, y sin que sirva de precedente, esta veintena de alumnos podréis disfrutar de un viaje para relajaros durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

El estruendo que se armó en el gran comedor fue enorme. Los 20 alumnos que recursaban séptimo estallaron es aplausos y gritos de felicidad mientras el resto de alumnos protestaban por no tener ellos ese privilegio.

Desde la mesa de los profesores, Snape no pudo dejar de mirar discretamente a Hermione. La joven bruja sonreía abiertamente y el profesor no pudo evitar dejar asomar un atisbo de sonrisa al verla tan feliz; gesto que en seguida borró de su cara.

Seguía mirándola hasta que oyó a Albus anunciar que él sería el encargado de acompañar a los alumnos. Pudo observar como las expresiones de todos los alumnos se veían mas sombrías y Hermione le miraba directamente a los ojos con cara de susto mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

_Que narices le pasa a esa chica? _Pensó para sus adentros... Su comportamiento le desconcertaba.

- Como les iba diciendo- siguió Albus con su discurso- el profesor Snape se ha ofrecido amablemente a acompañarles en ese viaje del que todavía no tenemos concretado el destino- por la cara que puso Snape todos los alumnos fueron conscientes de que mas que ofrecimiento fue obligación- pero se les informará con mas detalle a su debido tiempo. Y sin entretenerles mas, disfruten de la cena y buen inicio de curso para todos!

La comida apareció en los platos y todos los alumnos empezaron a comer y a comentar las buenas nuevas.

Snape observaba a Hermione des de su posición y no pudo evitar ver como el alcornoque de Weasley estaba mucho mas atento de lo habitual con la chica. Esos roces, esas sonrisas, esas miradas de cordero degollado... A ese cenutrio solo le faltaba babear a la pobre bruja! Su mal humor crecía por momentos y cuando la cena terminó se retiro a su habitación echando humo. El echo de que Hermione no le volvió a mirar en toda la cena no ayudó a apaciguar su mala leche.

* * *

_No es mas que instinto protector. Si, es eso, después de lo que ha pasado la chica solo quieres protegerla. No quieres que desperdicie su tiempo con ese zanahorio. Solo quieres protegerla... Por que es eso verdad Severus? Solo quieres proteger a esa niña porque es como si fuera tu hermana pequeña verdad? Si, si, sin duda es eso, es como la hermanita que nunca tuve y por eso quiero protegerla. Ya, ya viejo verde como si te hubieras fijado en el cambio que ha hecho. Ese pelo por fin domado y sedoso, esos labios rosados, la curva de su pecho que se dibuja bajo el holgado uniforme..._

-Ya basta!- dijo Snape en voz alta para alejar esos pensamientos...

Estaba en plena ronda por los pasillos y su cabeza no podía dejar de trabajar. De pronto al doblar una esquina chocó con alguien. Como acto reflejo agarró a la persona por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Mira por donde vas- escupió en tono frío sin todavía reparar en a quien sostenía.

-L... lo siento Sev...Profesor.- contestó tímidamente Hermione mientras tartamudeaba.

Cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que tenía a la bruja que confundía a su mente cogida por la cintura, la soltó de golpe como si su contacto quemara.

Miró a la chica a la que vio sonrojada y mirando al suelo mientras acomodaba su jersey. _Adorable..._ pensó e inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento.

-Que hace fuera de la cama a estas horas Señorita Granger?

-Estoy haciendo mis rondas señor.- Él la miró alzando una ceja esperando una mas extensa explicación- Al ser premio anual una de mis responsabilidades es hacer rondas por los pasillos.

-Está bien, vuelva a su torre.

-Pero señor yo debo...

-He dicho que se vaya. Yo la eximo de sus obligaciones por esta noche.

-Gracias señor.- Se quedó en silencio y se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. Craso error! Él la miraba fijamente y ella no pudo evitar apartar la mirada automáticamente.- Buenas noches- dijo en un susurro y se giró para marcharse.

-Buenas noches Granger.

* * *

En la soledad de su habitación individual Hermione, rememoraba una y otra vez el tenso encuentro en el pasillo. Al llegar, tubo que quitarse su ropa interior que esta empapada y darse una ducha fría antes de meterse en la cama. Era increíble lo que un agarre accidental y la sedosa voz de ese hombre causaban en ella. Mañana sería un día muuuy largo, después del desayuno le aguardaban 2 horas de pociones...

* * *

A se vez, en la frialdad y soledad de las mazmorras, Snape se servía una copa de whisky de fuego y rememoraba una y otra vez el encuentro en el pasillo con Hermione. No era capaz de apartar de su mente la imagen de sus manos en su cintura...

Mañana sería un día muy largo, 2 horas de pociones y una necesidad cada vez mayor de ver a esa chica creciendo en su interior.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Os animo a dejar mas que así veo si voy por buen camino o no..**

**El capitulo de hoy, no me acaba de convencer pero espero que os guste! **

**Nos leemos pronto! ^^ **

* * *

- Silencio!- bramó Snape al entrar al aula de pociones- No quiero oír ni una palabra mas. Tienen las instrucciones para la poción de hoy en la pizarra. Comiencen.

Hermione miró a la pizarra y vio que la poción de hoy no era extremadamente complicada pero la mantendría ocupada un buen rato. Después de coger los ingredientes del armario, tomó asiento al lado de Ron, su compañero en esta clase. Le tiende parte de los ingredientes y le sonríe con amabilidad.

-Parece que el Murciélago hoy tiene peor humor que nunca.- comenta de forma casual Ron devolviendo la sonrisa a su compañera.

-Ron...- dice ella en tono de reproche- por muy mal humor que tenga sigue siendo tu profesor.

El chico hace una mueca de descontento que hace sonreír a la joven bruja. Él , aprovecha ese momento de complicidad y coloca un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja de Hermione. La chica, aunque se sorprende, no se aparta del contacto y le mira directamente a los ojos.

_Que narices haces Hermione? Vamos, apártate! No olvides que estás en clase! Si, lo se pero Severus no te hace ni caso! Ron está aquí y es una buena vía de escape para olvidarte del profesor. Pero como puedo pensar eso?! No es propio de mí. Ya, ya pero tampoco puedes vivir obsesionada con Snape porque va a terminar afectando a tu salud! Ron no está tan mal no? Y al fin y al cabo es lo que se espera de mí. Que me case con él y me ponga a parir niños como Molly..._

-Señor Weasley, que cree que está haciendo?!- escupió Snape con todo su desprecio sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por sobar a una alumna en mi clase. Y señorita Granger, esto no me lo esperaba. Otros 20 puntos menos por..

-Pero señor!- protestó Hermione interrumpiendo al profesor.- yo no he echo nada!

-No me interrumpa niña insolente! Son 20 puntos menos por dejarse manosear por semejante individuo! La tenía por alguien mas inteligente señorita...

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lagrimas y amenazaban con desbordar. Snape, al darse cuenta, se sintió el ser mas miserable del planeta pero no podía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad delante de sus alumnos. Se dijo a si mismo que tenía que olvidarse de proteger a esa niña y la mejor opción y la mas sencilla era tratarla con frialdad. Lo que no toleraría es que ese zoquete la andara tocando de esa forma y menos delante de él.

-Señorita Granger..- empezó a decir de forma suave y amenazante- ya que el señor Weasley es incapaz de mantener las manos quietas, va usted a sentarse al lado de la señorita Parkinson. Desde hoy, ella será su nueva compañera.

Hermione suspiro con resignación y sin levantar la vista de sus zapatos se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Pansy.

La clase transcurrió sin mas incidentes y Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Pansy no era tan mala compañera como ella pensaba.

-Dejad las muestras sobre mi mesa.- Dijo Snape al final de la clase. - Para el próximo día quiero que me traigan un ensayo sobre la elaboración de la poción de hoy, con sus propiedades, tiempo de preparación, usos y otros posibles beneficios que pueda tener. Háganlo con su compañero. Y ahora, largo!- dijo Snape si dejar margen a protestas.

-Pansy- empezó tímidamente Hermione- te parece bien quedar antes de la cena en la biblioteca?

-Claro!- contestó Pansy con una sonrisa- A eso de las 6?

-S..si- respondió Hermione aún sorprendida por el amable trato de la Slytherin.- Nos vemos allí- termino con una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

A las 5:55 Hermione entraba a la biblioteca. Para su sorpresa Pansy la esperaba allí con un montón de libros y pergaminos repartidos por la mesa.

Se pusieron manos a la obra y a las 8 tenían un trabajo perfecto ya terminado delante de ellas. Ambas estaban sorprendidas de lo bien que trabajaban juntas. Empezaron a conocerse mejor y Hermione vio que tenían mas en común de lo que se veía a simple vista. Los padres de Pansy también habían muerto y aunque eran Motífagos, ella nunca compartió esa ideología. Ya era la hora de cenar pero ninguna de las 2 quería ir al gran comedor y abandonar esa conversación.

-Hermione, que te parece si nos saltamos la cena y vamos a la sala de los menesteres? Se que debes estar sorprendida pero me gustaría seguir conociéndote.- Dijo Pansy con bastante timidez.

-Claro, muy buena idea!- respondió Hermione con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

La sala de los menesteres las recibió con una cómoda sala llena de cojines y una bandeja con sándwiches y zumo de calabaza. Se sentaron en el suelo y siguieron hablando mientras comían.

-Como llevas lo de tus padres?-Preguntó Pansy.

-Pues la verdad, es que des de que he vuelto, casi no me acuerdo de estar triste. Les echo mucho de menos pero.. no se es raro de explicar.

-Tranquila, te entiendo. Te alegras de no estar llorando por los rincones a cada momento pero al mismo tiempo te sientes culpable porque parece que no piensas en ellos tanto como deberías.

-Si, justo.

-No te preocupes, yo me siento así todo el tiempo. No te sientas culpable. El que sigas con tu vida no quiere decir que les vayas a olvidar y mucho menos que no les quieras. Es bueno rodearse de amigos, pero eso tu ya lo haces verdad?- Preguntó Pansy con una picara sonrisa.

-Que quieres decir?

-Vamos Granger no te hagas la inocente conmigo. He visto como te trata Ron. Hay algo entre vosotros.

-No! No, no, solo somos amigos- se apresuró a desmentir Hermione.

-Bueno, lo que tu digas pero conmigo no tienes que hacerte la buena.

-Hacerme la buena? No te sigo Pansy.

-Se que no te conozco de apenas nada pero en estas horas que he estado a tu lado, he visto una Hermione totalmente distinta a la que he visto en mucho tiempo. Quizás me equivoco pero tu no eres tan buena ni remilgada como haces ver al resto...

-Es lo que se espera de mí. Todos creen que tengo que ser la seria y responsable. La santurrona que no sabe divertirse.

-Pero tu no eres así del todo. Por que no quieres que te conozcan como realmente eres?

-No lo se. Todos me han aceptado así y quizás si supieran que en realidad también me gusta pegarme mis buenas fiestas, o los chicos, me rechazarían.

-O te querrían mas... Este es tu último curso Granger, aprovecha todo lo que se te ofrece. Si te quieres divertir hazlo, si quieres saltarte algunas normas, hazlo y si te gusta algún chico ve a por él.

-Uau. Nunca lo había pensado. Puede que tengas razón.

-Claro que la tengo! Y volviendo al tema chicos... Que tal con Weasley?

-Es complicado. Somos amigos, y no quiero estropear eso.

-Te entiendo, cuando Draco y yo rompimos, pasaron muchos meses hasta que volvimos a hablarnos y aunque nos empeñamos, las cosas no acaban de volver a la normalidad...

-Puedo confesarte algo? Pero tienes que prometer que no saldrá de aquí.

-Dispara.

-Creo que me gusta alguien. Ese alguien no me hace ni caso y ya no se que hacer para sacarlo de mi cabeza.

-Por que quieres sacarlo? Has intentado algo con él?

-Noo! Nunca! Yo no le gusto.

-No lo sabes. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas Granger. Atacale! Empieza por ponerle celoso. Es el modo mas rápido de saber si le interesas.

-No es tan fácil... Además, está Ron.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero yo no te veo compartiendo la vida con Ron. Mereces algo mejor. Alguien que realmente esté a tu altura. Weasley puede ser un buen entretenimiento si tu "alguien" te falla.

-Pensaré en ello.- Hermione sonrió y miro la hora. -Wow Pansy, son mas de las 12! tenemos que volver!

-Bueno, supongo que te veré en pociones...

-Claro! Pero, no me gustaría relegar esta amistad a la clase de pociones.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

La clase de pociones del viernes llegó y Hermione y Pansy cada vez se llevaban mejor para asombro del resto de sus compañeros.

Snape observaba como Parkinson y Hermione trabajaban entre risas y vanas conversaciones a susurros. Se las veía tan tranquilas que decidió hacer la vista gorda y no decirles nada. Al final de clase los alumnos entregaron sus muestras y los ensayos que les pidió hacía 2 días.

Cuando las 2 brujas abandonaban el aula, pudo oír sus planes para ir juntas a tomar algo a Hogsmeade esa noche. Ese era el primer viernes que los veteranos podrían aprovechar sus privilegios y aunque se moría de ganas de seguirla, se quedaría en el castillo.

* * *

-A donde vamos? A las 3 escobas?- Preguntó Ron que junto a Harry andaba tras Pansy y Hermione.

Los chicos, habían decidido intentar llevarse bien entre casas y esa noche era un buen intento para poner en practica sus deseos.

-No- contestó Hermione- hemos quedado con Draco, Luna, Neville y algunos otros en el nuevo Pub del final de Hogsmade.

Los chicos entraron al local y se sorprendieron gratamente.

Música alta, luz baja, sofás y mesas y una gran pista de baile.

Eran los mas jóvenes del Pub. La mayoría de los magos que allí había eran parejas o grupos de amigo de unos 30 años o mas. Se dirigieron a una zona apartada y ocuparon sus asientos.

Charlaban animadamente y algunos se animaron a bailar.

Hermione, charlaba con Luna y Draco cuando reparó en que en la parte mas alejada y oscura de la barra Snape disfrutaba de su bebida.

Mira por donde esa noche pondría en practica los consejos de Pansy.

Lo primero que le dijo Pansy es que para llamar la atención de alguien lo mejor es ponerle celoso así que la chica se armó de valor e invitó a Ron a bailar.

* * *

Desde la barra, Snape veía como Hermione se divertía con sus amigos. Él de verdad quería haberse quedado en el castillo pero cuando la vió salir con esos tejanos ajustados y ese top negro sin mangas, no pudo evitar seguirla.

La chica bailaba animadamente con el inútil de Weasley aunque mas que bailar era copular en público.

Como podían ponerle de tan mal humor un par de niñatos que mas que bailar se restregaban como hipogrifos en celo? Si ese capullo la besaba, lo maldeciría.

Un momento, estaba celoso? Noo seguro que no...

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pagó su bebida y se fue. Un minuto mas allí y mataba a ese chico.

* * *

Pansy miraba con la boca abierta como Hermione "bailaba" con Ron. También vio como la mirada de la chica se dirigía constantemente a la barra y cual fue su sorpresa al ver allí sentado a Snape! Y su asombro creció cuando vio la expresión de enfado que tenía su profesor mientras observaba el espectáculo de la pista de baile.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Snape abandonó el local y Hermione se marchaba detrás de él dando una pobre excusa a un excitado Ron y dejándolo plantado en medio de la pista.

* * *

Una mano menuda agarró el brazo de Snape y lo arrastró a un callejón lateral.

-Que demonios cree que hace Señorita Granger?- dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de la niña.

Ella sin mediar palabra, lo empujó contra la pared y poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cara se tiró a besar sus labios.

Snape estaba petrificado. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él. Haciendo acopio de todo su auto control, agarro las muñecas de la chica para apartar las manos de su cara. Justo en ese momento ella pasó de forma seductora su cálida lengua por el labio inferior de él y todo se fue a la mierda.

La agarró con fuerza de la cintura a la vez que ella pasaba los brazos al rededor de su cuello. Se giró con un ágil movimiento dejándola a ella entre la pared y su cuerpo y empezó a devorar su boca como si del mas rico manjar se tratase.

Sus lenguas se lanzaron a una batalla sin ganadores. Ella acariciaba su nuca y enredaba los dedos en su pelo para acercarlo mas hacia su cuerpecito que se estremecía en sus fuertes manos.

Él mordió tentativamente el labio inferior de ella haciendo que a la chica se le escapara un leve gemido y todo terminó.

Ese dulce sonido lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Eso era malo, muy malo! Se apartó bruscamente respirando con dificultad. Ella lo miraba sin entender.

-Basta.- dijo mas para si mismo que para ella.

Hermione si quiso acercar de nuevo a él pero el no la dejó. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirarla a la cara.

* * *

Mientras veía como Snape se marchaba, Hermione puso su mano sobre sus labios aún hinchados y rojos y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar...

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los seguimientos! Me alegra saber que estáis ahí! ^^ **

**Gracias por los ánimos y mensajes a : KukaSnape, Paladium , Alexza Snape, JenRmzA y Mama Shmi. **

**Y a los que me leen y no dejan review, muchas gracias también! **

**Nos leemos! :)**

* * *

-Vuelve a contármelo des de el principio!- dijo Pansy mirando a la puerta del baño de Hermione.- Quiero oírlo todo de nuevo. Des de las cartas que os mandabais hasta que te encontré ayer en ese callejón y te traje aquí.

En el baño, Hermione cerró el grifo de la ducha mientras suspiraba con exasperación y le contestaba a Pansy.

-No voy a contártelo otra vez pesada! Llevo des de anoche contando la misma historia. Si se que estarías así de pesada, no te dejo quedar a dormir!

-Eres perversa Granger! Como no me dijiste que el "alguien" que te interesaba era Snape?

-El porque no te lo dije salta a la vista! Estas muy pesadita!

-Como para no estarlo! Has besado al jefe de mi casa! Y el te ha correspondido! Es que es muy fuerte!- decía Pansy claramente sobre excitada y dando saltitos por la habitación.

Hermione salió del baño ya vestida y con el pelo seco y recogido en una trenza en el lado izquierdo.

-Te recuerdo que después de corresponderme me dejó mas tirada que una colilla en plena calle.

-Si, ya, pero estoy segura de que lo hizo porque se asustó por lo que pasó o...

-O simplemente se dio cuenta del error y decidió poner tierra de por medio. Ambos habíamos bebido y...

-Eso no es excusa!- grito Pansy interrumpiendo a Hermione.- Te besó y eso es muy fuerte! Que tal besa?

-Pansy!- gritó Hermione mientras se ruborizaba- Ya basta!- No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Esa expresión de tu cara habla por si sola! Te gustó y no lo puedes negar.

-Bueno, vayámonos ya o llegaremos tarde. Nos esperan al lado del lago para comer y ya vamos con retraso!- dijo Hermione cogiendo un jersey.

-La culpa es tuya Granger! Te has despertado pasadas las 11!

Ambas chicas abandonaron la habitación entre risas.

* * *

_Como pudiste caer en ese viejo truco de los celos? Eres el adulto! Todo eso tendía que resbalarte! Si, eso es cierto pero no puedes negar que te encendió verles así en la pista de baile. Maldito crío! Parecía que en lugar de manos tenia mas tentáculos que el calamar gigante! Ese chico firmó su sentencia en cuanto le puso el primer dedo encima. Y que vergüenza restregarse así en público! Si ya, eso dices ahora, pero te hubiera encantado que ella se restregara contra ti de ese modo..._

_No, ni hablar! Es mi alumna, es una niña! Si, una niña que cumplirá 18 en unas semanas... Que no! Que tengo que olvidar todo lo que pasó anoche. Seguro quieres olvidarlo?_ _Quieres olvidar ese pelo? Esos rasgos finos y delicados? Esas manos enredándose en tu pelo? Ese cuerpo lleno de deliciosas curvas que se derretía de placer en tus manos? Esos labios jugosos cual fruta madura? Esa suave lengua? Estas seguro de que no quieres eso? _

_Pero espera! Ella se dejó manosear por ese zoquete! Ella se restregó con él y luego vino a buscarte. Fue ella la que quiso ponerte celoso. Se lo vas a permitir? Vas a tolerar que una niña se burle de ti? Estás del todo seguro que no te besó porque Weasley pasó de ella? Si la niña quiere jugar a los celos, va a tomar su propia medicina..._

El cerebro de Snape iba a mil por hora. Se paseaba por su despacho como un león enjaulado. Su mal humor iba en aumento y llegó a su punto álgido cuando recordó el calentón con el que el que llegó al castillo. Esa niñata había despertado al monstruo de los celos y se tendría que atener a las consecuencias. Se dirigió a su escritorio, escribió una nota y mandó una lechuza. Esa cría se iba a enterar.

* * *

Al lado del lago el grupo de alumnos veteranos pasaba como podía la resaca de la noche anterior. Ron estaba sentado al lado de Hermione y estaba mas atento que de costumbre. Se le había pasado el enfado por dejarlo solo en el pub y siguiendo el consejo de Harry se mostró mas amable con ella.

Harry estaba sentado apoyado en un árbol con Ginny tumbada sobre su regazo. Luna y Draco jugaban a hacer rebotar piedras en el agua con Neville y Zabini, y Pansy estaba tumbada mirando las nubes.

Era una tarde de sábado apacible y tranquila. Hacía muy buen día para estar dentro y los chicos decidieron pasar el día fuera.

* * *

-Severus!- Saludó la rubia platino abrazando al oscuro mago- Estas genial como siempre!

-Y tu sigues siendo tan mentirosa como siempre...- contestó Snape antes de besar la mejilla de la chica.

-Bienvenida de nuevo a Hogwarts- saludó cordialmente Albus.- siéntete como en casa.

-Muchas gracias Albus! Me alegra que me permitieras venir a visitar a ese indeseable que ya no se acuerda de sus amigos.- dijo dando un suave codazo a Snape.

-La verdad es que me ha sorprendido que te haya invitado a pasar el día con él pero como ya te he dicho, estoy encantado de tenerte aquí.

* * *

-No puede ser! -Dijo Ron con asombro.- No me creo lo que ven mis ojos. Snape con una mujer!

-Y una que está muy buena además!- Corroboró Harry recibiendo un codazo de Ginny que se levantó de su regazo para ver a la desconocida.

Hermione no se lo podía creer. El muy capullo se paseaba por los jardines del colegio con una mujer increíblemente guapa. Y muy juntitos además. Poco a poco notaba como le empezaba a hervir la sangre.

-Tía Irina!- Oyó que gritaba Draco.- Que haces aquí?- Preguntó el mientras se levantaba e iba al encuentro de los 2 adultos que se acercaban.

-Draco cielo!- dijo la espectacular bruja con una voz muy dulce- Como va todo?

Pansy agarró la muñeca de Hermione para que le prestara atención.

-Relajate- le susurró- se ve a la legua que estas muy cabreada.

-Quie es esa?- preguntó con desprecio.

-Es Irina Malfoy. la Hermana del padre de Draco. Había sido novia de Snape.- dijo Pansy temiendo la reacción de Hermione.

Hermione intentó relajar su expresión respirando hondo un par de veces.

Por su parte Snape estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Ver la cara de celos de Hermione le acababa de alegrar el día. Pero todo se ensombreció cuando la joven bruja agarró al insufrible zanahorio y le besó suavemente en los labios.

Hermione no sabía como actuar y lo único que se le ocurrió fue besar a Ron. Le pidió perdón por dejarle solo en el pub y le besó.

Sabía que no estaba enamorada de Ron pero esperaba que con el tiempo podría quererle. Era la mejor baza para olvidarse de Severus ya que él parecía muy agusto junto a la tía de Draco. Lo mejor era olvidarse de él y la mejor forma era esa.

_Hermione, tienes que ser fuerte. Olvídate de él y céntrate en Ron. Es lo que se espera de ti. Aprenderás a quererle. Y no te engañes, él va a tratarte como una reina, está loquito por meterse en tus bragas y que narices, a nadie le amarga un dulce! _

__Irina Malfoy se despidió con un beso de Draco y se marcho de allí cogiendo de la mano a Snape. Unos pasos mas allá se paró, lo miró y le besó.

* * *

_Severus, te estás portando como un crío. Has dejado que Irina te bese y te prometiste que no te volverías a involucrar con ella.. No podías haberlo hecho peor. Oh cállate! Hermoine está con ese indeseable y que narices, a nadie le amarga un dulce! _

_-_A cual de ellas querías poner celosa Severus?- preguntó la bruja sacando a Snape de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón? Ni idea de que hablas Irina.

-Vamos, no finjas conmigo que te conozco demasiado bien. Me invitas al castillo para que, según tu, nos pongamos al día y termino paseando al lado del lago donde casualmente están algunos de tus alumnos veteranos.

-No veas fantasmas dónde no los hay Irina. Son solo mis alumnos. No hay nada mas.

-Severus, eres demasiado obvio. Solo te ha faltado maldecir al pelirrojo cuando la castaña le ha besado.

-Yo... puedo explicarlo...

Irina estalló en carcajadas.

-No tienes que explicar nada. Te gusta esa chica y por el odio con el que me ha mirado, tu también le gustas.

-No lo creo... Además es mi alumna!

-Si, una alumna mayor de edad. Severus, tu mismo pero o te espabilas o te la quitan. Es muy mona!

-Irina, no voy a hablar de esto contigo. Es mucho mas complicado de lo que parece.

-Bueno, tu verás...

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y Severus y Hermione seguían con su mutua indiferencia.

Era el cumpleaños de de la chica y sus amigos querían darle una fiesta. Dumbledore les dio permiso para usar el Gran comedor y así poder quedarse hasta tarde.

Harry y Pansy discutían sobre si debían de invitar a Snape. Al fin y al cabo él era quien mas la había ayudado y aunque ahora la tratara como a una alumna mas ambos sabían que había una amistad latente bajo esa capa de frialdad e indiferencia.

Harry le llevó la invitación a Snape y el profesor lo echó de malas maneras de su despacho.

* * *

-Sorpresa!- gritaron todos sus amigos cuando ella entró al Gran comedor.

Hermione se quedó sin habla y paralizada por completo. Después de las felicitaciones y besos, empezó la música y el baile.

-Donde está Ron?- Preguntó Ginny.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo es se puso a llorar.

-Ron y yo... Se ha terminado.- dijo entre sollozos.

-Que ha pasado? Te ha echo algo?-preguntaron indignados Pansy y Draco.

-Habéis discutido?- se interesó Harry.

-La verdad es...- dudó en como seguir- se acuesta con otra. Le he encontrado hace un rato con Lavender y me ha soltado que como yo todavía no me he decidido a acostarme con él pues que ha decidido no esperarme.

Hermione no sabía como sentirse. Aunque no estaba enamorada de Ron no podía negar que le tenía cierto aprecio y se sentía tremendamente humillada. Llorar es lo que le salió en esos momentos y es lo que hizo.

Sus amigos decidieron correr un tupido velo e intentar que Hermione disfrutara de su fiesta.

Bailaron, rieron, comieron y bebieron y pudieron hacer disfrutar a la joven.

Un poco antes de media noche Hermion se retiró alegando que estaba muy cansada. Les agradeció mucho la fiesta y los regalos y les pidió que disfrutaran de la fiesta por ella. Pansy le dijo si quería que la acompañara pero la castaña le dijo que no, que disfrutara de la fiesta y de la compañía de Draco ya que se les veía muy acaramelados de nuevo.

Snape llegó a la fiesta a los 5 minutos de que Hermione se fuera. Llevaba un pequeño presente en las manos.

-Potter!- gritó para hacerse oír por encima del sonido de la música- Donde demonios está Granger?

-Se acaba de ir señor.

-Supongo que a darse arrumacos con su noviecito- escupió con mal humor.

-La verdad señor es que ese imbécil ya no es su novio.

Snape se sorprendió del insulto que soltó Potter y no pudo evitar preguntarle que había pasado. Harry se lo contó todo.

_Vaya, así que la chica no se ha acostado con él... Severus por Dios que está sola y avergonzada! Y es su jodido cumpleaños! Tendrías que ir a verla. por la amistad que os une o os unió en verano. Olvídate de todo y céntrate en que es tu amiga. _

Severus se marchó del gran comedor dirección a las habitaciones privadas de Hermione.

* * *

Hermione se sumergió en el agua caliente y espumosa dejando escapar un suspiro.

Snape llamó suavemente a la puerta, esperó un momento y volvió a llamar un poco mas fuerte. Después de un inútil tercer intento vaciló un momento y aprovechando la ventaja de ser profesor entró a la habitación. Esperaba encontrarla en la salita pero no estaba allí. Se aventuró un poco mas y abrió la puerta de su habitación pero tampoco la vio allí. Decidió marcharse e intentar localizarla por la mañana. Estaba a punto de salir de allí cuando Hermione salió del baño con el pelo mojado y envuelta en una mullida toalla blanca muy pequeña.

Snape intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la boca completamente seca. Se olvidó completamente de lo que había ido a decirle mientras recorría su cuerpo con ojos hambrientos. La toalla le cubría lo justo y él pudo deleitarse con las curvas de su joven alumna. El escrutinio terminó cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que su profesor la esta mirando. Se paró en seco, y soltó un grito.

-No grite Granger. Ya me iba. Solo vine a darle su regalo de cumpleaños- dijo mientras dejaba el paquete sobre su cama.- y a decirle que Weasley es idiota.

-Vaya- dijo ella relajándose visiblemente y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- Me ha asustado, no esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí..

Snape la miraba de una forma que la ponía muy pero que muy nerviosa.

-Yo, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarla...

-Tranquilo señor, no pasa nada...

Sanpe no podía apartar la vista de los labios de la chica. Había una gota de agua en su labio inferior tentándolo para que la recogiera con su boca. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica y ella no se echó para atrás. Estaban tan cerca que ella podía oler el deje de sándalo y cenizas de haber pasado todo el día frente a un caldero.

-Severus... - Su nombre fue un simple susurro en la boca de ella pero fue suficiente para que la gota de agua resbalara de sus labios.

Antes de que cayera Snape se lanzó a cogerla cerrando la boca sobre el labio inferior de Hermione y tirando de el dulcemente para llevar esa gota de agua a su boca. Ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa y él aprovecho el momento para apresar su boca y llenar el espacio entre ellos con su lengua. Severus quería devorarla en ese momento. Sus lenguas se rozaban dulcemente. Agarró a Hermione de la cabeza y la acercó mas a él mientra profundizaba el beso. Las manos de ella soltaron la toalla y fueron subiendo por los brazos del pocionista. Una de sus manos vagó por el cuerpeciro de la bruja, se coló bajo el borde de la toalla y agarró esas maravillosas y firmes nalgas que le quitaban el sueño.

Se obligó a parar. No era ético hacer eso con una alumna. Necesito de todo su auto control y pedir fuerzas a merlín para poder interrumpir el beso. Le pidió perdón a la chica y se apartó de ella. La toalla empezó a caer y él se agacho para recogerla antes de que terminara de caer al suelo. Cuando la cogió, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara a la altura de su pecho. Tenía justo delante uno de sus redondos y llenos pechos adornado con un bellisimo pezón rosa que le pedía a gritos que lo llevara a la boca.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento para evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor toda la noche. Se levantó poco a poco mientras se lamía los labios. Le dio la toalla a Hermione y se fue de la habitación sin poder ocultar su erección.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger.- dijo antes de salir.

-Buenas noches... profesor...- respondió con un suspiro.

Sobre su cama seguía reposando el regalo de Snape. Todavía en shock por lo que había pasado o casi pasado, se sentó en su cama y rasgó el papel de regalo. En sus manos reposaba el libro de pociones avanzadas que quería comprar antes del curso cuando se encontró con él en la librería. Sonrió mientras pasaba las paginas y cual fue su sorpresa al ver anotaciones a pie de pagina del puño y letra del profesor. Buscó en las primeras paginas y allí estaba la dedicatoria que buscaba:

_Hermione, espero que no te importe que el libro esté usado. Me he tomado la libertad de añadir algunas observaciones y correcciones para que puedas disfrutar muchísimo mas de él. Feliz cumpleaños._

_SS_

__Pasó los dedos suavemente por las tapas del libro mientras suspiraba.

* * *

En las mazmorras, Snape se maldecía por lo que acababa de pasar y lo que casi termina pasando. Decidió tomar una ducha fría para bajar su calentón.

Esa condenada bruja iba a acabar son su salud mental.

* * *

Esa noche hubo 2 personas en el castillo que no pegaron ojo.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Ya vuelvo a traeros otra actualización y esta viene cargadita! Jejejejeje **

**Alexza Snape: Como verás en este capitulo, poco a poco las cosas se van asentando entre estos 2. A ver que te parece! **

**FranSnape: Haciendo caso a tu petición y a la de Jisi Snape y KukaSnape aquí os dejo otra actualización.**

**Muchas gracias otra vez por seguir mi historia! Y por favor no os cortéis a la hora de dejar Reviews. Me encanta saber vuestra opinión! **

**Ahora disfrutad del capitulo!**

* * *

**Advertencia: ****_Este capitulo puede subir la temperatura corporal de los lectores. _**

* * *

-Dejad las muestras sobre mi mesa y largaos de mi vista.

La clase de pociones del lunes había terminado por fin y Snape había pasado el peor rato de su vida. Tener a ese niña sentada frente a él y no poder tocarla era peor tortura que todo lo que tuvo que aguantar de Voldemort. No podía sacar de su cabeza el beso que le dio en su habitación y lo que casi hace después por dejarse llevar. La imagen del rosado y duro pezón de Hermione le atormentaba y no le dejaba centrarse en nada mas.

Albus sabía que algo le pasaba. Le dijo que lo notaba mas disperso y poco hablador que de costumbre. Él ya no sabía que hacer.

Deseaba poseer a esa chiquilla. Era inútil negarlo. Pero después de reflexionar llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería olvidar ese asunto y seguir como hasta ahora. Ante todo era su alumna y no le apetecía meterse en algo tan complicado como en lo que se estaba metiendo. A ojos del Ministerio, ella ya era mayor de edad y por lo tanto no era nada malo pero a los ojos del profesor solo era una niña.

_Solo es una niña confundida que no sabe controlar sus impulsos. Recuerda que fuiste tu quien la besó la otra noche. Fuiste tu quien la agarró por esas suaves nalgas. Y fuiste tu quien casi lo manda todo a paseo y se la tira allí mismo... Basta! Esto no va a pasar y punto. _

__-Profesor?- Snape salió de sus pensamientos y vio a Hermione delante de él mirándolo con confusión.

-Perdone señorita Granger, estaba en mis cosas.. Que se le ofrece?

-Quisiera hablar un momento con usted.

Snape miro hacia la clase para comprobar que estaban solos.

-Usted dirá..

-Bueno... yo... -dudaba Hermione.- Gracias por su regalo.

-No hay de que. Es lo normal. Cuando alguien cumple años se le hace un regalo.

-Si, supongo que si...

-Algo mas Granger? Estoy ocupado.

-Severus, lo que pasó el sábado...- empezó Hermione.

-El sábado no pasó nada **señorita** Granger.- respondió él poniendo énfasis en la palabra "señorita".

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de indignación y decepción. Internamente se debatía en si marcharse de allí o aclarar las cosas.

-Si **usted** llama "nada" a entrar sin permiso a mi habitación, besarme y verme semi desnuda, entonces si, no pasó nada.

Snape la miró con sorpresa.

_Mmmm... La leoncita saca sus uñas... No sigas por ahí Snape! _

_-_No toleraré insolencias en mi clase señorita Granger!- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se ponía en frente de ella.

-No son insolencias señor. No es mas que un cobarde que no quiere responsabilizarse de sus actos!- Escupió con odio Hermione.

-No vuelva a llamarme cobarde niña estúpida.- dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante.

Estaban muy cerca. Él la miraba desafiante, ella no se dejaba achantar. El oírlo hablar en ese tono tan bajo, puso a Hermione cachonda perdida.

-Cobarde...- las palabras de Hermione fueron casi una caricia en el rostro de Snape.

El cerebro del profesor se apagó. Dejo de pensar de forma racional y se lanzó a devorar la boca de su alumna.

La cogió por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a los labios de la niña. Hermione enredó sus dedos en los negros cabellos del profesor y se dejó acariciar por su boca. Snape notó como la lengua de su alumna le invadía y no opuso ninguna resistencia. Empezó la lucha por dominar la situación. Se besaban como si se estuvieran devorando. Snape cogió a la niña por debajo de sus nalgas y la cargó en brazos. Ella rodeó las caderas del profesor con sus piernas y de dejó llevar. El profesor la sentó sobre su escritorio y siguió besándola como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Ambos se separaron para coger aire. El profesor empezó a atacar el cuello de la joven. Lamía, mordía y succionaba mientras arrancaba suspiros y jadeos de Hermione. Sus manos se dirigieron a los llenos pechos de la chica y los apretó por encima de la ropa.

_Snape, para! Estas en clase, es una alumna. Si, una que está muy buena... No! Para, detente! _

-Basta!- dijo Snape empujándola lejos.- Esto no está bien. No podemos seguir.

Los dos respiraban de forma agitada. Hermione tenía una cara de clara decepción bajo el sonrojo.

-Severus, no me hagas esto otra vez.- pidió ella en tono casi suplicante.

-Esto no va a pasar Granger. No quiero que las cosas tomen este camino.

-Tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo- dijo ella en tono seductor mientras con su mano apretaba suavemente la clara erección del profesor.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca del hombre pero enseguida apartó la mano de la chica de mala manera.

-Suficiente Granger!- dijo claramente molesto.

-Esta bien- dijo ella en tono resignado- solo le pido una cosa señor. Deje de jugar conmigo de una buena vez!- gritó ella muy enfadada.

-Tranquila Granger. Esto no volverá a repetirse.- La chica se bajó de la mesa y se dispuso a irse.

En ese momento Dumbledore entraba por la puerta.

-Aaaah señorita Granger que bueno verla aquí.- dijo el director con una amplia sonrisa.- Espero no interrumpir nada..- dijo mirando a ambos que parecían muy incómodos.

-No profesor- respondió Hermione. -Ya me iba.

-Aguarde un momento Hermione. Quería hablar con los 2.

-Tu dirás Albus.- dijo con indiferencia Snape.

-Pues verás Severus, como ya sabes pasado Navidad, empezarán los aprendizajes y Minerva y yo creemos que deberías aceptar a Hermione como tu aprendiz de pociones. Ella ya me comentó que tu asignatura le interesaba y vistas sus notas es la candidata perfecta.

Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar. Era un gran honor pero en estos momentos no le apetecía nada estar al lado de ese bastardo.

-Tengo alguna alternativa Albus?- preguntó Snape.

-No chico. Está decidido. Hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno.- dijo Snape resignándose. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer.- Señorita Granger, bienvenida a Pociones.- dijo en tono serio y sin emoción.

-Gracias.- respondió ella de igual modo

-Hermione- dijo Albus- Después del viaje que harán en Navidades empezará su aprendizaje. Se le informará mas adelante del programa a seguir y sus horarios.

-Gracias profeso Dumbledore.- Hermione se marchó del aula sin despedirse de Snape.

-Severus, pasa algo?

-No, nada.

-No parecía nada. Hermione se veía muy molesta.

-No se que le pasa. Los chicas a esa edad son tediosas.

-Severus, intenta llevarte bien con ella. Vais a pasar muchas horas juntos.- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo a Snape.- Has visto lo que ha crecido? Que guapa está!

-No me he dado cuenta...- dijo de forma distraída Snape.

-Noooo, claro que no...- respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras abandonaba la clase.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y Severus y Hermione no volvieron a tener ningún tipo de contacto. Él había decidido ignorarla por completo y a ella parecía que no le importaba en absoluto.

Halloween era en un par de días y los veteranos decidieron hacer una fiesta en el castillo para que Ginny también pudiera asistir.

EL sábado por la tarde Hermione, Pansy y Draco, que estaban juntos de nuevo, fueron a Hogsmeade a por sus disfraces.

Por la noche Pansy y Hermione se arreglaban en la habitación.

-Bueno, que tal estoy?- preguntó Hermione.

Llevaba un vestido corto de color rojo con unos zapatos de tacón negros y unos cuernos de demonio sobre su pelo totalmente liso.

-Uau!- exclamó Pansy que llevaba un vestido largo de Diosa griega.- Estas impresionante Granger!

-No exageres!- comentó entre risas mientras se aplicaba el pintalabios rojo fuego.

-Vamos, los chicos nos esperan!

El gran comedor estaba perfectamente decorado para la ocasión. Allí estaban todos con sus disfraces puestos. Harry y Ginny de zombies, Draco de Dios griego a juego con Pansy, Neville de soldado, Luna de princesa... Inclusi Ron y Lavender estaban allí devorándose en un rincon oscuro.

El gran comedor estaba tope y la fiesta dio comienzo.

* * *

-Voy a ir a las cocinas a por mas bebida.- dijo Hermione a Pansy- el nivel de alcohol a bajado considerablemente!

-Por que no llamas a un elfo Granger?- preguntó Draco.

-Prefiero ir yo. Así me da el aire...

* * *

En las cocinas Hermione buscaba el alcohol cuando notó una presencia detrás de ella.

Allí de pie, plantado en medio de la cocina, estaba Snape. Hacia semanas que no estaban tan cerca.

Snape no podía apartar la vista de las curvas de la chica. Enfundada en ese ceñido vestido era la viva imagen del pecado y él era un pecador empedernido.

-Que hace aquí señorita Granger?

-Vine a por mas bebida para la fiesta señor.

-Granger, de cara a su aprendizaje, creo que deberíamos empezar a llevarnos bien. O por lo menos intentarlo.

-Me parece una buena idea señor.

Ambos sonrieron. Hermione le miró sorprendida. No podía creerse que acabara de ver a Snape sonriendo!

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose sin saber muy bien que decirse. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Allí estaba ella, vestida con ese disfraz que tan poco dejaba a la imaginación. Él no podía dejar de recorrer sus curvas con los ojos. Nadie hablaba.

Clavó los ojos en los labios de la chica. Esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados. Sin darse cuenta ella sacó la lengua para humedecer esos labios y él empezó a avanzar hacia ella.

-Que hace profesor?- a Hermione le temblaba la voz.

-Quiero besarte.- No fue una petición. Ella no se negaba en absoluto.

Se lanzó a besarla de un modo apasionado. Snape saboreó la boca de la niña durante el beso. Era toda una delicia perderse en esos suaves y cálidos labios. Finalmente, las lenguas se fundieron.

El cerebro del profesor se desconectó y las necesidades del cuerpo tomaron el mando.

Hermione tuvo una sensación de _déjà vu_ y sus recuerdos se remontaron a su habitación el día de su cumpleaños.

Snape la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo y ella se agarró a sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio.

Se le humedeció la entrepierna mientras se dejaba besar y los pezones se endurecieron con el roce del pecho de él. Buscó con la pelvis la erección de él que avanzaba imparable hacia ella.

Hermione notó la encimera contra su espalda. Hasta que llegó Snape, nadie la había besado de esa forma. Su cuerpo estaba deseando ser acariciado por las fuertes manos del pocionista.

Subió las manos hasta llegar al cuello de Snape. Ahora atacaba ella. Le acarició el pelo. Snape se sentía al borde de la locura. Maravillosa locura.

El profesor dejó escapar un masculino gruñido mientras el beso se hacía mas exigente.

Ninguno de los 2 pensaba. Se dedicaban a sentirse. Él llevó sus manos a las nalgas de la chica y las apretó con pasión.

Hermione estaba a punto de estallar en llamas. Tenía un incendio entre las piernas.

La mano de Snape se cerró sobre su pecho por encima de la ropa. Los pezones de ella respondían a la perfección a las caricias que recibían del profesor.

-Merlín Severus!

Hermione no podía controlar los sonidos y frases incoherentes que salían de su boca.

La boca de Snape empezó a atacar el cuello de la chica. Ella deseaba que la mordiera, que la marcara como suya.

Ambos ardían de excitación. Se deseaban, necesitaban sentirse así de cerca. Deseaban esos besos, esas caricias.. Ya no podían negarlo mas.

De pronto, él apartó de un tirón el escote del vestido e inclinó la cabeza para apresar un pezón en su boca. Lo estaba deseando des de el día del cumpleaños de la chica.

Lamía, succionaba y mordía de forma deliciosa ese rosado pezón mientras ella colaba las manos por su camisa. Hermione necesitaba tocar su piel. Subía las manos por su espalda y arañaba sin piedad la piel desnuda del profesor mientras él devoraba su pecho.

Ella no podía parar de gemir y tocar tanta piel como pudiera del profesor. Sus dedos dejaban un rastro de fuego en la piel de Snape y lo estaban llevando al séptimo cielo.

Hermione recorría los músculos de los brazos y la espalda del profesor pero sus manos cambiaron de rumbo y se dirigieron a sus nalgas. Hermione lo apretaba mas contra ella y molía sus caderas en contra de su erección.

Snape rugió y la levantó por la parte trasera de los muslos mientras las piernas de ella rodeaban su cuerpo. La sostenía en equilibrio contra la encimera sin llegar a sentarla en ella.

El profesor coló una mano entre los muslos de ella y empezó a acariciarla a través de las empapadas bragas. Hermione se arqueó para recibir esas caricias que tanto ansiaba.

Ya nada mas importaba. No existía nada mas en el mundo que aquella zona entre los muslos de la chica que Snape estaba acariciando tan ricamente.

En aquella cocina solo se oía un caos de de jadeos que pasaron a ser audibles gemidos cuando el profesor coló un dedo en esas bragas y acarició el sexo de su alumna.

Hermione atacó de nuevo la boca de Snape mientras su cuerpo daba sacudidas de placer ante esas intimas caricias.

La chica coló su mano entre los cuerpos buscando la erección de Snape. La encontró escondida tras el pantalón del profesor y la apretó y acarició con dedicación.

La reacción de él fue casi violenta. Se hecho con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Hermione para recibir mejor las caricias que le ofrecía la joven bruja. Unos instantes después, la obligó a quitar la mano de entre sus cuerpos y con hábiles manos le arrancó las bragas.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado ante esa acción. Ese hombre iba a matarla de placer!

Con las bragas fuera de camino, la mano de Snape invadió su intimidad frotando con violencia. Le introdujo un dedo, luego otro...

Hermione gritaba mientras movía sus caderas para recibir mejor las atenciones que le brindaban los dedos de Snape. Se volvieron a besar. Él buscó de nuevo sus pezones con la boca y empezó a acariciar el clítoris de Hermione con el pulgar.

La chica estaba a punto de explotar. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y a punto de abandonarse al placer del orgasmo cuando Snape se apartó de ella de golpe.

Le fallaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas al suelo de la cocina. No entendía nada y esta muy cabreada.

-Hermione, estas ahí?- era la voz de Harry des de la puerta.

Hermione buscó a Snape y pudo ver como se sentaba para poder cubrir su erección. En esos momentos agradeció a todos los dioses que Snape hubiera sido espía y haberse enterado de la llegada de Harry justo a tiempo.

-Si, estoy aquí- dijo ella recogiendo sus bragas del suelo, escondiendolas y levantándose.

-Ah! Hola profesor, no le había visto- dijo Harry reparando en Snape.

-Potter.- Dijo Snape inclinando la cabeza hacia Harry. Aprovechando ese momento Hermione arreglo su ropa, pelo y maquillaje con una pasada de varita.

-Harry, que haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarte. Pansy me dijo que hacía rato que habías salido a por bebida y como tardabas mucho vine a ver si estabas bien.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, Snape habló.

-Que enternecedor Potter...

-Tranquilo Harry, estoy bien. Me entretuve porque me he encontrado al profesor cenando aquí y nos hemos puesto ha hablar de mi aprendizaje de pociones..

-Oh, perdón por interrumpir.

-Tranquilo Potter. La señorita Granger ya se iba.- Snape hizo aparecer una botella de escocés en el suelo.- Granger, no se olvide la botella que estaba buscando.

-Por eso estabas en el suelo?-preguntó Harry.

-Si, el profesor me ha dicho que guardaban las bebidas en ese armario.- se agacho de nuevo y agarro la botella.

-Bueno, buenas noches profesor- se despidió Harry.

-Potter, Granger- dijo como saludo Snape a sus alumnos.

Los chicos abandonaron la cocina. Snape suspiró con alivio y cerró los ojos. Esto se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Era muy peligroso dejarse llevar así en un castillo lleno de gente.

El lunes sin falta tendría que hablar con Hermione y dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

Miró el bulto de su pantalón. Tenía una erección considerable que le dolía a horrores encerrada en esos pantalones. Una ducha fría no le bastaría y no se pensaba arriesgar en buscar a Granger. Se dirigió a su solitaria habitación para poner solución eres pequeño gran problema que tienía entre las piernas...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos de nuevo! **

**Aquí dejo el nuevo capitulo. A todos, gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar Reviews. **

**Nos leemos pronto! ^^ **

* * *

Hermione no sabía como afrontar el día. Hoy tenía doble hora de pociones y después de lo ocurrido en las cocinas, no se atrevía a mirar a Snape a la cara.

El profesor no estaba mucho mejor que ella. Aunque se repetía una y otra vez que no era un cobarde, ese lunes se sentía como uno muy grande.

No sabía si arrepentirse de lo ocurrido. Lo había disfrutado, eso seguro, pero no estaba seguro de como proceder a continuación. Se debatía en si ir a desayunar o hacerlo en su habitación. Tarde o temprano tendría que verla pero eso no quitaba que estuviera nervioso.

_Por Merlín, eres Severus Snape! No puedes permitir que una adolescente te acobarde! Tu actúa con normalidad. Como si nada hubiera pasado..._

_Si, pero sabes tan bien como yo que ella no lo va a dejar pasar. Además sabes muy bien que merece una explicación a tu comportamiento..._

_Y yo no la merezco? Ella estaba allí al igual que yo! No recuerdo haberla obligado a nada! Sii, pero tu eres el adulto no? Pues actúa como tal! No puedes dejar que esto vaya mas lejos, por muchas ganas que tengas. Sigue siendo una niña y tu eres viejo, un sucio ex mortífago con las manos manchas de sangre y su jodido profesor. Lo siento pero esta vez no puedes dejarte llevar. Ella se merece algo mejor que tu y lo sabes..._

Snape suspiró e intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente mientras entraba al gran comedor. Se sentó en su sitio habitual al lado del Director y se dispuso a desayunar.

-Severus- dijo Dumbledore para empezar una conversación- Ya queda menos para las vacaciones de Navidad y creo que ya tengo el destino para el viaje con los veteranos.

_Mierda! El viaje! _Snape se había olvidado completamente de ese asunto y tal y como andaban las cosas lo que menos le apetecía era ir con los alcornoques de sus alumnos y ella a ningún sitio.

-Albus, sigo pensando que no soy el mas indicado para acompañar a esa panda de hipogrifos en celo...

_-_Al contrario chico! No se me ocurriría nadie mejor que tu para controlar a los alumnos! Te temen!

-Y donde has decidido mandarnos?

-Tengo un muy buen amigo que es el dueño de una de las nuevas islas artificiales de Dubai...

-A la playa?!- dijo Snape interrumpiendo al director- Es que quieres matarme?

-Tranquilo Severus, es una isla exclusivamente para magos. Os hospedareis es uno de los mejores hoteles que hay allí. Es un lugar muy exclusivo y siempre suele haber algún famosete disfrutando de sus vacaciones. No va a ser tan malo como crees...

Pero Snape había dejado de escuchar porque en esos momentos Hermione entraba al gran comedor claramente muerta de nervios. Él no podía apartar la vista de ella. Ella se sentía observada pero durante lo que duró su desayuno no levantó la vista del plato.

-Me estas escuchando Severus?

-Eh? Si, si Albus perdona, Dubai ,si, genial...

* * *

Los alumnos esperaban a Snape mientras hablaban con entusiasmo del viaje a Dubai. Dumbledore les había hecho el anuncio después del desayuno y todos estaban encantados con ir a la playa.

El profesor entró al aula y la clase dio comienzo.

-No quiero oír ni una palabra mas sobre el viaje.- escupió de malas maneras.- Tienen hora y media para realizar la poción. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Comiencen.- dijo y se sentó en su mesa mirando al frente.

-Joder, que humor trae hoy. Sabes que le pasa?-Preguntó Pansy a su compañera.

-Ni idea. No hemos hablado nada des de... bueno des de Halloween que lo encontré en las cocinas.- Hermione no le había contado a Pansy lo que realmente había pasado esa noche.

-Bueno pero eso no cuenta! Hablar sobre trabajo no es importante!- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Parkinson, Granger!- gritó Snape sobresaltando a las chicas- Hagan el favor de cerrar el pico si no quieren que las expulse de clase.

Snape reparó en que Hermione no levantaba la vista de su caldero. Iba a tener que hacer algo.

La clase terminó. Los chicos dejaron las muestras sobre la mesa del profesor.

-Señorita Granger, le importaría quedarse un momento?- preguntó Snape.

-Claro profesor- respondió ella con voz temblorosa.- Pansy, no hace falta que esperes. Te veo en el almuerzo.

Todos los alumnos salieron y Hermione se quedo de pie en medio de la clase mirando sus zapatos.

-Señorita Granger, siéntese por favor- dijo Snape ofreciéndole una silla frente a su mesa.

-Usted dirá profesor- respondió ella mientras se sentaba.

-Vera...- y no supo como continuar. Se limitó a mirarla en silencio. Ella levantó un momento la vista para apartarla enseguida claramente avergonzada.

Snape respiró hondo, se armó de valor y dijo

-Creo que sabe tan bien como yo que lo que pasó la noche de Halloween no estuvo bien.- Ella lo miró con cara decepcionada.-

-No le gustó? Hice algo mal?

-No!- respondió él demasiado rápido- Quiero decir que usted no hizo nada mal. Lo que estuvo mal es que no debió haber pasado.

-Pero ambos quisim...

-Si lo se pero eso no importa Hermione.- dijo él interrumpiéndola.- Lo importante en esto es que no debí haber permitido que eso pasara.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Eres una chica lista, sabes que no es correcto. Estamos en un colegio por el amor de Merlín!

-Si pero...

-Entiende que no es tan fácil. Se supone que soy un adulto responsable que no debe permitir esa clase de comportamientos.

-Pero yo...

-No me hagas esto mas difícil Hermione.- dijo él interrumpiéndola de nuevo- Eres una bruja brillante. Eres joven, inteligente, tienes toda tu vida por delante! No voy a permitir que tires todo eso por la borda por un simple revolcón con el viejo profesor de pocio..

-Basta Severus!- gritó ella para que la dejara hablar de una vez- Lo que yo quiera no cuenta para nada?

-Siento decirte que no.

-Eres un capullo- escupió ella con todo su odio.- Para mi no es un simple revolcón. Y después de oírte, creo que ves con demasiados buenos ojos. No soy tan maravillosa como crees ni tu tan malo como te crees.

-Cállate niña!

-No me tocabas como a una niña la otra noche...

-Largo. No quieres entender mi punto de vista. Vete.

-No. Entiende tu el mio joder! Cuando por fin consigo que un hombre maravilloso muestre algún interés por mi me sales con estas.

Ella empezó a llorar y el se sintió despreciable. Se tragó su orgullo y se levantó de la mesa, se plantó ante ella y la abrazó. Hermione enterró su cara en su fuerte pecho y lloró, lloró toda la frustración que sentía.

-No quiero que estés así por mi culpa. Te mereces ser feliz y yo llevo la desgracia allá por donde voy.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo ella entre sollozos.- Tu me ayudaste cuando mas te necesité. Has olvidado las cartas? Yo no. No he olvidado ninguna de tus palabras para animarme, ni pienso hacerlo. Has sido muy buen conmigo y...

-Shhhhh calla- susurró el poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.- Hermione, yo no puedo darte lo que tu quieres. No puedo negar que hay cierta...atracción pero, no puede ser.

Ella suspiró resignada. Lo había perdido antes de tenerlo. Le miró a los ojos y lo abrazó mas fuerte.

-Puedes seguir siendo mi amigo por correspondencia al menos?

-Claro que si- dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.

Desde ese día no se volvieron a tocar.

* * *

Los días pasaban y cada vez estaba mas cerca el viaje.

Snape y Hermione se cruzaban por los pasillos y se veían en clase pero nunca cruzaban mas de 2 palabras.

Él esperaba que ella le escribiera pero no lo hizo. Realmente se decepcionó al no recibir noticias pero pensó que ella lo intentaba superar.

Por su parte Hermione tuvo un cambio de actitud a peor. Estaba mucho mas malhumorada con sus compañeros, saltaba a la mínima y deseaba por encima de todo escribir a Snape. Pero no quiso hacerlo. La mejor forma de superar eso era cortar de raíz y así lo hizo.

* * *

Por fin llegó el día del viaje. La veintena de alumnos esperaban en el Hall cargados de maletas y con muchas ganas de divertirse.

Snape se plantó frente a ellos.

-Reduzcan todo su equipaje y guárdenlo en sus bolsillos. Hagan 2 grupos de 10 y esperen a los trasladores.

Los alumnos obedecieron. Snape dio un traslador al primer grupo y él cogió el segundo y se unió al segundo grupo.

Pansy cambió de posición y dejó a Hermione al lado de Snape. Ella y Draco querían a toda costa que Hermion y Snape terminaran juntos de una vez. Eran un par de tontos que no querían reconocer que se necesitaban y por su salud mental y la de todos los alumnos, tenían que juntar a esa pareja. No podían ni querían soportar mas a Snape con un humor de perros.

Después de sentir el tirón en el estomago, llegaron a Dubai. Los alumnos cayeron al suelo. Cuando Pansy abrió los ojos, sonrió al ver como Snape era el único que estaba de pie y tenía a Hermione cogida por la cintura.

Se soltaran como si su contacto quemara y ella dijo un tímido "Gracias."

-Siganme todos!- dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la recepción del hotel "Magic Beach". No llevaban ni un minuto en ese lugar y ya estaba amargado.

La recepción del hotel era impresionante. Era un resort de lujo y se notaba. Tenía un gran hall todo de mármol con fuentes y un montón de botones para ayudar a los visitantes.

-Bienvenidos al Magic Beach!- saludó jovialmente un joven mago de la recepción.

-Hola,-dijo fríamente Snape- tengo una reserva a nombre del colegio Hogwarts.

-Ooh! Debe ser usted el profesor Snape! Les estábamos esperando!

Mientras el profesor hablaba con el recepcionista, los chicos admiraban el hotel. Muchos empezaron a hacer fotos, otros a husmear por ahí... Pansy, Hermione y Luna hablaban animadamente.

-Herrr...Mai...on?

Ese acento era inconfundible.

-Viktor!- exclamó Hermione con alegría mientras corría hacia él- Que haces tu aquí? - Hermione saltó a sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza mientras el la besaba en la mejilla.

-El equipo de Bulgarrria estamos de vacaciones.

-Que coincidencia, nosotros hemos venido en viaje de estudios. Se te ve muy bien Viktor.

-Tu también estas genial...

Esa conversación no pasó desapercibida para Snape.

_Genial, no me bastaba con venir a la playa que encima tengo que aguantar al búlgaro y los musculitos de sus amigos... _

_-_Siento interrumpir tan bello reencuentro señorita Granger- dijo Snape en tono amenazante- Pero tengo las llaves de sus habitaciones y supongo que querrán instalarse.

-Si, claro profesor. Viktor, nos vemos en la playa supongo.

-Si quierres, puedo ponerrrte a ti y tus amigos en la lista de la fiesta en el club prrrivado a pie de playa. Nosotrrros vamos allí.

-Claro! Sería genial Viktor!

-Prrrofesorrr, usted también puede venirrrr.

-Gracias señor Krum pero no creo que sea el lugar indicado para mi.

-Te veo en un rato Viktor!- se despidió Hermione besando su mejilla.

* * *

Luna, Pansy y Hermione compartían una habitación con unas vistas espectaculares. Se estaban preparando para ir a la fiesta.

-Hermione, es genial que Viktor sea tu ex. Vamos a ir a una fiesta con la selección de Bulgaria!- dijo Pansy dando saltitos por la habitación.

-Si, y esos chicos son muy, muy guapos!- corroboró Luna.

-Chicas, tranquilas. Que van a pensar de nosotras si nos ven así de nerviosas?

Hermione, mientras se ponía su nuevo bikini rojo pensaba que quizás Viktor y sus compañeros la ayudarían a olvidarse del profesor.

Snape estaba sentado en el bar al lado de la piscina. Vestía un pantalón de hilo blanco con una camiseta negra de manga corta. Estaba disfrutando de su cerveza cuando vio como sus alumnos empezaban a bajar hacia la zona.

Todos iban en bañador y suponía que esperaban a Hermione para ir a la dichosa fiestecita con los búlgaros.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven padrino.- dijo Draco.- Vas a venir a la fiesta?

-Es necesario que te responda?- dijo Snape alzando una ceja.

En esos momentos llegó Hermione. Vestía un pequeñísimo bikini rojo y unas sandalias de tacón negras atadas al tobillo.

Todas las chicas llevaban un aspecto similar pero no había reparado en ello hasta que apareció Hermione.

La chica lo vio sentado a la barra y se acercó a él contoneando las caderas.

-Vaya, profesor! Nunca pensé que lo vería sin sus túnicas!- Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a su brazo izquierdo donde quedaba un ligero rastro de lo que en su día fue la marca de Voldemort.

-Señorita Granger, no tiente a su suerte y lárguese. Aunque estemos en la playa sigo siendo su profesor y puedo castigarla...

Mas que una amenaza sonó como una proposición indecente. Ella se lamió los labios y el recorrió todo su cuerpo con los ojos.

-Bueno señor, nos vamos a la fiesta privada. Si quiere venir, ya sabe donde encontrarnos.

La chica se fue y Snape observó esas deliciosas nalgas mientras se iba de allí.

No quería, pero sabía que acabaría presentándose en la fiesta. Hermione estaba demasiado... apetecible como para dejarla rodeada de jugadores de Quidditch jóvenes y millonarios.

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Para que os hagáis una idea de a que tipo de fiesta invita Viktor a Hermione: watch?v=fqY2BlgLTdQ**

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Os estoy mal acostumbrando con actualizar tan rápido! Jejejejeje Recordar que el miércoles me marcho unos días a Londres y estaré ausente. No actualizaré en unos días pero no me demoraré mucho! XD**

**-Chofis: Gracias por tus ánimos y gracias por leer! **

**-FranSnape: Sigo, sigo, sigo! :)**

**-Alexza Snape: Ese Viktor siempre en medio... Pero tranquila, nuestro Sev es muy posesivo y aunque se haga el duro lo que él cree suyo, es suyo! ;)**

**-Mama Shmi: Pues si, Sev es todo un caballero pero como leerás en el capitulo, también se deja llevar a veces! **

**A todos, gracias por leer y por los animos que me dais para que siga!**

* * *

Hacía un calor insoportable. Snape se había recogido el pelo en una coleta. Seguía en el bar del hotel y se resistía en ir a la fiesta de los búlgaros. Eran las 4 de la tarde y Hermione y el resto de sus alumnos hacía ya casi 3 horas que se habían ido.

No pudo mas, apuró su bebida y se fue hacia el club.

No le costó mucho encontrarlo. Estaba a pie de playa, rodeado de mucho ruido y coches de lujo. Nunca había entendido porque los magos se empeñaban en aprender a conducir como los muggles pero cuando vio ese cochazos en la puerta empezó a entenderlo todo. En esa fiesta debía de haber magos muy ricos...

La entrada al local era un hervidero de magos y brujas que querían entrar a toda costa para ver a los jugadores de la selección de Bulgaria y a los famosos que seguro había ahí. Una elegante moqueta roja daba la bienvenida a los invitados. Un cordón de terciopelo mantenía a los curiosos a ralla y la puerta estaba flanqueada por dos seguratas de tamaño considerable.

Se acercó a la puerta y enseguida uno de los enormes magos de seguridad le impidió el paso.

-Nombre?- preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo

-Severus Snape.

-A dentro- respondió el portero después de repasar los nombres de una lista.

Nada mas cruzar el umbral, 2 preciosas brujas escuetamente vestidas de blanco le dieron la bienvenida mientras le ofrecían una copa de Champagne. La aceptó y le invitaron a cruzar 2 puertas de cristal que llevaban al exterior.

Lo que allí vio le dejo sin habla. Snape no sabía si aquello era el cielo o el mismísimo infierno. Música extremadamente alta y machacante según su opinión. Una piscina en el centro del recinto en la que se bañaban las mas espectaculares brujas que hubiera visto nunca. A los lados, tumbonas y... camas? Merlín si, camas! Camas de matrimonio donde magos y brujas tomaban el sol y charlaban mientras bebían. Un poco mas al fondo, una plataforma donde estaba el DJ con brujas prácticamente desnudas bailando sobre unos podios. Frente al DJ, la improvisada pista de baile donde pudo ver a la mayoría de sus alumnos bastante borrachos todo y ser tan temprano.

Dumbledore lo mataría! Como había dejado a sus alumnos en un antro de pecado como ese? Y donde narices estaba Hermione? Se paseó por el recinto mientras la buscaba. Cada vez le gustaba menos ese sitio. Magos bastante mayores rodeados de brujas no mucho mas mayores que sus alumnas. Arrumacos en público, bailes que sacarían los colores al mismísimo diablo...

-Potter!- gritó al ver al muchacho en la barra.- Donde está Granger?

-Pues creo que con Draco, Pansy y Viktor en la zona VIP

-La zona que? Donde narices está eso?

Harry señaló a una zona elevada y algo apartada. Estaba llena de mullidos cojines blancos y sofás. Allí estaban los magos que se veían mas adinerados y algunos de los jugadores de la selección y luego la vio a ella.

Hermione bailaba sobre una mesa de una forma de lo mas sensual mientras todos los magos allí presentes se la comían con los ojos. Quería ir y sacarla de ahí pero no podía moverse. Estaba hipnotizado siguiendo el movimiento de sus curvas. Pero donde había aprendido esa niña a moverse así?

Un mago bastante mas mayor que Snape se acercó a ella ofreciéndole una copa mientras acariciaba su cintura. La sangre de Snape hervía de rabia. Empezó a moverse para sacarla de ahí pero Viktor se adelantó y apartó la mano del mago mayor. Por un segundo Snape respiro tranquilo. Ya casi estaba en la entrada de la zona VIP cuando pudo ver claramente como Viktor Krum agarraba las nalgas de la chica y la besaba.

-Granger!- rujió con toda su ira- Bájese de ahí!

Hermione le miró horrorizada y se apartó del búlgaro. Se acercó con temor a Snape.

-Se puede saber que narices está haciendo niña?

-Divertirme señor.

-No sea insolente! Revolcarse con el señor Krum y dejarse manosear no me parece divertido.

-Quizás esa diversión me sirve para olvidarme de lo que no puedo tener- dijo ella acercándose a él peligrosamente.

Mientras la tenía ahí, cerca, enfundada en ese diminuto bikini, alguien le vació encima una botella de Champagne.

Era la imagen mas erótica que había visto en toda su vida. Ese cuerpecito que le quitaba el sueño empapado. Las gotas de la bebida resbalando por el valle entre sus pechos...

-Draco!- gritó para llamar la atención del chico- Reúna a todos sus compañeros y vayan al hotel. Ya!

Agarró a Hermione por el brazo y la sacó a rastras de allí.

Una vez en la calle se apareció en el parking del hotel.

-Suéltame!- gritó ella muy enfadada.- Eres insoportable! Ni disfrutas ni dejas disfrutar!

-Cállate y deja de comportarte como una cualquiera!

Hermione le miró sorprendida y le cruzó la cara con una sonora bofetada.

-Ni se te ocurra acusarme de nada Snape.- siseó ella.

El profesor se sobaba la cara todavía incrédulo por lo que ella acababa de hacer. No sabía porque pero el verla todavía empapada, con ese bikini y furiosa lo encendía como una tea.

Snape dejó de pensar de nuevo y la besó. La apoyó en uno de los coches de lujo allí aparcados y su luenga se abrió paso entre sus labios.

Era como si retomaran la noche de Halloween. No hubo un aumento progresivo de la excitación. Al primer roce de sus labios ambos estallaron en llamas.

La lengua del profesor era exigente y eso la estimuló al máximo, la llevó a responder con igual fiereza.

Subiendo los brazos por su espalda, se agarró a su camiseta. Deseaba estrecharse contra él.

-Merlín profesor...- ronroneó ella.

-Señorita Granger, ha sido una niña muy mala. Merece un castigo.- respondió él mientras atacaba su cuello.

-Siiii- gimió ella- castigueme!

Ese juego de roles encendió muchísimo mas a Snape y Hermione tomó nota mental de su reacción para volver a incitarle en un futuro.

Snape rozaba su cuello con los dientes. Hermione soltó un gemido y giró la cabeza ofreciéndose. Él dirigía su boca hacia la clavícula de la chica.

Snape cogió una de las manos de la chica y empezó a lamer con mucha suavidad uno de sus dedos. Esa acción enviaba sacudidas de placer a su húmedo sexo. Ella retiró la mano y se lanzó a devorar su boca mientras se recostaba mejor en el capó de aquel coche.

No se dio cuenta cuando le quitó la parte de arriba del bikini pero soltó un gritito ahogado cuando la brisa acarició su piel desnuda.

Con ambas manos, Snape acariciaba salvajemente los pechos de la chica mientras con su lengua invadía su boca.

Hermione necesitaba tocar su piel y empezó a subir la camiseta de él. Se la quitó y empezó a acariciar su fuerte pecho. Cogió sus pezones y los apretó suavemente al igual que hacía él con los suyos.

Snape rompió el beso para bajar hasta los pechos de Hermione. Los llenó de besos y empezó a lamer y succionar los pezones de su alumna. Se notaba el sabor a Champagne...

El profesor la obligó a apoyarse completamente en el capó del coche. La chica enredaba los dedos en su pelo y acercaba la cabeza mas a su cuerpo para sentir mejor las atenciones que la lengua de Snape brindaba a sus pezones.

Las manos del profesor empezaron a subir por la parte exterior de sus muslos para de repente cambiar su rumbo y bajar hacia las rodillas. Así, una y otra vez. Hermione se impacientaba. Quería mas, mucho mas.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, las manos de Snape, abrieron una senda ardiente en la parte interna de los muslos de ella.

Una de las manos del profesor se paró justo al lado de su sexo mientras la otra seguía hacia arriba y acariciaba a Hermione por encima de las bragas del bikini. Las caderas de la chica se movieron hacia delante por si solas animando a Snape a seguir. Dejó el pezón de su alumna, se puso en cuclillas, inspiró el aroma a hembra que desprendía Hermione antes de lamer su sexo por encima del bikini.

Hermione gimió y se arqueó sobre el capó del coche para volver a dejarse caer segundos después.

Snape apartó las bragas a un lado y enseguida su lengua humedecía aún mas la delicada carne intima de forma insoportablemente excitante.

Le arrancó las bragas de un tirón y Hermion casi tiene un orgasmo en ese momento. Entre gritos y jadeos, Hermione se dedicaba a procesar todas esas excitantes sensaciones que eran nuevas para ella. Si que con Vikctor habían pasado lo suyo hacía unos años para nada era comparable con lo que le hacía ese hombre.

La chica estaba a punto de estallar pero quería sentir a Snape dentro cuando lo hiciera. Incorporándose con dificultad, agarró el pelo de Snape y tiró de el. El profesor dejó la entrepierna de la chica y empezó a levantarse.

Se metió entre las piernas de Hermione, la estrechó entre sus brazos y empezó a besarla y besar su cuello.

Ella buscó el cierre del pantalón de él. Lo abrió y no dudó en meter la mano para buscar su erección. Él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras ella liberaba su enorme pene de la prisión que eran sus boxers.

Susurrando incoherencias al oído, Snape la agarró con firmeza de las nalgas y la levantó ligeramente mientras dirigía toda la longitud de su duro miembro hacia ella.

Hermione soltó un erótico gemido mientras Snape entraba en ella con una dura y profunda embestida.

Ella se agarró a su cuerpo mientra él empezaba a moverse con ese antiquísimo baile.

Las embestidas eran rudas. Tenía a Hermione cogida por las caderas y estaba seguro que dejaría marcas en la chica pero ahora eso no importaba. Solo le importaba tirársela salvajemente y hacerle pagar su poca fuerza de voluntad.

En ese parking solo se oían los jadeos y gemidos de ambos. Snape arremetía con fuerza. Ella de pronto se tensó y empezó a sacudirse intentando desesperadamente agarrarse a él mientras el mundo estallaba a su alrededor con el placer del orgasmo. Hermione se apretó en contra del miembro de Snape arrastrándole al éxtasis con ella y con un ronco gemido él alcanzó el orgasmo y derramó su semilla en el cálido interior de la chica. Acto seguido se desplomó contra ella mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Sin separarse de ella, alzó la cabeza, la miró, apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara y los apareció a ambos en su habitación.

Hermione no sabía que decir así que se limitó a entrar al baño de Snape y cubrir su cuerpo con su albornoz mientras él abría el mini bar.

La chica se disponía a irse...

-A donde crees que vas?

-A mi habitación...- dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara.- tengo que ducharme y eso...

-De eso nada.- dijo el mientras la cogía por la cintura y la llevaba hacía la cama.- tu te quedas aquí y si te quieres duchar ya sabes donde está el baño.- agregó con una picara sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió y empezó a besarle de nuevo...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Estos días estoy algo ocupada y mis capitulos no me terminan de convencer... **

**Si puedo, en unas horas subo otro capitulo si no mañana sin falta cuelgo otro. **

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Intentaba enfocar su vista para saber donde estaba. Intentó levantarse pero tenía un cálido peso envolviendo su cintura. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para encontrar a Snape plácidamente dormido abrazándola por la espalda. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y las imágenes de hacía una horas llenaron su mente y se ruborizó violentamente.

Recordaba como la había sacado de la fiesta, como la había insultado, como ella le pegaba y acto seguido... **eso...**

Sonrió para sus adentros. Le habían echado el mejor polvo de su vida! Y la cara que puso el pobre profesor cuando la vio con Vikt...

Dios Viktor! Había quedado con él para cenar y se había olvidado por completo. Miró la hora y soltó un gritito. Las 6:30 de la madrugada! Pero cuando, como? Había pasado toda la noche con él? Su mente le envió imágenes de cuando llegó a su habitación y él no la dejó marcharse, de como ella atacó su boca y de como volvió a poseerla una, dos y hasta 3 veces. Ese hombre no agotaba nunca sus fuerzas! Se removió un poco en su abrazo para intentar soltarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que Snape la apretara mas contra su fuerte pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar la erección mañanera de Snape presionando entre sus nalgas.

-Severus...- susurró.- Despierta.

-Mmmnnnnññññ- gruñó él contra su pelo.

-Tienes idea de la hora que es?- preguntó ella con voz suave.- Son las 6 y medía de la mañana.

-A pues perfecto- dijo él con voz ronca y adormilada...- Que?! Ya es por la mañana?!- dijo de pronto alterado al ser consciente de lo que había dicho la chica.

-Pues si. Y necesito que me sueltes. Tengo que volver a mi habitación para ducharme y vestirme para bajar a desayunar.

-Estas loca? No puedes entrar ahora a tu habitación! Como les explicas a tu compañeras de donde vienes?

Ella lo meditó. El profesor tenía razón.

-Dúchate aquí y baja a desayunar. Si alguien te pregunta pues di que llegaste tarde y te fuiste temprano a correr por la playa.

Snape se tumbó sobre su espalda y se tapó los ojos con un brazo. Hermione se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con la sábana para ir hacia el baño dejando a Snape desnudo sobre su cama. Él, la miró. Estaba tan bonita... El pelo revuelto, todavía sonrojada y solo cubierta por esa sábana color crema que ya estaba deseando arrancarle. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y él le devolvió algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Entró en el baño y cerro la puerta tras ella.

_Y ahora que Snape? Has cruzado la última barrera. Te has tirado a tu alumna, varias veces! Vas ha apartarla otra vez de tu lado? Lo has intentado y no ha funcionado. La amas? No, eso no pero algo hay... No puedes negar que os atraéis como imanes. Su cuerpo parece hecho para encajar con el tuyo a la perfección. Como te gusta complicarte la vida Snape. A ver como te lo montas ahora cuando volváis al colegio. Que va a ser tu aprendiz! Y como la miro a la cara yo ahora? Y si se arrepiente? Y si no le ha gustado? Bueno, no desesperes, actúa como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo e intenta no hablar del tema..._

__-Severus Snape!- gritó muy molesta Hermione desde el baño sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Ven ahora mismo!

El profesor abrió la puerta y la encontró totalmente desnuda frente al espejo.

-Se puede saber porque gritas así?

-Tu me has visto?!- dijo ella señalando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Si, y me encanta lo que veo... -dijo de forma seductora acercándose a ella como un felino que está a punto de atacar a su presa.

-Quita! - dijo ella empujando su pecho.- Mira! Me has llenado de marcas!

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver el cuerpo de la chica. Marcas de dedos en sus caderas, mordidas en su cuello y pechos... Ella se miraba al espejo horrorizada.

-Tu tampoco te quedaste atrás- dijo él mientras le mostraba los arañazos que tenía en su espalda..

Ella se quedó muda. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y puso morritos.

-No te pongas así niña. No tienes ni idea de lo apetecible que te ves en estos momentos...

Sin dejarla responder se abalanzó sobre ella y atacó su boca con fiereza.

Ella sabía que tenían que hablar. No podían hacer como si nada, pero la lengua de su profesor se coló en su boca y el resto dejó de importar.

Él la cargó en brazos y se metió con ella en la ducha. Encendió el agua mientras seguía besandola con fiereza y la dejó en el suelo de nuevo.

Ella, cansada de ser pasiva, agarró el miembro del hombre y lo empezó a masajear de forma lenta y deliciosa mientras el agua caliente acariciaba los cuerpos de ambos.

-Merlín Hermione...

-Shhhh- dijo ella hablando sobre sus labios- disfruta...

Snape se dedicaba a sentir lo que la bruja le regalaba. Dios pero que manos tenía esa niña!

Hermione empujó a Snape contra la pared de la ducha y se agachó frente a él.

Agarró su pene y empezó a lamerlo de arriba a bajo y de abajo arriba. Snape soltaba masculinos gemidos y rezaba interiormente para que la chica dejara de torturarlo y se lo metiera entero en la boca.

Ella empezó a masturbarlo de nuevo mientras se dedicaba a lamer y besar sus testículos. las caderas de Snape se movieron de forma involuntaria hacia delante y Hermione sonrió. Esa era la señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Empezó a lamer de forma circular la inflamada cabeza del miembro mientras él soltaba jadeos y gemidos.

Cuando creyó que el profesor había recibido bastante tortura, introdujo toda su longitud en su boca con habilidad.

-Merlín Granger!- dijo él con voz llena de deseo.

La chica empezó a succionar de forma deliciosa mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba los testículos de él.

Si esa niña seguía con eso iba a hacer que se corriera y él quería volver a enterrarse en su cálida vagina. Con gran esfuerzo, puso fin a esa dulce tortura a la que era sometido y levantó a Hermione. La besó con fuerza y la giró. La pegó bruscamente contra la pared de la ducha aplastando deliciosamente sus pechos contra las frías baldosas.

A Hermione le encantaba que fuera tan brusco y a él le encantaba dominar en esta clase de situaciones. La inclinó hacia abajo y ella apoyó sus manos contra la pared. Sin siquiera prepararla entró bruscamente en ella.

-Mmmmm... Profesor...- gimió ella.

-Ha. (embistió). Sido (embistió). Muy (embistió). Mala (embistió)

Él la tenía firmemente cogida por las caderas mientras empujaba fuertemente dentro de ella. Hermione soltaba un fuerte gemido a cada embestida que recibía.

-Estas tan apretada...- dijo Snape apretando los dientes para no terminar.

Hermione no aguantó mas. Soltó un largo gemido mientras dejaba escapar el nombre de Snape y su orgasmo la envolvió.

Se contraía de forma deliciosa sobre el miembro del pofesor arrastrándolo al borde de su clímax.

Él salió precipitadamente de ella y se masturbó sobre su trasero para terminar derramándose sobre la suave piel de sus redondeadas nalgas.

Mientras se normalizaban sus respiraciones, empezaron a ducharse.

* * *

-Severus, antes de bajar a desayunar, creo que deberíamos hablar..

-Puede que tengas razón.- suspiró él.

-Esto... nosotros... bueno yo...

-Hermione, te voy a ser sincero y seré directo. No podemos negar que hay cierta atracción entre nosotros. No te voy a pedir nada. Mientras tu quieras, mi cama está abierta para ti.

-Vaya, si que has sido directo...

-Solo te digo que vamos a tener que ser discretos mientras dure esta... aventura.

-Si claro, eso seguro. Yo tampoco te voy a pedir exclusividad ni nada por el estilo. Dejemos las cosas como están.

-Eres libre de ver a quien quieras Hermione.

-Gracias. Supongo... -eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

Snape, amablemente, curó las marcas que dejó en el cuerpo de ella y antes de abandonar la habitación le hizo tomar una poción anticonceptiva.

* * *

Después del desayuno, los alumnos se fueron a la playa.

Pansy no se creía las excusas que había soltado Hermione pero si la chica no quería contar nada ella no la iba a presionar.

Snape estaba sentado en la terraza de un bar vigilando a sus alumnos que estaban tirados en la arena tomando el sol.

No pudo ocultar una mueca de disgusto cuando vio aparecer a Krum y a sus amiguitos búlgaros. Se sentaron unas mesas mas allá.

Hermione se acercó a ellos. Des de su posición, Snape podía oír todo lo que se decían.

-Mione, donde te metiste ayerrr? Se enfadó mucho tu prrrofesorr?

-No ,no Viktor, todo está bien. Me fui al hotel pero me quedé dormida y por eso ni fui a la cena.

-Oh, esta bien. Te apetece irrr hoy?

Snape contuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta. Él le había dado carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera pero eso no quitaba que fuera extremadamente posesivo.

-Viktor veras, no creo que sea buena idea. Tu quieres algo mas y yo solo puedo darte mi amistad.

-Perrro ayerrr me besaste...

-Si, lo se pero... me he dado cuenta de que no puedo darte lo que tu me pides. Nuestro tiempo ya pasó Viktor.

-Bueno, podemos irrr en grrrupo a la cena. Celebrrrremos que mañana es Navidad con tus amigos.

Después de meditarlo un poco ella aceptó.

-Vale Vik, a las 9 quedamos en el Hall.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche y Snape estaba en la puerta del restaurante donde Hermione estaba cenando con Kum, Pansy, Draco, Harry y Luna.

Hermione lo vio en la puerta, pero no quiso acercarse. Fue él el que no quiso exclusividad. Fue él quien dejó claro que había carta blanca. Le vio marcharse con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

A las 12:30 de la noche Hermione entraba al bar de Jazz. Snape estaba sentado solo en una mesa apartada.

-Puedo sentarme?

El profesor alzó los ojos y la vio de pie enfundada en un vestido negro que quitaba el sentido.

-Si quieres...

Ella se sentó y pidió un Gin Tonic a un camarero.

-Que haces aquí sola Hermione?

-Los demás han ido a una disco y a mi me apetecía pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

-Ya te has cansado de tu amiguito el búlgaro?

-Estas celoso?- preguntó divertida.

-Celoso de ese niñato? No me has reír Granger.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que me dio total libertad...

-Si, y no sabes como me arrepiento.- dijo entre dientes.

Ella sonrió y le besó en los labios.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio escuchando a la banda y saboreando sus bebidas. Se miraron un segundo a los ojos y sin decirse nada ambos se levantaron para irse al hotel. Se cogieron de la mano y caminaron fuera del local. Hermione los apareció directamente en su habitación.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! **

**Me han hecho tan feliz con los reviews que he decidido actualizar por segunda vez aunque esté atareada! **

**-Mama Shmi : Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me animan mucho a seguir! **

-KukaSnape **: Gracias por tus reviews tan positivos! Me pones de muy buen humos para seguir escribiendo! **

**A todos muchas gracias por leer. No os cortéis en escribirme y darme vuestra opinión! **

**Nos leemos! ^^**

* * *

Hermione estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. Snape la miraba intensamente a los ojos a través del reflejo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros sin apartar la mirada del espejo. Ella se quedó totalmente inmóvil mientras él recorría con los ojos la imagen reflejada de su cuerpo. Hemione pudo ver en la mirada de Snape una ardiente y ávida corriente eléctrica que casi podía sentir acariciar y excitar su cuerpo.

Ella suspiró cuando las manos de él se deslizaron al rededor de su cintura y luego subieron hasta los pechos cubiertos por la seda del vestido negro. Hermione cubrió las manos de Snape con las suyas apretándolas. Empujó el trasero para rozarlo con la creciente erección del profesor. Snape empezó a besar su cuello y ella pudo ver des de el espejo como él empezaba a bajar la cremallera del vestido. Los pechos quedaron desnudos.

-Preciosa- susurró Snape cargado de deseo. Esa bruja acababa con todo su auto control.

Esa palabra susurrada contra su oído hizo que Hermione se estremeciera y se estirara como una gata en celo. Llevó una mano hacia atrás para rodearle el cuello y arqueó la espalda alzando esos duros pezones que clamaban caricias. Ella gimió cuando Snape empezó a pellizcar esos rosados montículos que coronaban sus pechos.

Nunca había sido una exhibicionista, sino mas bien todo lo contrario porque era lo que se esperaba de ella pero ver sus cuerpos entrelazados en el reflejo de ese espejo le hizo desear que todo el mundo pudiera ver ese espectáculo. Ese hombre estaba despertando una nueva Hermione a la que le encantaba experimentar.

Una de las manos de Snape bajó hacia la parte inferior del vestido y llegó a la entrepierna. Hermione soltó un gruñido y se ofreció mas a él.

Se dio la vuelta siempre abrazada a él. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Llevaba ya la mitad fuera cuando las manos del hombre se metieron bajo el vestido para tocar esas nalgas que le volvían loco. Al principio las apretó y acarició con fuerza pero cuando la bruja terminó con los botones y empezó a bajar la camisa por sus hombros, la levantó por el trasero apretándola con fuerza contra su sexo completamente erecto y visible presionando sobre la tela de los pantalones.

Hermione se olvidó de seguir quitando su camisa y le besó con desespero. Sus lenguas luchaban mientras sus cuerpos se restregaban con furia. Snape la bajó al suelo y rápidamente terminó de bajar el vestido. Poco después las bragas de encaje corrieron la misma suerte que el vestido negro dejándola completamente desnuda sobre unos tacones altos.

Snape dejó de besarla y levantó la cabeza. Se quedó paralizado y ella se volvió para mirar por encima de su hombro. Vio la imagen de ambos en el espejo. Snape no podía apartar la vista. Era una imagen maravillosa.

Verse así hizo a Hermione caer en la cuenta de que uno de los dos llevaba demasiada ropa puesta. Girándose de nuevo terminó de quitarle la camisa y trató de llegar al botón de los pantalones. Cuando por fin lo desabrochó, empezó a bajar la cremallera y se puso de rodillas para bajarle el pantalón. Vio encantada que no llevaba ropa interior. Liberó la erección del profesor que palpitaba frente a ella. Besó la hinchada cabeza del pene mientras seguía bajando sus pantalones pero al llegar a los tobillos abandonó la tarea y empezó a masturbar a Snape. La complaciente bruja introdujo toda la longitud en su boca y comenzó a succionar. Snape soltó un gruñido de placer y enterró los dedos en los cabellos de ella.

Cuando el profesor pensava que moriría de placer, la cogió de los brazos y la obligó a levantarse. La besó con furia mientras la volvía a alzar por sus nalgas y ella rodeaba su cuerpo con sus piernas. Se volvió hacia una de las camas sin dejar de besarla. Olvidó que tenía los pantalones en los tobillos y tropezó. Hermione gritó y se apretó al cuerpo de Snape esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. El profesor la soltó y puso las manos en el suelo parando la caída. Hermione se soltó de su agarre y cayó suavemente al suelo debajo de él. Ambos suspiraron de alivio.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Snape.

Hermione empezó a asentir con la cabeza y dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta.

-Hermione!- Chillo Pansy.

-No entres!- se apresuró a responder Hermione.

El pomo de la puerta empezó a girar y Snape se apresuró a empujar la puerta con sus pies para que no pudieran abrir.

-Va todo bien? Venía a ver si estabas aquí pero he oído un grito...

-Si, si estoy bien Pansy. Me iba a la cama y he tropezado.

-A la cama? Porque no te cambias y te vienes a tomar algo? Draco nos espera abajo!

-N.. no, no ves tu. Yo estoy cansada.

Snape empezó a morder su oreja y deslizó su mano hacia la entrepierna de ella.

-Seguro que estas bien Hermione?- Volvió a preguntar Pansy.

Hermione no podía responder. Snape la estaba besando mientras la masturbaba.

-Hermione?- Pansi empezaba a sospechar que la chica no estaba sola.

-Si, si estoy bien.- dijo cuando el profesor liberó su boca. Sus palabras eran débiles y entrecortadas. Su respiración estaba acelerada a causa de lo que el profesor le hacía. - De verdad que estoy bien Pansy- dijo rezando para que su amiga se fuera.- Voy a tratar de dormir un poco.

-Espero que no sea cierto.- susurró Snape para acto seguido atrapar un pezón con su boca y mordisquearlo suavemente.

-Hermione- llamó de nuevo Pansy.

-Si?- respondió encogiéndose. Snape había bajado por su cuerpo besándolo para llegar a su entrepierna.

Ella trató de cerrar la piernas para impedir lo que pensaba que iba a hacer pero Snape las abrió de nuevo dejando a la vista lo que mas deseaba ver en el mundo.

-Hermione?- Pansy insistía.- Seguro que va todo bien?

- Si, si estoy bien.- Su voz sonó casi como un chillido, pues el profesor había empezado a pasar la lengua por su carne intima.

Hermione agarró del pelo a Snape y tiró de él para que dejara de hacer eso.

Pensó que él obedecería. Se incorporó un poco entre sus piernas y le sonrió pícaramanete mientras metía un dedo dentro de ella.

Empezó a gemir sin importar que Pansy estuviera tras la puerta. Snape se lanzó a besarla para callar sus gritos.

-Bueno, me voy Hermione. Que pases una buena noche...- dijo Pansy de forma sospechosa... Y se fue.

Snape la masturbaba concienzudamente mientras ella se retorcía de placer. La chica estaba a punto. El profesor se puso en pie y la cogió en brazos. Por lo visto había podido terminar de quitarse los pantalones. Con habilidad, quitó los zapatos de la chica.

Snape se dejó en la cama con ella sobre su pecho. Hermione aprovechó esa posición y se incorporó antes de que el profesor intentara ponerla debajo de él. Por una vez quería ser ella la que mandaba.

El profesor intentó agarrarla pero ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él buscando su erección y descendiendo lentamente sobre las caderas del hombre.

Se quedaron inmóviles mirándose a los ojos mientras él la llenaba.

Hemione empezó a cabalgarlo con rudeza.

Snape estaba hipnotizado mirando a la chica rebotar sobre su cuerpo. No le gustaba ceder el control en este tipo de artes pero los movimientos de la bruja lo estaban llevando al cielo. Su orgullo de macho dominante pudo mas que el placer que sentía y agarrándola, giró con fuerza quedando él encima de ella.

Empezó a penetrarla con fuerza mientras ella enterraba las uñas en su espalda. Un momento después dio un grito en señal de protesta pues Snape cogió sus muñecas y las aprisionó sobre su cabeza contra la almohada. Hermione intentó liberarse pero al ver que era tarea imposible se concentró en preparar su cuerpo para recibir con máximo gozo las embestidas del profesor.

Ambos gemían y jadeaban sin poder detenerse. Bastaron unas embestidas mas para que Hermione fuera rodeada por un poderoso orgasmo arrastrando a Snape con ella.

El profesor se dejó caer sobre su alumna mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración.

Antes de quedarse dormidos ella la recordó que no podía dormir allí pues Luna y Pansy no tardarían en volver.

Snape no pensaba dormir solo así que después de que ella dejara una nota para sus compañeras la cargó como un fardo y la llevó a su habitación. Le dio una poción anticonceptiva y se tumbó en la cama junto a ella.

Hermione estaba adormilandose sobre el pecho de Snape cuando este le susurró un "Feliz Navidad".

* * *

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin después de casi 2 semanas en la playa.

Hermione y Snape habían decidido que lo mejor era hablar con Pansy y contarle porque su amiga ya no dormía en su habitación.

Pansy se alegró mucho por ellos y juro guardar el secreto.

Viktor se marchó unos días antes que los alumnos de Hogwarts y se despidió de Hermione y bajo una mirada de odio de Snape.

Snape no soportaba que ningún hombre se acercara a la bruja. Aunque no eran mas que amantes, él la había mascado como suya y sus cosas no se tocan!

Hermione estaba encantada con la posesividad y rudeza del mago. No tenían ninguna relación en firme pero ambos estaban satisfechos con el sexo.

* * *

Una vez llegaron al colegio, Dumbledore explicó a Hermione como serían sus nuevos horarios para poder compaginar con las clases. Por las mañanas tendría sus clases normales y a partir de las 15:00 empezaría su aprendizaje. Las clases serian de lunes a domingo y durarían lo que el profesor Snape creyera necesario.

La bruja estaba ansiosa por que llegara el lunes y empezar a trabajar con el profesor.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo mi última actualización en unos días. En la madrugada de mañana cojo un avión y me voy a mis merecidas vacaciones! No os preocupéis que no tardaré en volver! :)**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y a mis fieles chofis, Alexza Snape, KukaSnape, Mama Shmi y a dulceysnape por sus reviews. Espero muchos mas que son lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo! **

**Saluditos y nos leemos a la vuelta! ^^**

* * *

Era Lunes por la mañana y los alumnos terminaban sus desayunos antes de afrontar sus clases.

Snape había tomado la determinación de tratar a Hermione como a cualquier otro alumno. Ante todo era un profesional y por muchas ganas que tuviera de tirársela en todos los rincones de ese jodido castillo, no podía dejar que sus sucios deseos lo dominaran. Su primera clase del día era Pociones dobles con los mayores y era el momento perfecto para empezar a actuar como el adulto que se suponía que era.

Los alumnos estaban sentados en sus mesas y mientras esperaban al profesor, comentaban las maravillas de su reciente viaje.

Hermione y Pansy hablaban en susurros mientras eran observadas por Ron y Harry.

-Ron, deja de mirarla así. Da miedo.

-Harry, la echo mucho de menos...- dijo Ron apesadumbrado.

-Eso podías haberlo pensado antes de meterte en las bragas de Lavender no?

-Bueno, si pero quiero recuperarla!

-Ron, no creo que sea buena idea. No se que pasa pero esas dos se traen algo entre manos. Durante el viaje, a Hermione casi ni se la veía y Pansy y Draco siempre tenían una excusa para justificar su ausencia. Yo creo que ha vuelto con Krum.

-Que! Nah, lo dudo mucho. Antes de que la selección de Bulgaria se fuera, yo le vi muy acaramelado con una de las animadoras...

-No se Ron pero Hermione está muy rara...

-Voy a intentar acercarme de nuevo a ella. Por lo menos quiero seguir siendo su amigo.

La conversación quedó ahí porque justo en ese momento Snape entraba al aula.

-Silencio! Tienen las instrucciones en la pizarra.- bramó mientras hacía aparecer los pasos a seguir en la pizarra.- Comiencen!

Los alumnos se pusieron a trabajar en silencio. El profesor recorría el aula con la mirada y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione. La chica no pudo evitar sonreirle tímidamente. Snape luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no responder a su sonrisa. Se obligó a dejar de mirarla.

Durante su segundo escrutinio a la clase, pudo ver como Hermione resoplaba mientras hacía su poción. Estaba algo sonrojada por el calor que desprendía el caldero y unas perlas de sudor se estaban formando en su frente y cuello. Estaba tan apetecible... Ella al sentirse observada levantó la vista y se quedó atrapada en la oscura mirada de Snape. Se volvió a acomodar en su taburete y retiró discretamente su falda dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas.

El profesor se quedó paralizado ante esa visión.

_Maldita niña insolente! Lo hace aposta. Que quiere? Que la tumbe sobre la mesa y me la tire aquí mismo?! Pero mira que piernas... Largas, torneadas, bronceadas... Como me gustaría acariciar esa piel. Pero que hace! Cierra las piernas estúpida! No me hagas mirar ahí..._

_Mierda! He mirado. Merlín no lleva ropa interior! Snape por lo que mas quieras, deja de mirar... Si pero recuerda lo que es lamer esa cálida zona, enterrar los dedos entre su húmeda piel, y lo bien que encaja tu pene en ella... Para, para! Céntrate! No mires esos hinchados y húmedos labios que están así por ti... Vale ya! Llevar mucho mirándola. Y si alguien se ha dado cuenta? Snape, recuerda que estas en medio de una clase! _

_Gracias a Merlín que ha cerrado las piernas. Pero porque lo ha hecho? Que es eso? Le han mandado una nota? En mi clase? A mi bruja? Espera MI bruja? No, no nada de eso viejo verde, no sigas por ahí. _

_Ya te has olvidado de la nota?_

-Granger! Que narices tiene ahí?

_-_Nada señor.- dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

Snape se acercó con paso rápido hasta la mesa de las chicas y le arrebató la nota de las manos.

_"Mione,_

_te echo mucho de menos. Siento como me porté contigo. He sido un autentico capullo. No se como pude dejarte por Lavender. Ya no estamos juntos._

_No te estoy pidiendo nada raro. Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Eres muy importante para mi. Espero que puedas perdonarme. _

_Siempre tuyo..._

_ Ronald Weasley." _

Snape estaba muy cabreado. Le hervía la sangre. Como se atrevía ese niñato a decirle eso a Hermione? Y nada menos que en su clase! Pero lo que mas le molestó es lo que la chica había empezado a responder.

"_Ron, yo también te echo de menos pero no puedes pretender que las cosas sean como antes así sin mas. Tomemos las cosas con calma y con el tiempo quizás podremos a volver a ser amigos como ant..._

-Weasley! Se cree usted que a mi clase se viene a perder el tiempo?

-N...no se...señor.-tartamudeó Ron muerto de miedo.

-Ya que veo que usted se cree tan bueno en mi asignatura que no necesita prestar atención, a partir de hoy siempre que tenga clase de pociones usted se pasará la hora con Filch ayudando con las tareas que él le mande.

Snape estaba temblando de ira. No sabía que es lo que tenía con Hermione pero no consentía que nadie tocara sus cosas. Era posesivo? Si pero la bruja ya sabía donde se metía.

-Todos fuera de mi clase ahora!- rugió el profesor.

-Pero señor, quedan todavía 45 minutos...- dijo tímidamente un alumno de Slytherin ganando así una furibunda mirada de Snape.

-Me importa una mierda! He dicho que largo!

Los alumnos se apresuraron a salir. Cuando Hermione se disponía a cruzar la puerta, una mano la agarró por el brazo con rudeza.

De un tirón la metió de nuevo en el aula haciendo que chocara contra una pared.

Snape la miraba con desprecio mientras cerraba la puerta con magia.

-A que narices juegas?- pregunto mientras le arrancaba los botones de la camisa dejando a la vista su sujetador.-Quiero que te alejes de ese niñato!- le gritó mientras subía su falda y empezaba a frotar su intimidad.

Hermione estaba paralizada. Temblaba de miedo y excitación ante la brusquedad de Snape. Nunca le había visto así.

-No quiero que nadie toque mis cosas, entiendes?! - arrancó su sujetador de un tirón y succionó de forma dolorosa uno de los pezones de la chica.

La volvió a coger fuerte del brazo y tiró de ella hacia su mesa. La obligó a apoyar su pecho contra la fría madera mientras seguía de pie. Él apretó una de sus fuertes manos contra la parte alta de su espalda para evitar que se levantara. Se desabrochó el pantalón y la penetro de golpe y con dureza des de atrás. Hermione soltó un grito mitad dolor, mitad placer. El profesor la estaba penetrando como un autentico animal. No había besos, caricias ni suavidad. Una mano seguía en su espalda para evitar que ella se levantara y la otra fue a coger dolorosamente su cadera después de golpear con fuerza sus redondeadas nalgas. Hermione soltaba roncos gemidos a cada acometida del mago.

-Eres mía entiendes!- gruñía Snape mientras la penetraba.- Mía!

Y sin mas, terminó. El profesor se descargó en las profundidades de su alumna y se apartó bruscamente de ella. Se subió el pantalón y le dejó allí sola en la misma posición.

Hermione no podía moverse. Respiraba con dificultad e intentaba asimilar que había pasado. Se vistió y limpio con una pasada de varita y se fue corriendo de allí.

_De que tienes miedo Hermione? Ha sido una violación? No, tu sabes bien que lo has disfrutado, aunque no tuvieras tu orgasmo. Pero de donde ha salido toda esa ira? No lo ves idiota? Tiene miedo. Recuerdas sus cartas? Recuerdas como te diste cuenta que era un niño asustado? Pues de ahí viene la ira. Snape es muy inseguro. Ha sufrido rechazo toda su vida y tu eres la primera en muchos años que no le ha apartado de su lado. Recuerda lo que le costó admitir que os atraíais, recuerda como reaccionó cuando te vio con Viktor. Lo que menos necesita ahora es que tu te vayas escribiendo con Ron delante de sus narices! Pero Ron es mi amigo! Si, tu amigo y un posible impedimento para que él disfrute de tu cuerpo. No querías que te marcara como suya? Pues creo que ahora acaba de reafirmar eso..._

Hermione no pudo abandonar esos pensamientos durante todo el día.

* * *

Llegaron las 15:00 horas y Hermione se acercaba temblorosa a su primera clase de aprendizaje con Snape.

Llamó a la puerta y cuando oyó el seco "entre" abrió y se deslizo al interior.

El profesor estaba removiendo algo con mucho mimo. Hermione esperó a que él le permitiera acercarse. Era increíble ver a Snape trabajar. Se le veía cómodo, a gusto, con sus facciones relajadas...

Él alzó la vista y le pidió que se acercara con un gesto de su mano.

-Sabe lo que es esto señorita Granger?- preguntó apenas susurrando.

-Poción Matalobos señor?- preguntó ella después examinar el interior del caldero.

-Así es. Esta está ya en su última fase. Usted lo que va a hacer es preparar un ensayo sobre que ingredientes necesita, como prepararla y cuando, cuanto tiempo lleva su preparación. Si para la semana antes de la próxima luna me entrega un ensayo en condiciones, me ayudará a prepararla.

-Vaya! Gracias señor.

Snape evitaba mirarla a la cara. Ambos estaban algo cohibidos después de lo sucedido por la mañana. El profesor hablaba menos que de costumbre.

Cuando terminó la poción y la embotelló con ayuda de Hermione, ambos se pusieron a hacer inventario de los ingredientes de los que disponía el profesor que no eran pocos. Pasaron mas de una hora en la que solo se oían el tintineo de los botes de cristal y el rasgar de las plumas en el papel.

-Señorita Granger... - empezó él rompiendo el silencio- yo... lo sie... Hoy no actué como debía.- Era incapaz de pedir disculpas con palabras.

-Lo entiendo señor, yo tampoco actué correctamente.

-Tu no hiciste nada Hermione!- dijo él dejando por fin de lado el formalismo.

-Si que lo hice! Fue una falta de respeto para ti y tu asignatura que yo me escribiera con Ron.

-No debí actuar como un animal contigo. Él es tu amigo y yo solo...

-Él no es mi amigo. Me has ayudado a darme cuenta de que ese idiota no merece mi amistad.- dijo sonriendole.

-Pero eso no justifica lo que te hice. No me perdonaría nunca si te hubiese dañado.

-Pero no lo hiciste. No te tortures.

Ella dejo lo que hacía y puso su pequeña mano sobre la del profesor. El tiró todo lo que tenía en sus manos y la abrazó con fuerza.

Se quedaron unos instantes abrazados. Snape se retiró un poco y la besó. Intentó decirle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos con ese beso. Sus miedos, inseguridades, su arrepentimiento y su confusión.

Después de ese beso, ambos sabían que la clase de hoy había terminado...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, hola! He vuelto de mi pequeña escapada! Para todos aquellos que me desearon felices vacaciones, muchas gracias! Han ido genial! Y los estudios de la Warner Bros de Londres donde está el Making of de Harry Potter son una autentica pasada! 100% recomendables a todos! :)**

**chofis: Primero que todo, gracias por tus reviews! Y como tu dices, estos 2 son el uno para el otro. Ahora solo falta que ambos se den cuenta! **

**Alexza Snape: Si, si, eso es pq Herms le provoca pero si va a reaccionar así siempre, creo que yo también le andaría provocando! XD**

**Mama Shmi: Yo también adoro la posesividad y caracter rudo de Snape! **

**KukaSnape: Pedías mas acción y aquí te la traigo! :)**

**Muchas gracias a los que han añadido la historia a favoritos y los que la han puesto en seguimiento. Y Sobretodo gracias a los que me leen dejen Reviews o no! **

**Disfrutad! :)**

* * *

Severus Snape estaba feliz por primera vez en muchos años. Había pasado grandes momentos junto a Hermione. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, celebró su cumpleaños. El día 9 de enero, la bruja se presentó a su aprendizaje con un regalo para él. Snape pensó que el que ella le regalara un bote de crema de chocolate era una bobada hasta que la chica se quitó el abrigo mostrando que estaba completamente desnuda y empezó a untar su cuerpo con la crema. Ese fue un delicioso cumpleaños para el profesor.

Alternaban el aprendizaje de Hermione con gloriosas y excitantes sesiones de sexo. La joven sabía como encender a su profesor y no dudaba en usar sus trucos. El juego de profesor-alumna era el favorito de ambos y Severus no podía resistirse a ese trato de autoridad en sus juegos de cama.

Enero llegaba a su fin y mientras acariciaba la espalada desnuda de la joven bruja que tenía a su lado rememoraba lo ocurrido en las ultimas semanas con media sonrisa en sus labios.

_Eres un cabrón con suerte Severus. Tienes entre tus brazos a una joven bruja 20 años menor que tu que está encantada que te metas en sus bragas. Es tu aprendiz y quitando las horas que pasáis en la cama, y quien dice cama dice escritorios, pasillos, sillones, armarios, jardines... habéis avanzado mucho en su aprendizaje. La chica, tiene un talento natural para las pociones y te encanta haber encontrado por fin alguien a la altura de tu viperina lengua y tu ácido humor. Es una joven brillante. Es inteligente, siempre con esas ansias de conocimiento, es divertida, tremendamente guapa..._

_Severus que te pasa? Tantas alabanzas a la chica no son propias de ti. Porque no admiras su cuerpo? Esas curvas que te vuelven loco? Esa prodigiosa lengua que es capaz de llevarte al cielo con el mas mínimo roce? Que pasa con eso? Ha pasado a segundo plano? _

_No! Claro que no! Pero Hermione es algo mas que buen sexo no? Severus te estás desviando del tema! Ella era solo sexo recuerdas? Que te está pasando? Te gusta? Claro que te gusta. Pero te gusta mas allá de su cuerpo? Que mas da? Sea lo que sea lo mejor es dejar que las cosas sigan su flujo natural pero no tengo intención de comprometerme con ella ni con nadie. Solo quiero disfrutar de la paz que por fin siento en estos momentos._

_Recuerda que lo bueno dura poco..._

Hermione se movió en los brazos de él y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella se incorporó y empezó a buscar su ropa que estaba repartida por toda la habitación.

-Te vas?- preguntó él mientras observaba sus movimientos des de la cama.

-Si, sabes que me quedaría encantada pero no quiero que el director se vuelva a presentar aquí y tener que esconderme de nuevo durante 2 horas.

Snape la miraba no muy convencido por el tono cortante que ella había usado.

-Va todo bien?- preguntó él.

-Si, claro.- ella terminó de vestirse, se despidió con un simple "adios" y se fue dejando a Snape desnudo en la cama y lleno de dudas.

* * *

Hermione Granger pensaba que era feliz.

Se acostaba con un Dios del sexo que conocía a la perfección su cuerpo y era capaz de llevarla al cielo con un mínimo toque. Además, aprendía muchísimo a su lado! Por fin había encontrado a alguien a la altura de su mente. Con él no había tontas conversaciones sobre banalidades. Podía hablar de literatura, pociones y de cualquier reto intelectual que se le ocurriera.

Se sentía muy afortunada. Él no quería un compromiso y ambos estaban conformes. O eso creía ella.

Conocéis ese momento en que crees que nada pude salir mal y sale? Pues Hermione lo conocía a la perfección.

* * *

-Señorita Parkinson, donde está Granger? No se ha presentado a clase hoy.

-Creo que se ha resfriado señor.

-Cree?- preguntó él levantando una ceja con escepticismo.- Acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Pansy bajó la mirada y le siguió en silencio.

En el despacho, Snape le ofreció asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de orejas que estaban frente al fuego encendido y él ocupó el otro. Se quedó mirando a la chica largo rato sin mediar palabra. La joven le rehuía la mirada.

-Porque tengo la impresión de que me miente señorita Parkinson?

-No... no lo hago señor.- dijo ella con la boca pequeña.

-Es curioso, hoy le hice al señor Malfoy la misma pregunta que a usted y me respondió con evasivas tal como usted hace.

-No se nada señor. Pregunte a algún Gryffindor...

-Miente. Tanto usted como el señor Malfoy saben porque Granger ayer no vino a su aprendizaje y hoy no se ha presentado a ninguna clase.

-Yo... yo no...no se nada.- la voz le temblaba y amenazaba con empezar a llorar.

-Dígame que le pasa. Es.. es por mi?- se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

-No!- respondió ella en seguida mientras le miraba sorprendida.- Ella... Hable con ella profesor.

-Es lo que quiero pero no me deja...- dijo con un hilo de voz.- Se ha recluido y no puedo acercarme a ella de ninguna manera.

-Lo siento profesor pero no se nada.

-Váyase Parkinson.

La chica abandonó el despacho. Snape se acercó a su escritorio y sacó una botella de whiskey de fuego con un vaso aunque después de meditarlo unos segundos bebió directamente de la botella mientras se dejaba caer en uno de sus cómodos sillones.

_Bueno viejo, llegó el día. La chica ha encontrado a un jovencito que la satisface. Es ley de vida no? Si, claro. Estas cosas pasan. Era de esperar... Pero si lo tienes tan claro porque estás así? Así como? Vamos Severus! Estas bebiendo solo, amargado y todo porque una mocosa ha pasado de ti. Y si le ha pasado algo? Ahora te preocupas por ella? Oh vamos! Es solo una niña! No merece que te pongas a beber por ella. No bebo por ella! Bebo porque quiero y punto! Eso, intenta auto convencerte! No será que la quieres? No! Claro que no! Es... es que si me deja me quedo sin su delicioso cuerpecito. Si, es eso! Si tu lo dices..._

* * *

-Hermione, ábreme soy yo!- dijo Pansy a la puerta cerrada de la Premio anual.

-Pasa.

-Estas mejor?

-Si, gracias.

-Me ha preguntado por ti. Y a Draco también. Tranquila no hemos dicho nada.

Hermione solo asintió.

-Deberías hablar con él. Está preocupado.

-En serio?- preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-Eso parecía...

-No se que decirle Pansy.

-Prueba a decirle la verdad.

-No se... Es complicado.

-Todo lo complicado que tu quieras que sea. Vas a bajar a cenar?

-No, voy ha hacer lo correcto.- dijo mientras se incorporaba.- Voy verle ahora mismo.

-Suerte. -dijo Pansy mientras le sonreía.

* * *

Hermione temblaba como un flan. Estaba parada frente a la puerta de Snape y no se atrevía a llamar. Hacía frío, estaba nerviosa y no podía controlar su respiración.

_Donde está tu valentía Gryffindor? Vamos llama! _

__Cogió aire y llamó.

No obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a probar. Nada. La chica pensó que estaría en la cena y se disponía a irse cuando oyó un ruido como si algo cayera detrás de la puerta de madera.

Volvió a llamar esta vez algo mas fuerte. Detrás de la puerta se oían golpes y balbuceos. La bruja abrió lentamente la puerta mirando al interior.

-Profesor?- preguntó temerosa.

-Oh! Mira lo que ha traído el gato o mejor, el león!- Arrastraba las palabras y se reía de forma estúpida de sus propias malas bromas.

Hermione se quedó helada ante la escena que tenía ante los ojos. El despacho estaba patas arriba. Muebles volcados, pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo, botes de ingredientes rotos y un fuerte olor a alcohol que revolvería el estomago a cualquiera. Snape había tenido un ataque de ira que habían pagado sus muebles.

-Estas borracho...

-Que observadora! Siempre fuiste una insufrible sabelotodo...

-Que pasa Seveurs?

-Dímelo tu. A que has venido, el otro ya se ha cansado se ti?- dijo de forma despectiva mientras se acercaba a ella tambaleándose.

Hermione cerró la puerta del despacho y alargó un brazo hacia él.

-Dame esa botella Severus.

-Creo que voy a quedarme con ella.- Después de esa frase cayó sentado en el suelo.

-Severus... -empezó ella pero él no le dejó terminar la frase.

-Cállate niña!- ella se sobresaltó pero cerró la boca.- Desapareces durante dos días, no me dices nada, me evitas, y para colmo vienes aquí para llevarte mi botella! Vete con el otro...

-Que otro?! Pero que dices?!

-No disimules. Ya no quieres seguir con esto...

-Eso no es cierto

-Si lo es.

-Severus escúchame.

-No, escucha tu. Como mínimo podrías habérmelo dicho no?

-No hay otro.

-No mientas.

-No lo hago, quería explicarte pero...

-Pero que? HABLA!

-NO ME GRITES!

Snape la miro de forma amenazadora y Hermione tembló de miedo.

-Dime lo que sea y vete.

-Severus, creo que tendríamos que hablar en otro mom...

-Severus NADA! Quien es él?

-No hay otro!

-SI LO HAY NO ME MIENT...

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

El silencio se hizo en el despacho. Hermione lloraba sin hacer ruido dándole la espalda a Snape. Él no podía procesar lo que acababa de oír.

-Es mio?- preguntó con un susurro entrecortado.

-Claro que es tuyo.- respondió ella entre sollozos. Se sentía realmente herida por sus dudas.

Snape se levantó como pudo del suelo dejando la botella encima de una butaca. Se pasaba las manos por el pelo de forma nerviosa mientras pensaba en que hacer o decir. Su mente no respondía. Solo quería salir de allí y no volver.

Ese era su mal presentimiento. Todo iba demasiado bien en su vida. La joven no tenía a otro. Era mucho peor! Lo iba ha hacer padre!

-Pero... Como?

-Sexo Severus.- respondió ella aun sin mirarlo. El soltó un bufido ante su respuesta.

-No seas absurda. Hemos sido cuidadosos. O eso creía...- dijo casi sin voz.

-Tu sabrás.- Y sin mas se marchó de allí.

Snape seguía de pie en medio del desastre que era su despacho. Su vida en esos momentos estaba patas arriba al igual que sus muebles. Una imagen fugaz se pasó por su mente. El día de su ataque de ira en el aula de pociones. Esa casi violación...

_Dios, que he hecho! Le he jodido la vida, me he jodido la vida... Que vas ha hacer? Ayudarla a abortar? Y si no quiere? Te vas ha hacer cargo de ese niño? No te veo yo como padre. Con el que tu tuviste no vas a saber como educarlo. Y si no me responsabilizo? Vamos Severus, sabes que eso no lo vas ha hacer... Y si ella no quiere que me acerque? Después de como te has portado no me sorprendería... Sea como sea, no puedo dejar que se enfrente a esto sola. Le ofreceré mi ayuda des de las sombras. _

* * *

-Vamos Herms no llores...

-Pansy, estoy sola en esto! Que voy ha hacer?

-No estas sola! Me tienes a mi y a Draco!

-Claro Granger! No voy a dejar a una dama en apuros!- dijo Draco haciéndola sonreír levemente.

-Gracias chicos. Significa mucho para mi.

-Que vas ha hacer con... Vamos con el bebe?

-No se Draco. Pero no es algo que se pueda ocultar mucho tiempo. Lo pensaré...

-Decidas lo que decidas, aquí nos tienes.

* * *

Esa fue una noche difícil en el castillo para Hermione y Snape. Ninguno de los 2 pegó ojo. Ambos pensaban como afrontar ese pequeño problema. Hermione no quería reconocerlo pero no quería que Severus la dejara sola. Y aunque Severus no lo reconocería nunca, no quería dejar sola a esa niña. Esa bruja era SU bruja y no podía negarlo por mas tiempo...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo para todos aquellos que me pedían mas! :)**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen a los que dejan reviews y a los que no. Y muchas gracias a mis fieles que siempre están ahí para darme ánimos! (vosotros ya sabéis quienes sois) **

**Y sin mas dilación, a leer! **

**Besos! ^^**

* * *

Hermione estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación vistiendo solo su conjunto negro de ropa interior. Estaba de perfil y se acariciaba su vientre que empezaba a mostrar una ligera curva mientras se miraba de todos los ángulos posibles. No tenía ganas de afrontar el día pero no podía permanecer encerrada para siempre. Le aterraba enfrentarse a Snape. Su reacción de ayer no la tranquilizó mucho.

Después de reflexionar toda la noche, había decidido que quería tener ese niño. Lo mas parecido que tenía a una familia era Harry y los Weasleys que la habrían acogido en su casa cuando sus padres murieron sin ninguna duda. Ella quería su propia familia y si eso significaba dejarlo todo y criar sola a ese bebé, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban estaba en su quinta semana de embarazo y ese niño nacería en octubre. El reflejo del espejo le devolvía la imagen de una Hermione con un pecho mas turgente y redondeado que de costumbre. Suspiró mientras empezaba a vestirse con su uniforme. La semana que viene pediría hora a un medico muggle para un chequeo. Quería llevar todo el asunto con la máxima discreción posible.

Estaba preparando su bolso para las clases cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Herms estas lista?

-Casi, pasa dentro Pansy!

-Buenos días! Como te encuentras hoy?

-Pues quitando la sensación de vacío en el estomago y el dolor en los pechos, bien supongo.

-Has hablado con él?- Hermione no necesitaba oír el nombre de Snape para saber que le preguntaba por él.

-No. No me ha dicho nada des de ayer. Creo que no lo tomó muy bien...

-Es normal que le sorprendiera. Dale tiempo...

-Supongo que si.

-Has pensado en que vas ha hacer?

-Voy a tenerlo.- Pansy le sonrió y se tiró a abrazarla.- y a Sna... al padre, pues no le voy a pedir ningún tipo de responsabilidad. Es mi hijo, no tiene porque ser el suyo.

-No hace falta que te repita que tanto Draco como yo vamos a estar aquí verdad?

-Muchas gracias Pansy, de verdad. Ahora lo que me preocupa es como decírselo a Harry y Ron. No lo van a tomar bien.

-Si no te apoyan, no valen la pena.

-Y a ver como se lo digo a Dumbledore y a los profesores... Y como sigo yo con mi aprendizaje de pociones? Merlín esto es horrible!

-Tranquila, tranquila- dijo mientras la abrazaba- no te agobies. Un paso cada vez. No quieras abarcarlo todo de golpe.

-Nos vamos a desayunar? Me muero de hambre.- Pansy sonrió con amabilidad.

-Claro. Draco nos espera abajo.

* * *

Snape estaba sentado en su sitio mientras intentaba que el café de su taza le bajara por la garganta. Tenía unas ojeras delatoras que demostraban que había pasado toda la noche en vela. Hecho que no paso inadvertido para Dumbledore que lo observaba discretamente. El director lo vio tensarse y casi atragantarse cuando Hermione, Pansy y Draco entraban al gran comedor. El viejo director sabía que algo pasaba entre Snape y Granger y no pararía hasta saber que era.

-Va todo bien Severus?

-Si Albus.- respondió de forma cortante.

-La señorita Granger y tu pasan muchas horas trabajando juntos, -Snape se tensó de forma evidente ante ese tema.- Has hecho algún progreso con ella? Te vendría bien algo de compañía femenina...

-Albus, no creo que eso se tenga que discutir frente a todo el mundo no? Ademas, tengo que ir a preparar mi próxima clase.- Y sin dejar que Dumbledore pudiera decir nada se levantó y se marchó de allí.

Ante eso al director no le cabía la menor duda de que entre su chico y Hermione había habido algo mas que clases. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras observaba a la chica desayunar.

* * *

Hermione estaba junto a sus compañeros esperando a que Snape les diera paso a su clase.

-Adentro!- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejandoles pasar.

Los alumnos entraron, ocuparon sus lugares y esperaron en silencio a recibir las ordenes de su profesor. El humor de Snape era especialmente malo esa mañana y eso no pasó desapercibido para Hermione que rápidamente se sintió culpable.

Les dio las instrucciones a seguir y los chicos empezaron a trabajar. La poción del día era bastante complicada ya que requería mucha precisión y contaba con muchísimos pasos.

Hermione y Pansy trabajaban en sus respectivos calderos bajo la disimulada mirada del profesor. La joven bruja estaba cortando raíces de ajenjo y las añadía a su poción. Lo hacía con una precisión increíble pero de pronto se paró en seco. Pansy alzó la vista de su tarea y pudo ver como Hermione se ponía pálida por momentos.

-Te encuentras bien?- le susurró.

-Pues no mucho la verdad. El olor del ajenjo hervido me esta revolviendo el estomago.

-Quieres salir? Él lo entenderá...- El profesor no las miraba pero estaba muy atento a su conversación.

-No, no, estoy bien, ya se pasará sol...- Pero no pudo seguir ya que empezó a sentir arcadas. Tiró todo lo que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa llamando la atención de toda la clase y salió corriendo de allí en dirección al baño del pasillo.

Por un momento nadie se movió esperando la reprimenda de Snape que nunca llegó. Pansy, Draco y Harry se pusieron de pie y se disponían a seguirla.

-Que nadie se mueva! Sigan todos con su trabajo!- y sin mas, salió del aula en busca de la bruja.

La encontró arrodillada frente a una de las tazas del baño de chicas del pasillo. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y le sujetó el pelo mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente de arriba a abajo. Una vez hubo vomitado todo el desayuno, Snape la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Estaba muy pálida y se la veía a punto de romperse. la chica se acercó a uno de los grifos, se aclaró la boca y se humedeció la nuca y el cuello.

-Estas mejor?- preguntó Snape

-Si, supongo que si.

-Hermione... He estado buscando y he encontrado a un sanador que puede ayudarte a... bueno a que dejes de preocuparte de eso.

-ESO?- Gritó ella indignada.- Eso es MIO! No pienso deshacerme de nada!

-Bueno, yo...

-Eres increíble- dijo ella al borde del llanto- Quien quiere deshacerse de el niño eres tu no yo!

-Yo no quería...

-Claro que querías! Pero tranquilo, no voy a pedirte nada. No quiero que te impliques en nada, no quiero que te involucres en lo mas mínimo. Esto es cosa mía.

-No voy a dejarte sola en esto.

-Oh claro que vas ha hacerlo! Tu no quieres responsabilidad. Pues bien, te libro de ella. Haz tu vida y _nosotros _haremos la nuestra. Y no te preocupes. Esto no va a interferir en mis notas. Si quieres que deje el aprendizaje lo entenderé.

-Hermione, no voy a dejar que abandones.

-Bien, pues que así sea_**Profesor.**_

-Lo sabe alguien a parte de Malfoy y Parkinson?

-No señor, su secreto está a salvo.- dijo ella de forma mordaz.

-No lo digo por eso. Tarde o temprano tendrá que contarlo. No es algo que se pueda ocultar.

-Después de clase iré a hablar con el director. Hoy no podré ir a mi aprendizaje.

-Está bien. Va a volver a clase o prefiere tomar la ultima hora libre?

-Prefiero ir a descansar señor, no quiero vomitar otra vez.

-Muy bien.- Y se marchó del baño sin mirar atrás.

* * *

-Querías verme Severus?

-Si Albus. Pasa y siéntate.

-Tu dirás chico.

Snape suspiró mientras se paseaba claramente nervioso por su despacho.

-Albus verás, en cuanto terminen la clases Hermi...la señorita Granger va a ir a verte.

-Me parece bien. Pasa algo?

-En realidad si. Se que te voy a decepcionar Albus pero...- Snape no sabía como seguir.

-Vamos Severus no puede ser tan malo.

-Bien, la señorita Granger y yo llevábamos varias semanas manteniendo... una especie de relación.

-Oh! Eso es fantástico chico!- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.- Me alegro por ti. Te mereces algo de felicidad.

-No corras tanto Albus. Ella está... está... - el director lo miraba expectante.- Está embarazada Albus.- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Vaya, eso complica un poco las cosas. Como está ella?

-Pues asustada y resentida supongo... No lo se.

-No lo sabes?! Severus no habrás dejado a esa niña sola!

-Albus yo... Le dije algo que la molestó y no quiere que me acerque.

-Y lo que le dijiste fue...?

-Le dije que conocía a un sanador que la ayudaría a abortar.- El director bajó la vista apesadumbrado.- Y le di a entender que no era buena idea tener un niño...

-Severus...

-Si, lo se, lo se pero me entró el pánico! No quiero joderle la vida ni jodermela a mi! Es una niña tiene toda su vida por delante!

-Severus, no es una niña. Te recuerdo que ha tenido que crecer deprisa porque se quedó sin familia. No te recuerda eso a ti mismo? Es normal que quiera una familia propia...

Snape estaba sin habla. El viejo Director se levantó de su asiento y le abrazó de forma paternal.

-Hijo, se que harás lo correcto. Se que la quieres y..

-Yo no la quiero.

-Claro, lo que tu digas. Pero aun así no creo que la dejes sola a su suerte.

-Ella no quiere que me acerque.

-Entonces te sugiero que busques aliados. Creo recordar que la señorita Granger está bastante unida al señor Malfoy y la señorita Parkinson...

-Si, supongo que lo puedo intentar.

-Bien, voy a ir a mi despacho a esperar que llegue. Quieres estar presente?

-Creo que mejor no. Iré a buscar al señor Malfoy.

* * *

-Pase- dijo la voz de Dumbledore.- Ah señorita Granger que grata sorpresa! Por favor siéntese. Té?

-Si, gracias director.

-Tengo que decirle que he hablado con el Profesor Snape sobre su... situación.

-Oh vaya... -dijo ella sorprendida. - va a expulsarme?

-Por supuesto que no!

-Va a despedirlo a él?

-Claro que no!- dijo con una amable sonrisa.- solo quiero que sepa que va a recibir toda la ayuda que necesite.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

-Pase. Ah Minerva! Pasa, pasa.

-Me has llamado Albus?. Ah hola Granger.

-Hola profesora.

Dumbledore le contó todo a Minerva pidiéndole que guardara el secreto de quien era el padre del niño. La profesora primero se mostró horrorizada pero luego se apiadó de la pobre chica. Le ofreció toda la ayuda que necesitase y le dijo que ella se encargaría de hablar con el resto de profesores contándoles la situación de la joven.

-Cuando tienes visita con el sanador?

-La próxima semana profesora pero quería ir a una clínica muggle para el chequeo.

-No pensarás ir sola.

-No, Pansy me acompañará.

-Bien, si necesitas que vaya solo pídemelo.

-Muchas gracias profesora.

-Bien. Iré a hablar con los demás profesores y les pediré que les cuenten a los alumnos de sus casas la situación.

-Gracias profesora pero preferiría hablar yo misma con Harry... y supongo que con Ron antes de que se lo comunique a los Gryffindors.

-Está bien. Por la mañana antes del desayuno se lo comunicare a los chicos.

* * *

Malfoy y Pansy salían del despacho de Snape muy sorprendidos. El profesor les había contado lo que había pasado y que había decidido dejar que Hermione fuera feliz a su manera. Les pidió a ambos que la ayudaran y le informaran de los cambios y novedades de su estado.

Le pidió a Draco que velara por su seguridad como si la vida le fuera en ello. Pansy le contó la visita al doctor muggle programada para la próxima semana. Él anotó la fecha y la dirección para no olvidarlo y ambos chicos le prometieron ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza de la chica.

Por su parte, Hermione, mantuvo una tensa conversación con Ron y Harry. Los chicos pusieron el grito en el cielo pero después de ver las lagrimas de la chica se ablandaron y le ofrecieron todo su apoyo. Ella no les reveló el nombre del padre y ellos no le preguntaron.

* * *

Llegó la mañana y al entrar al gran comedor Hermione fue plenamente consciente de que todo el castillo conocía su estado. Todos la miraban sin disimular. Ella hizo acopio de toda su valentía y se sentó con la cabeza bien alta a la mesa de Gryffindor. A los 5 minutos todo era como antes. (obviando que el tema de conversación era ella y esa actitud tan poco propia de ella).

Era sábado y los chicos decidieron ir a Hogsmade a pasar el día. Se abrigaron y partieron dando un paseo.

-Malfoy!- llamó Snape desde un rincón del hall- A donde narices va Granger?

-A Hogsmade señor.

-Por que? Tendría que estar descansando!

-Profesor, con el debido respeto, pero Hermione está embarazada no discapacitada.

-No juegues con tu suerte Draco.- siseó bajito Snape.

-Padrino relájate. Te esperan 8 meses muy largos y si vas a ser así de protector se te va a hacer eterno!

Malfoy lo dejó allí plantado y se fue dirección al pueblo con sus compañeros.

Snape miró hacia el camino y luego hacia dentro del castillo para finalmente convocar su capa de viaje y salir en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

Dumbledore sonreía mientras observaba como su chico empezaba a tomar decisiones correctas...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo! Como veis intento actualizar muy a menudo! **

**Mama Shmi: Tienes toda la razón. Snape ha reaccionado muy mal. Y como muy bien adivinaste, Harry es muy perceptivo! ;)**

**Alexza Snape: A Snape se le ocurrió esa barbaridad porque le dominó el pánico. Ya veras como poco a poco las aguas vuelven a su cauce.**

**Tengo que decir que ni tengo hijos, ni estoy embarazada así que si veis algún error en los síntomas y estado de Hermione me perdonéis!**

**Y ahora, a disfrutar de capitulo! Y mandarme algún Review que solo os va a robar unos minutos! :)**

* * *

-Tengo que hacer pis...

-Otra vez?! Hermione no hace ni 5 minutos que ya has ido al baño!- Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada...

-Ronald Weasley!- dijo Pansy con evidente mal humor- Como puedes ser tan jodidamente insensible?

-Si. Si Granger tiene que ir al baño pues va y no se hable mas.- Añadió Draco de forma cortante.

Pansy cogió de la mano a Hermione y se la llevó en busca de un baño.

-Nosotras vamos a buscar un baño y a mirar tiendas un rato solas. Nos vemos en las 3 escobas en una hora.- dijo Pansy y ambas chicas se fueron de allí.

-Pansy, soy una molestia para vosotros. Mejor ve a las 3 escobas y yo me voy al castillo.

-No digas tonterías Herms! Si lo dices por Ron tu muy bien sabes que el único sentimiento que entiende es el hambre.

-No es solo eso. Está muy resentido conmigo y aunque se esfuerza, no puede disimular el asco que le da mi estado...

-Herms, Ron está enamorado de ti hasta las trancas y el que tu estés embarazada de Sna... de otro le come por dentro. Verdad que Harry no está así?

-No, la verdad es que está muy amable...

-Pues eso. Si le das tiempo a Ron el solo volverá a su cauce...

Mientras hablaban llegaron a un baño público y Hermione entró. Mientras Pansy esperaba fuera una sombra oscura se le acercó sigilosamente por detrás.

-Parkinson.

-Profesor! Me ha asustado!- dijo la chica sobresaltándose.

-Shhh. Baje la voz.

-Que hace usted aquí?

-Eso no es asunto suyo... Como está Granger?

-Está bien, no se preocupe.

-Y que hace usted aquí fuera sola. No quedamos en que no se separaría de ella?

-Profesor, no pretenderá que la ayude también a hacer pis verdad?- Snape se sonrojó ante esto.

-Han comido algo?

-Todavía no.

-Pues asegúrese que coma algo. Y algo sano nada de fritos ni cosas grasientas...

-Si señor.- Pansy lo miraba sorprendida. No imaginaba que él se preocupaba tanto por ella.

-Y no deje que el idiota de Weasley la incomode.

-No señor.. Como sabe usted eso?

-Estaba paseando cerca y no pude evitar oír su conversación.- Mintió él. Nunca reconocería que la seguía.

.

.

.

Harry Potter había decidido acompañar a las chicas todo y oponerse a compañía masculina. Estaba parado en una esquina observando como Pansy y Snape hablaban. Le pareció raro. Porque el profesor estaba ahí? Y porque narices se va corriendo segundos antes de que Hermione salga del baño? Esto era sospechoso, muy sospechoso... La mente de Harry trabajaba a mil por hora.

-Hola chicas!

-Harry! Porque no estás con el resto?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Pues la verdad es que me aburría. Draco se ha encontrado a Zabini, Ron está muy pesado hoy y no me apetecía quedarme allí. Y como Ginny está en el castillo me preguntaba si me podía unir a vuestra charla de chicas...

-Bueno...-empezó Pansy- si a Herms no le importa...

-No, claro que no! Pero te advierto que vamos a mirar ropa y libros..

-Ningún problema!

Los 3 chicos se dirigieron a una gran tienda de ropa femenina. Mientras las chicas miraban, Harry estaba sentado en una silla baja ojeando un viejo ejemplar del Profeta.

Hermione acariciaba la tela de una preciosa túnica Pre-Mamá de seda negra con unos detalles en verde en los puños y dobladillo. _Curiosa elección _pensó Harry.

-Herms! Es preciosa! Tienes que probártela!- dijo Pansy con entusiasmo.

-No se Pansy, es bastante costosa y tengo que empezar a ahorrar para el pequeñín...

-Probar es gratis no?- La animaba su amiga mientras la arrastraba al probador.

Mientra Hermione se cambiaba de ropa y Pansy daba saltitos impaciencia frente a la cortina del probador, Harry miraba distraidamente por el escaparate de la tienda. Un momento? Ese es Snape? A Harry le pareció ver a su profesor mirando hacia la tienda des de el otro lado de la calle.

-Mira Harry!- La voz de Pansy le hizo apartar la vista de la calle.

-Guau Mione! Estás impresionante!- dijo Harry sin ocultar su asombro.

-La verdad que es bonita y muy cómoda pero no puedo pagarla...

Después de un buen rato probando y mirando ropa y otro buen rato en la librería donde Hermione compró un libro muy completo sobre el embarazo y el parto, Pansy obligó a su amiga a comer algo.

La joven bruja no fue consciente de cuanta hambre tenía hasta que se sentó en las 3 escobas y dio el primer bocado a su pollo a la plancha con salsa de setas.

-Chicos, son las 3, yo voy tirando hacia el castillo.

-Pero porque? Es muy temprano.- dijo Draco.

-Lo se pero tengo aprendizaje y ya he faltado bastante.

-Espero que el murciélago se porte bien contigo. Ese bastardo es capaz de ponerte a trabajar como a un esclavo sin importarle tu estado...

-Ron! No digas eso!- replicó indignada Hermione.

A Harry le sorprendió la reacción de su amiga. Estaba defendiendo a Snape?

-Mione, yo también voy hacia el castillo. Me apetece ver a Ginny. Si no te importa te acompaño.

-Claro que no Harry! Vamos?

Se despidieron de sus compañeros y empezaron el camino de vuelta.

Hermione notaba el nerviosismo de Harry. El chico quería decir algo pero no sabía como.

-Que pasa Harry?

-Eh? Nada...

-No disimules conmigo Potter que nos conocemos muy bien.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Mione, quiero que seas completamente sincera conmigo vale?

-Claro Harry, cuando no lo he sido? Dime que pasa?

-Snape es el padre?- lo soltó así, a bocajarro. Hermione se quedó paralizada en medio del camino.

-Harry yo... no.. bueno...- Hermione titubeaba.- Como te has enterado?

-Entonces es cierto.- dijo el chico en un susurro.

-Bueno, si... Llevábamos unas semanas acostándonos y pasó.

-Y que dice él a todo esto?

-Lo que diga o no me trae sin cuidado. Este niño es mio y lo voy a criar yo sola.

-Ese maldito imbécil te ha dejado verdad?

-No! No! He sido yo Harry. Yo le he apartado! Por favor, no comentes nada a nadie. No son muchos los que conocen la identidad del padre.

-Tranquila, sabes que estoy de tu lado...

Empezaron a hablar del tema. Hermione se pudo desahogar con Harry y lloró sobre su hombro antes de llegar al castillo.

* * *

La joven bruja estaba de pie en medio de su habitación intentando asimilar lo que veían sus ojos. Sobre su cama, plegadas cuidadosamente, había unas túnicas Pre-Mamá incluyendo aquella tan costosa de seda que se había probado en la tienda. Las acarició suavemente con los dedos. A un lado, había una cesta de regalo que incluía todo lo necesario para los cuidados del bebé. Tenía crema hidratante, gel de baño, pañales para recién nacido, unas toallas mullidas de color negro, una tijeras bebé, un peine y un cepillo de plata y un body verde y negro con una linda serpiente bordada con patuquitos y babero a juego. Eso debía de valer una fortuna! No traía tarjeta ni nada y teniendo en cuenta que todo era muy Slytherin solo podía ser cosa de Draco y Pansy.

Se apresuró a coger un trozo de pergamino y mandarles una lechuza a ambos. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y un jersey le llegó la respuesta.

_"Querida Hermione,_

_Nos alegramos que te gusten los regalos pero lamentamos decirte que no son cosa nuestra. Todavía no hemos tenido tiempo de comprar nada pero visto lo que te han regalado lo nuestro va a ser ridículo! _

_Tienes por ahí a alguien a quien le importas mucho... ;)_

_Nos vemos en el castillo!_

_Pansy y Draco. (Y potter ¬¬)"_

__Mientras Hermione se dirigía a las mazmorras pensaba quien podía ser el emisario de esos costosos regalos...

* * *

-Pase.- dijo la voz fría de su profesor.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape.

-Pase Granger, no se quede en la puerta. Hoy va usted a ayudarme a preparar pociones para la enfermería. Y si terminamos pronto empezaremos a ver otra forma de preparar Veritaserum.

-Muy bien señor.

Snape evitaba mirarla mas de lo necesario y Hermione hacía lo mismo. La tensión entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno de los 2 quería volver a hablar del tema.

Trabajaban muy juntos y era inevitable que surgiera algún roce involuntario. Cada vez que eso sucedía Hermione se sonrojaba profundamente y Snape suspiraba.

La chica empezó a tener mucho calor y se quito el jersey. Snape no pudo evitar posar su mirada en los ahora mucho mas grandes pechos de ella. Su entrepierna saltaba de alegría mientra veía como las gotas de sudor se colaban por su apretado canalillo. Ahora era él el que empezaba a tener mucho calor. Con ágiles movimientos se quitó la levita y se quedó con una camisa blanca de la que subió sus mangas hasta los codos y su pantalón negro de vestir.

.

.

.

-Señorita Granger se encuentra bien? Esta muy pálida.

-Si señor, estoy bien. Son solo nauseas...

-Descanse un rato si lo desea. Quizás hoy debería haberse quedado en su torre a descansar.

-Estoy bien..

Pero ambos sabían que no era cierto. Como era de esperar Hermione tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño privado de Snape y vomitar.

Snape volvía a sujetarle el pelo y a acariciar su espalda. La ayudó a levantarse e hizo aparecer una baso de agua con gas y limón y un par de galletas de jengibre.

-Y esto?

-Te ayudará con las nauseas...

-Gracias...-dijo ella mientras bebía y cogía una de las galletas.- Como narices sabes...?

-Es es lo de menos. Túmbate un rato en mi cama hasta que se te pase.

Ella obedeció. El profesor la dejó sola en la habitación mientras salía a limpiar el desastre de las pociones echadas a perder del laboratorio.

Hermione tenía que reconocer que esos remedios le habían sentado de perlas. Se incorporó y observó la habitación. Allí estaba. Sobre una de las mesitas descansaba un libro titulado "1.001 trucos Muggles y Mágicos para ayudar durante el embarazo." La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Siguió mirando y encontró una bolsa junto a la ventana. Dentro había mas libros. Todos sobre embarazos, partos, alimentación, los primeros pasos para ser padre y de como ser buen padre. Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida. Cogió uno de los libros para ojearlo y algo cayó al suelo. No podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos. Las facturas de las túnicas Pre-Mamá y de la costosa canastilla para el bebé.

_No puede ser cierto. Ha sido él. Él ha comprado todo eso para ti y el bebé. Eso quiere decir que algo le importamos no? Pueden ser remordimientos... Los remordimientos no te hacen gastar esa cantidad de galeones en una cesta regalo... Y los libros? Parece que quiere estar informado de todo lo que me pasa... _

__La cabeza de Hermione trabajaba a toda maquina para entender la situación. De pronto Snape entro a la habitación y la vio allí de pie con sus cosas en la mano.

-Que narices hace?!

-Has sido tu...

-He sido yo que?

-Tu me has comprado todo eso...

-No se de que me habla Granger.

-De esto!- dijo poniendo ante sus narices las facturas.- No me lo niegues.

-Le repito que no se de que me habla...

-Severus... yo... No puedo aceptar esto...

-Sigo sin saber de que me habla.- decía cada vez menos convincente.

Hermione empezó a llorar. Snape suspiro resignado y la abrazó. La mantuvo en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ella se aferraba a su camisa y lloraba. Se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos...

Alguien llamó insistentemente a la puerta rompiendo ese momento de paz que ambos compartían. Él le secó las lagrimas con los pulgares antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

-Severus, está aquí la señorita Granger?

-Si, pasa Minerva.

La profesora entró y encontró a Hermione mordisqueando otra de las galletas de jengibre.

-Hermione querida, no quiero disgustarte pero ha pasado algo terrible.

-De que se trata profesora?

-Tu abuela materna a fallecido. Lo siento mucho.

Ya esta. Ahora si que estaba sola en el mundo. La única familia que le quedaba la había dejado.

-Cuando es el funeral?

-El funeral es mañana por la mañana y la lectura del testamento por la tarde.

-Testamento?

-Si querida, tu abuela te ha nombrado como única heredera. El profesor Dumbledore te dejará usar la red Flu para que mañana partas hacía París.

-Minerva, la señorita Granger no debería ir sola en su estado.

-La acompañaré si ella quiere Severus...

Ambos profesores la miraban expectantes.

-La verdad, preferiría que fuera el profesor Snape quien me acompañe... Si no le importa.

-No, claro que no me importa.

-Está bien. Mañana a las 8 en punto les quiero ver a ambos en el despacho del director. Lleven ropa para una noche fuera.

Ambos asintieron y vieron como la profesora se iba.

.

.

.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, tenía mas de 90 años. Tuvo una vida larga y plena. Lo que me sorprende es lo de su testamento. Nana no tenía propiedades ni mucho dinero...

-Mañana saldrá de dudas...

-Gracias por acceder a acompañarme profesor. Después de estar ahí con lo de mis padres necesito que esté ahí con lo de mi abuela.

-Ni lo mencione Granger...

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, incómodos...

-Le importa si me marcho ya profesor? Estoy cansada.

-En absoluto. La veré mañana por la mañana.

Y sin mas Hermione se fue.

* * *

_Desde cuando estás enamorada de él Hermione?_

* * *

_Desde cuando estas enamorado de ella Severus?_

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy! **

**KukaSnape: pues si, Severus puede ser un autentico encanto pero también un autentico demonio! **

**Alexza Snape: Por fin están en París! Aunque no todo es tan bonito como parece... **

**Jisi Snape: Gracias por tu review! Y haciéndote caso, sigo! XD**

**nagini27: Como ves, no todo es sexo en esta vida! XD**

**alexf1994: Tu pide! La reconciliación está difícil pero nunca hay que perder la esperanza! ;)**

** sol-pame: Gracias por dar una oportunidad a mi fic! Espero no decepcionarte! :)**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me leen (dejen reviews o no) y gracias a los que han puesto mi fic en favoritos y/o lo siguen! **

**_No os cortéis y dejar algún review! Son vuestros comentarios los que me animan a seguir! :D _ **

* * *

**No hace falta recordar que todo esto es propiedad de J.K exceptuando algunos personajes y la trama de la historia verdad? :)**

* * *

Severus Snape maldecía interiormente a Dumbledore mientras miraba las bellas calles de Paris des de la suite del hotel.

Habían llegado hacía apenas unos minutos. La red Flu los había dejado en la impresionante y lujosa recepción de ese carisimo hotel. El viejo les dijo que no se preocuparan que él ya había hecho todos los arreglos para su estancia y cual fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver que solo había una habitación para los 2.

El maldito Dumbledore seguía empeñado en que arreglara las cosas con la futura madre de su hijo y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que meterlos a ambos en una preciosa suite.

Snape se sentía mas fuera de lugar que nunca. En su vida había visto tanto lujo. Ni si quiera las delicias de la mansión Malfoy se acercaban al lujo de ese hotel. No sabía como comportarse. Su sorpresa se acrecentó cuando un mago trajeado y con pinta de importante se acercó a Hermione y la saludó de forma muy familiar. Ella le presentó como el dueño del hotel y tras cruzar escuetos saludos, la bruja y el dueño empezaron ha hablar en fluido francés. Severus la miró con una ceja alzada, así que la pequeña hablaba francés...

El mismísimo dueño del hotel los acompañó hasta su habitación e informó a Severus de que si necesitaban cualquier cosa no dudara en llamar a recepción que se ocuparía el mismo de que no les faltara de nada.

Al entrar, Snape se quedó sin habla. Esa maldita habitación era mas grande que toda su casa! Hermione se veía tan cómoda en ese ambiente. De repente se sintió mucho mas lejos de ella. Procedían de mundos totalmente distintos.

El profesor sabía que ella venía de una casa "bien" pero no se imaginaba que la chica había vivido en la opulencia de ese modo. Mientras desayunaban algo frente a la chimenea de mármol de la habitación, Hermione le contó que ella se había criado en ese hotel. Desde muy pequeña pasaba con sus padres los veranos en el y el dueño del hotel siempre bromeaba con que Hermione y su hijo se terminarían casando algún día.

París tenía un mal efecto en Hermione. Muchos recuerdos de sus padres, de sus épocas felices... La chica estaba mas callada y sensible que de costumbre desde que habían puesto los pies allí. Dejó a Severus allí y se fue a cambiar para el funeral.

El profesor aguardaba mirando por la ventana enfundado en un traje muggle de color negro. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione salió con paso firme. Llevaba un elegante vestido negro de manga corta con escote cuadrado por la rodilla, un delicado collar de perlas al rededor de su delicado cuello, unos tacones negros que él le pidió se quitara enseguida y un bolsito también negro. Todo de Chanel. Snape miró avergonzado su simple traje...

Mientras una limusina negra los llevaba a la iglesia, él no podía parar de pensar en sus diferencias.

_Esto no funcionaría nunca Severus. Mírala! Mírate! Pareces su sirviente! Que tienes tu para ofrecerle? Tu pequeña fortuna es irrisoria en comparación con el ambiente en el que se ha criado esta niña. No puedes arrastrarla a la miseria contigo. Por una vez tendrás que dejar de ser egoísta y alejarla de ti. Lo tienes fácil, ella te quiere lejos de su vida y de la del bebé... Si, se que también es tuyo pero tu no puedes vivir con ella. No lo mereces! _

-Estas bien?- la frágil voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si, me preocupas tu... - la miró a los ojos y los vio enrojecidos del llanto.

La limusina paró y un hombre elegantemente vestido abrió la puerta y tendió una mano a la bruja para ayudarla a salir. Una vez en la puerta de la iglesia Hermione respiró hondo un par de veces y sin un ápice de duda cogió la mano de Severus y se encaminó junto a él a la iglesia.

El mago no le soltó la mano en toda la ceremonia y de vez en cuando le daba suaves apretones para intentar animarla. La chica sollozaba. Todo era demasiado doloroso.

La mañana pasó como un borrón. Después de la iglesia se dirigieron al cementerio de Père-Lachaise donde se le dio sepultura a la anciana y donde Severus tuvo que ir a por agua fría con limón para Hermione y sus malditas nauseas. Mas tarde los llevaron al Hotel Jays donde después del almuerzo se llevaría acabo la lectura del testamento.

Comieron en un elegantisimo salón privado con el resto de la familia y conocidos de la anciana. Hermione casi no conocía a nadie y eso alivió a Severus que no se sintió tan solo. Pudo ver como la joven bruja comía con gran apetito y eso le hizo sentir mas tranquilo. Por lo menos la chica cuidaba bien de su alimentación.

Estaba degustando un delicioso té servido en una porcelana fina carisima cuando el albacea de la anciana entró en el salón acompañado de un botones el cual le señaló donde estaba Hermione. El hombre se acercó con paso seguro cargando un maletín de piel marrón.

-Señorita Granger?- preguntó algo vacilante.

-Si.- respondió Hermione en un tono apagado.

-Siento mucho su perdida. Soy el Señor Daniel's el albacea de su abuela nana. Si es tan amable de acompañarme.

-Claro. - Hermione se levantó y empezó a seguir al hombre. Al ver que Severus no se había movido se giró extrañada.- Severus no vienes?

-Si tu quieres...

-Claro que quiero! No hay ningún problema, verdad señor Daniel's?

-Si usted le da permiso para asistir, ninguno. - Hermione asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, pues vamos.

Los 3 entraron a un pequeño salón con caros sillones y una gran chimenea de mármol negro. Tomaron asiento y esperaron en silencio a que el señor Daniel's sacara los papeles necesarios de su maletín de piel.

-Bien, voy a proceder a la lectura del testamento.

-Adelante- dijo Hermione que volvió a coger la mano de Severus.

_-"Yo Léonore Phillipe, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales procedo a detallar el reparto de mis bienes. _

_· Lego todos mis bienes a mi nieta Hermione Jean Granger los cuales constan de:  
_

_*Mis joyas, que aunque pocas sabrá disfrutar. _

_*Los derechos sobre mi cuenta corriente en el banco BNP Paribas.**  
**_

_*Mi palacete situado en Wiltshire, Inglaterra._

_Espero que disfrutes de todo esto lo mejor que puedas y nunca olvides a esta pobre anciana que siempre te tuvo en su corazón."_

El señor Daniel's se quedó en silencio mientras sacaba una pequeña caja y la depositaba sobre la mesa.

-Señorita Granger, estas son las joyas de las que habla el testamento. Dentro encontrará una lista detalla de las piezas que contiene. Si lo desea eche un vistazo para ver que todo está en orden.

Hermione soltó la mano de Severus y abrió la caja. Como su testamento decía, no eran muchas las joyas que poseía. Después de comprobar que todo estaba correcto cerró la caja.

-Estas son las llaves del nombrado Palacete. Firme aquí para el cambio de nombre de la propiedad.

Hermione firmó y Severus resopló. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada de forma interrogante, un gesto muy típico de él.

-En Wiltshire, Malfoy tiene su mansión.- dijo bajito. Hermione hizo un gesto de hastío.

-Bien, ahora vamos a proceder al cambio de nombre de la cuenta corriente. Su abuela, como mujer previsora que era, al nacer usted ya la nombró en su cuenta corriente. Cosa que nos facilita bastante el trabajo. Solo tiene que firmar estos documentos conforme su abuela a fallecido y es usted la única titular de la cuenta.

-Sabe cuanto hay en esa cuenta? - preguntó Hermione mientras firmaba.

-No señorita, eso lo desconozco. Si lo desea, el banco está abierto hoy hasta las 4:30. Puede acercarse allí y hacer lo que crea necesario con su legado.

Hermione terminó de firmar todos los papeles. El señor Daniel's le devolvió su identificación personal, volvió a lamentar la muerte de su abuela y se marchó de allí.

-Que quieres hacer? Te acompaño al banco o prefieres descansar?

-Vamos, quiero terminar con todo esto hoy y poder relajarme del todo al llegar.

Hermione esperó en la recepción a que llegara de nuevo la limusina. Un joven botones que la devoraba con los ojos y ponía de muy mal humor a Severus, les abrió la puerta del hotel y los acompañó hasta el coche.

.

.

.

Hermione se acercó a la ventanilla mas cercana del banco y entregó una copia de los documentos que le entregó el albacea.

La chica de la ventanilla le sonrió con tristeza después de leer el documento.

-Muy bien señorita, todo en orden. Ya es usted la absoluta titular. Que desea hacer con el dinero?

-Podría pasarlo a mi cuenta del Banco de Inglaterra?

-Claro. Un momento.

-Podría decirme el saldo que tengo?

-Si, en seguida. En cuanto se haya convertido de Euros a Libras se lo comunico.

-Gracias.

-Bien, aquí tiene. Firme aquí conforme hemos realizado el cambio y cerramos la cuenta de este banco.

Hermione firmó los papeles.

-Muy bien, aquí tiene un extracto de su cuenta de Londres.

-Gracias.

-Que tenga un buen día.

Severus esperaba a que Hermione acabara sus transacciones observando maravillado la inmensidad de ese banco francés. Desvió su vista hacia la joven para verla ponerse blanca de repente mientras leía un papel. Empezaba a tambalearse en esos altos tacones que él había insistido sin éxito en que no llevara.

Se acercó corriendo a ella en el justo momento en el que perdía el equilibrio y llegó a tiempo para sostenerla.

-Te encuentras bien? Necesitas algo? Busco un médico?

Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras se enderezaba y le entregaba el papel que la había alterado a Severus. Él mago lo leyó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miró a la chica que asentía lentamente.

_"extracto cuenta Banco de Inglaterra. Titular cuenta: HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER_

_Saldo total cuenta: 1.500.723'98 libras."_

Hermione era rica, muuuuy rica.

* * *

-Severus, no has dicho nada desde que hemos salido del banco. Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Come algo.

Hermione suspiró resignada y empezó a comer el consomé de verduras que había pedido él al servicio de habitaciones.

Snape cada vez estaba mas convencido de que la joven y brillante bruja merecía algo mejor que él y le incomodaba mucho estar sentado frente a ella.

Evitaba su mirada y se removía incomodo en su asiento.

-Bueno ya está bien!- Dijo de pronto Hermione dejando de comer.- Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?

-Nada.

-Oh por favor!- dijo ella con mal humor- Sigues pensando en que es un error tener a este bebé verdad?

-No. nada que ver.

-Pues dímelo! HÁBLAME!- gritó ella muy enfadada.

-Hermione, dejarlo, de verdad.

-No te entiendo. Te recuerdo que la que estaba enfadad era yo. Y por si no te has dado cuenta estoy haciendo lo posible por hacer mas llevadera la situación entre nosotros!

-Pues déjalo.

-Vete a la mierda Severus!

Snape se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse. Hermione empezó a llorar.

-Ni se te ocurra largarte Snape! Se un hombre y afronta tus problemas! Eres un puto cobarde!

-Calla bruja! No sigas por ahí..- siseó muy bajito en un tono que asustó a Hermione.

-COBARDE! - Y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE!- rugió muy cerca de su cara.- Quieres saber lo que me pasa? DE VERDAD QUIERES SABERLO?!- gritaba muy cerca de ella que no paraba de temblar.- TENGO MIEDO VALE?!- Hermione lo miro sorprendida.- Si, tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti y para ese niño...- acabó su frase como un susurro.

-Severus...- La voz de Hermione temblaba entre sollozos.

-No, calla! No tengo nada para ofreceros!

-Severus, este niño necesitará un padre...

-No uno como yo. Yo ni siquiera tuve padre! Además, no me necesitáis! Tu tienes todo lo que ese crío va a necesitar...

-No un padre si te vas...

-Encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien de tu mundo.

-De mi mundo? De que mierda hablas?!

-Hermione, tu y yo somos de clases distintas! Mira en que ambiente te has criado tu y mira en que agujero de mierda me he criado yo!

-Y crees que eso me importa?

-A mi si me importa.

-Muy bien, haz lo que te plazca. Si renuncias a este niño lo vas a hacer del todo. Nunca va a saber se ti, no llevará tu apellido, y no dejaré que te acerques a él. - decía Hermione con claro disgusto y sin poder parar sus lagrimas.- Solo voy a decirte algo, el día 14 de febrero tengo mi primera visita al ginecólogo para ver que todo está bien. Estoy segura que Pansy y Draco te han dado la dirección de la clínica muggle. Si ese día no te veo allí, para mi deja de existir Severus. Solo habrá Profesor Snape.

Y sin dar pie a replica, Hermione se mete en la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

Snape oía vomitar a Hermione desde el bonito pero incomodo sofá donde había pasado la noche. Quería acercarse a ella pero después de la discusión de anoche no se atrevía a moverse.

Se levantó, vistió y esperó a que ella saliera.

Una vez listos y con todo recogido, abandonaron la Suite. Se despidieron del dueño del hotel y llegaron por Flu a Hogwarts.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo! -saludó jovialmente Dumbledore.

-Gracias director. Si me disculpan, tengo tarea atrasada que hacer. Por cierto profesor, voy a faltar al aprendizaje hasta el martes.

-Y eso porque señorita Granger?

-Hoy y mañana tengo que ponerme al día con la tarea de clase y el lunes tengo visita con el doctor.- y sin despedirse de ninguno de los 2 se marchó del despacho.

-Tienes algo que contarme Severus?

-Hemos discutido.

-Eso es evidente chico..

-No me apetece hablar del tema Albus.

-Muy bien, como quieras. Sin embargo... -Snape suspiró de mal humor- tienes la felicidad al alcance de tu mano y estás dejando que se te escape entre los dedos.

* * *

-Hermione estás lista? El director nos abre la red Flu dentro de pocos minutos!

-Ya voy Pansy!- gritó Hermione desde el baño.

Las dos chicas iban hacia el despacho del director muy sonrientes sin percatarse de que eran observadas por un oscuro mago escondido entre las sombras.

Entraron al despacho y llegaron por Flu al Caldero Chorreante. Desde allí salieron al Londres Muggle y cogieron un taxi que las dejó en la clínica.

Entraron, fueron a recepción y esperaron su turno.

Hermione no perdía la esperanza y cada vez que alguien llegaba, levantaba la cabeza esperando que fuera Severus.

* * *

-Padrino? Que haces aquí?

-Déjame Draco.- escupió en su habitual tono cortante.

-No.

-Como dices?- preguntó amenazante.

-Que no! Que por una vez en tu vida hagas lo correcto joder!

-No es tan sencillo Draco...

-Es todo lo sencillo que quieras que sea! Tu la quieres! salta a la vista!

-Draco, yo no la...

-No te mientas mas y lucha joder! Lucha por ser feliz!

-El joven Malfoy lleva razón.- Añadió Albus que llegaba con la profesora McGonagall.

-Hazte un favor a ti mismo y corre Severus- dijo la bruja.- Corre a por ella.

Snape se quedó mirando a todos sin decidirse a que hacer.

* * *

-Granger?

-Aquí!

-Adelante, pase.

Las dos chicas se levantaron y entraron a la consulta.

-Bien señorita Granger- dijo la enfermera.- empezaremos con una ecografía. Si es tan amable de tumbarse y levantar su jersey... En seguida llega la doctora.

La chica obedeció y Pansy se situó a su lado. La doctora que entró era una mujer de mediana edad con aspecto de buena persona y expresión tranquilizadora.

-Bueno Hermione! -empezó de forma jovial.- Puedo llamarte así verdad?

-Por supuesto.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que tal está el peque... El gel que te va a poner mi enfermera está muy frío. Lo siento... Bueno vamos a ver que tenemos por aquí.

Hermione y Pansy tenían la vista clavada en la pantalla del ecografo. Pansy estaba sorprendida de todos los utensilios que tienen los muggles en sus consultas de sanadores...

-Aquí lo tenemos!- Exclamó la doctora.

Las 2 chicas miraron hacia donde señalaba la doctora y pudieron ver lo que parecía un frijolito.

-Hermione, te presento a tu pequeñín! Y oye como le late el corazón!

Hermione no pudo contener las lagrimas. Por fin podía ver a su bebé. Ahora si que todo era real...

-Dios mio- exclamó Hermione- es mi pequeño...

-Vale Hermione, voy a imprimirte una foto de la ecografía para que la guardes. Ara la enfermera te limpiará y procederemos a sacarte sangre.

Le sacaron sangre mientras Pansy esperaba en el despacho de la doctora.

-Muy bien Hermione, ahora coge este bote, ve al baño del pasillo y llénalo para el análisis de orina.

Hermione salió y las demas mujeres esperaron a que llegara.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta del despacho hicieron que las 3 mujeres se giraran a la vez.

-Pase!- Dijo la doctora.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaa a todos! A los que me pedían una actualización, aquí la dejo!**

**Espero que la disfrutéis! :)**

**KukaSnape no me odies! Jajajajaja aquí te dejo un capi que estoy segura que vas a disfrutar! ;)**

**Alexza Snape: En seguida vas a poder salir de dudas! **

**sol-pame: Espero que disfrutes de mi actualización. ^^ **

**Nos leemos pronto! ^^**

* * *

Hermone Granger estaba lavando sus manos en el baño de la consulta mientras pensaba en lo agradable y simpática que era su doctora.

_Un momento, doctora? Estoy completamente segura de que cuando pedí cita me asignaron a un doctor. Uno masculino! Porque narices ahora es una mujer? Esto no me gusta un pelo... Quiero una explicación a esto ya! _

La chica salió del baño con sus muestras para encontrar a la enfermera en frente de la puerta.

-Señorita Granger, si es tan amable de entregarme sus muestras, yo me encargo des de aquí.

-Claro, aquí tiene.- Hermione le entregó el botecito con duda en su mirada.- Perdone pero la doctora... -empezó a preguntar.

-Entre a la consulta. La doctora está esperando. Puede preguntarle lo que sea a ella.- se apresuró a decir la enfermera interrumpiendo a la castaña.

Hermione vio como la enfermera le sonreía y se daba la vuelta para marcharse. La chica no sabía que era pero algo pasaba allí. Se encaminó a la consulta de nuevo y entró sin llamar.

-Hola de nuevo!- dijo la simpática doctora.

Hermione levantó la vista y su cara cambió por completo. Todos los presentes pudieron ver como su rostro se iluminaba y sus labios dibujaban una gran sonrisa.

Severus Snape estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa de la doctora vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta negra, deportivas y una americana de sport y Pansy había desaparecido de ahí.

-Severus... - dijo casi sin fuerza en la voz.

-No era mi intención llegar tarde.- dijo él como disculpa.

-Bien Hermione, ahora que el padre está aquí voy a darte unas pautas de alimentación a seguir durante su embarazo.

Hermione se sentó junto a Severus y ambos escucharon todo lo que la doctora les comentó sobre su nueva dieta. También les habló de los malos hábitos a evitar e hizo algunas preguntas a Hermione sobre su historial medico y el de las mujeres de su familia. Después les dio algunos consejos para afrontar con serenidad el embarazo.

-Bueno, en este sobre encontraran una dieta muy recomendable, algunas indicaciones a seguir como ya les he comentado antes y la foto de su ecografía para que el padre pueda ver la primera foto de su bebé!

-Gracias doctora.- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y cogía su bolso.- Ha sido muy amable.

-Te recomiendo que en cosa de un mes llames y pidas cita para otra visita de control. Los resultados de los análisis los mandaremos a la dirección que nos has facilitado. Ha sido un placer conocerte Hermione.- le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió Hermione olvidando por completo el tema de que la doctora tenía que ser un doctor.

Hermione y Snape abandonaron el edificio en silencio.

-Donde está Pansy? - preguntó la castaña una vez estaba en el ascensor.

-La señorita Parkinson ha vuelto a Hogwarts. Ha creído que estarías bien conmigo.

-Porque has venido?

-Tu que crees?

-No se que creer Severus, no quiero ilusionarme por nada...- dijo ella con un tono triste.

Como respuesta, Snape, posó delicadamente sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la chica y la besó suavemente. Ella se derretía en sus manos.

No la dejó profundizar el beso y se separó con delicadeza de sus labios cuando el ascensor llegaba a la recepción del edificio.

Hermione abrió el sobre y sacó la ecografía.

-Mira. Es nuestro hijo.- dijo sonriendo a punto de llorar.

Snape contemplaba la foto. Una gran calidez envolvía su corazón. Estaba viendo a su pequeñín. Al pequeño Snape que venía en camino. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. No podía creer que él fuera a ser padre. Él! El mago que quizás menos lo merecía había sido bendecido con una bella e inteligente mujer y un niño en camino. Sentimientos contradictorios se agolpaban en sus entrañas. Miedo, alegría, euforia, desesperación pero por encima de todo felicidad y necesidad de proteger lo que era suyo.

Severus le devolvió la ecografía a Hermione y le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cara.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Snape con la mirada vidriosa y sonriendo en público! Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos salieron a la calle.

-Te apetece comer algo pequeña?

-Pues la verdad es que me muero de hambre pero pensaba cenar en Hogwarts...

-Nada de eso. Ya que me he vestido así, voy a llevarte a cenar.

La cogió de la mano y la llevó a un pequeño restaurante italiano cerca de allí.

Hermione se maldijo al entrar. Como podía haber olvidado que era el día de San Valentín?

El restaurante estaba todo decorado de rojo con corazones y demás cursiladas de esas que Severus aborrecía. El mago pareció no inmutarse y se acercó al camarero. Después de hablar con él un segundo el joven empleado les mandó seguirlo.

Los llevó a una zona del restaurante bastante intima. Estaban solos. Los acomodó en una elegante mesa y les dejó las cartas.

-Algo para beber? Tenemos una carta de vinos estupenda.

-No, nada de vino. Traiga agua con gas y limón por favor- dijo Snape.

El camarero se fue. Hermione no paraba de mirar a su alrededor. Estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento del profesor. Como si este le leyera el pensamiento se apresuro a decirle

-No te acostumbres a estas tonterías. Sabes que no van nada conmigo.

-Lo se. Por eso estoy tan sorprendida.

-Mira, voy a serte sincero Hermione- dijo en tono serio.- Quiero que me dejes ser parte de esto. Nunca en mi vida había pensado en tener una familia y ahora que tengo esa oportunidad no quiero que me apartes. Se que he actuado como un autentico imbécil y no merezco a nadie tan maravilloso como tu a mi lado pero por favor te pido que me dejes intentarlo.

-Severus yo... - el la miraba con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.- No hay nada que me apetezca mas que tenerte a mi lado.

-Se que no soy un hombre fácil. Tengo un humor bastante... bueno eso ya lo sabes de sobra. Solo espero que tengas paciencia conmigo. Soy una persona extremadamente fría, nadie me ha enseñado a amar pero estar contigo hace que quiera cambiar eso.

Hermione iba a responder pero el camarero llegó con sus bebidas.

-Saben lo que van a pedir?

La chica miró a Severus ya que ni había mirado la carta.

-Si, traiga 2 platos de rissoto de quesos y parmesano en polvo.- dijo Snape sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.

-En seguida señor.

El camarero sirvió 2 copas de agua, cogió las cartas y se marchó de allí.

La chica se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Snape que la miraba des de su silla. Se inclinó hacia él y lo beso suavemente en los labios. No sabía que decirle y la mejor forma de mostrar lo que sentía era esa. Snape la sentó en sus rodillas y siguió besándola con infinita ternura. Ambos se separaron sonrojados cuando entró el camarero con su cena.

Comieron en un apacible silencio regalándose miradas por encima de la mesa y tímidas sonrisas.

Después de retirar los platos, el camarero volvió a la sala con una gran copa de helado de vainilla cubierta de crema de chocolate caliente y dos cucharillas.

Les dijo que era el postre especial de San Valentín y se marchó de allí.

-Hermione, quiero que sepas que tenía intención de llevarte a cenar, que fuera San Valentín es pura casualidad.

La castaña lo miró y sonrió con comprensión.

-Estate tranquilo Severus, -dijo todavía sonriendo- se que esto no va contigo.

Ambos se comieron el delicioso postre y después de que Snape pagara se marcharon dirección al castillo.

* * *

-Hermione, te importaría venir un segundo a mi despacho? Tengo algo preparado para el aprendizaje de mañana y quisiera que le dieras un vistazo a unos documentos antes de la clase.

-Claro, sin problema.

Fueron hacia las mazmorras. Hacía frío y Snape vio la incomodidad de la chica.

-Pasa al despacho. En seguida podrás irte a descansar.

-Tranquilo.

Snape empezó a buscar los documentos para Hermione en los cajones de su escritorio. Ella lo observaba buscar y veía como no aparecían por ninguna parte.

-Te importaría entrar a mi habitación y mirar si los dejé encima de la cama? Yo mientras revisaré el armario de las pociones por si los dejé olvidados allí.- dijo mientras salía.

-Claro!

Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación del profesor y la mandíbula se descolgó de su cara.

La habitación estaba completamente llena de diminutas velas aromáticas que flotaban sobre su cabeza. La chimenea estaba encendida. El suelo y la cama estaban completamente llenos de pétalos de rosas blancas y sobre la cama descansaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

Unas frías manos envolvieron la cintura de Hermione des de atrás.

-Vaya- dijo Snape en su oído con fingida sorpresa- que ha pasado aquí?

Hermione giró entre sus brazos y se lanzó a besarle con hambre.

Snape levantó en brazos a Hermione que rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas y la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. Apartó el ramo de rosas y se quedó de pie observando a la joven tendida en su cama.

El profesor los desvistió a ambos con una rápida pasada de varita y siguió observando a la maravillosa criatura que respiraba de forma entrecortada en su cama.

Cuando se cansó de admirarla y dar gracias a Merlín por su suerte, se tumbó despacio a su lado. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar con suavidad la piel de la chica. Hermione pudo comprobar como acariciaba con infinito mimo su vientre.

Snape la besaba y acariciaba con su lengua y manos sin olvidar ni un rincón de su ser. Ella se limitaba a dejarse mimar y él estaba encantado con eso.

El profesor se situó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. Hermione rodeó su cuello con los brazos y enredó sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del hombre mientras le besaba con tortuosa lentitud. Eran besos tranquilos, húmedos y llenos de sentimientos.

Snape rompió el beso para empezar a dar besos por su cuello. Mas que besos eran suaves caricias con sus labios. Se detuvieron unos minutos en sus pechos. Se entretuvo a jugar lentamente con uno de sus pezones. Como le gustaban esos pechos ahora mas llenos y sensibles. La joven empezó a gemir al sentir sus labios sobre su piel.

Dejó libre al pezón y con mucha tranquilidad fue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar al centro de la joven.

Le separó las piernas e inhaló el olor a hembra que desprendía Hermione.

-Eres tan hermosa... - susurró con voz ronca tomada por el deseo.

La joven bruja solo podía gemir y jadear. El profesor pasó su lengua a lo largo del hinchado y húmedo sexo de la castaña haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer.

-Estás tan lista para mi... No sabes como me gusta saber que soy yo quien te pone en ese estado...

Snape volvió a subir por el cuerpo de la castaña y la besó de nuevo.

Sin romper el beso entró dentro de ella con firmeza. No pudo evitar un jadeo de placer cuando la calidez de la bruja le envolvió por completo.

Empezó a mecerse dentro y fuera de su delicioso cuerpo en un lento vaivén que los enloquecía ambos.

Solo se oían jadeos y suaves gemidos que salían de los dos.

Hermione estaba acercándose peligrosamente al borde. Esa delicadeza del profesor la estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Un ligero cambio en la postura permitió a Snape enterrarse mas profundamente en el cuerpo de la chica y con eso la llevó al orgasmo.

Hermione soltó un largo gemido mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de puro placer. Snape apretó los dientes mientras los espasmos del cuerpo de ella apretaban deliciosamente su miembro invitándolo a rendirse al orgsmo. El mago obedeció y se descargó en el interior de la joven. Un orgasmo compartido con el eco de los nombres de ambos susurrados por sus bocas.

Rápidamente se apartó a un lado para no aplastarla y ambos intentaron normalizar sus respiraciones.

Todo había sido perfecto. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar. Para eso ya tendrían tiempo mañana.

Mientras Hermione se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Snape para poder dormir en sus brazos, el profesor disfrutaba de los recuerdos de la que había sido su primera vez.

Por primera vez en sus 38 años de edad no había tenido sexo. Había hecho el amor.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo! Espero que lo disfrutéis! :)**

* * *

**KukaSnape: Todas sabemos que en el fondo Severus es un romántico! Me alegra que retires tu odio hacia mi! XD**

**Luna White 29: Si es que cuando Snape quiere puede ser un cielo!**

**Alexza Snape: Veo que tu también crees que se merecían reconciliarse... Disfruta de mi actualización! **

**alexf1994: Gracias por el Review. Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y criticas! :)**

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una calidez que le resultaba familiar. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la oscura mirada de Snape.

-Hola...- dijo él en un susurro.

Ella le sonrió como respuesta. Así que no lo había soñado, todo había sido real. Estaba tumbada sobre el pecho de el padre de su hijo, desnuda y no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de allí.

Miró a la habitación. Donde habían ido a parar las velas y los pétalos de rosa? El cuarto del profesor volvía a tener el mismo aspecto sobrio de siempre.

-Severus...

-Mmmhhmm

-Gracias. Por todo.

-No tienes que darme las gracias por hacer lo correcto. En todo caso debo dártelas yo por permitirme volver a tu lado.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Donde ha ido a parar todo el romanticismo de la habitación?

-Lo limpié hace unos minutos...

-Eso ya es mas propio de ti..-dijo ella con una sonrisa.- sigo pasmada por la sorpresa.

-Si te digo la verdad, debes agradecérselo al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Parkinson. Fue todo cosa suya. Yo solo tuve que traerte aquí.

-Eso ya me cuadra mas con tu carácter de murciélago.- dijo ella entre risas.

-No te pases de lista sabelotodo o te pondré en detención.- respondió Snape en tono burlón.

Hermione saltó de pronto de la cama y salió disparada al baño. Esas nauseas iban a acabar con ella!

El profesor se levantó, se puso un pantalón, cogió una bata y siguió a la bruja al baño. Se situó tras ella y la cubrió con la suave bata de seda. Cuando la chica se recompuso, hizo aparecer otro vaso con agua fría.

-Hoy les daré a los elfos de las cocinas la dieta que te mandó esa sanadora muggle.

Algo se encendió en la cabeza de Hermione.

-Severus, algo raro pasó el otro día en la consulta.

-Dime.

-Pues verás, yo tenía cita concertada con un doctor, uno hombre y cuando llegué era una mujer... No se que pensar.

Snape puso cara de culpable durante una centésima de segundo pero Hermione lo conocía lo bastante bien como para darse cuenta. La chica lo miraba con los ojos entornados y las manos en las caderas.

-Severus Snape! Dime que tu no tuviste nada que ver con eso!

-Veras, yo...

-Serás!

-Hermione, tómalo como quieras pero no voy a permitir que ningún hombre se acerque a ninguna parte de tu cuerpo. Y menos a esa! Eres mía recuerdas?

-Por el amor de Merlín Severus, son profesionales!

-Si y hombres. Ningún hombre se va a acercar a ti...

Ella se lanzó a abrazarle dejándolo muy sorprendido pero aliviado.

-Eres un tonto.- dijo en un tono juguetón- Pero me encanta ese sentido de la propiedad que tienes.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó despacio.

-He estado pensando en que quiero que te lleve el parto un sanador del mundo mágico.

-Pero yo estoy contenta con mi doctora.

-Si, pero yo me quedaría mas tranquilo si te revisan en San Mungo.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Hermione.

-No quiero alejar a mi hijo del mundo Muggle.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Solo concédeme el deseo de llevar esto en nuestro mundo.

-Si me pones esa cara no puedo negarme... Pide una cita con la sanadora de maternidad.

-Tienes hora hoy a las 16:00.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Murciélago manipulador...

-No te sulfures sabelotodo! Hoy nos podrán decir el sexo del bebé!

-Pero si solo estoy de 6 semanas!

-Si, lo se, pero en en San Mungo pueden decírtelo el mismo día que te enteras de que estás embarazada.

Hermione estaba que bailaba de alegría. Esa tarde podría por fin saber el sexo del pequeñín!

Mientras se metía en la ducha de Severus, ya estaba barajando posibles nombres para su hijo.

* * *

-Mione...- dijo Harry en un susurro- O quitas esa boba sonrisa de tu cara o la gente va a empezar a sospechar...

-Ay Harry, es que estoy tan feliz!

-Supongo que tuviste un buen San valentín verdad?

-Ni te lo imaginas.- dijo ella con una picara sonrisa.

-Uug! Prefiero no pensarlo. No quiero imaginarme a Snape en actitud cariñosa...

-No seas burro Harry! -Dijo Hermione dándole un manotazo en el brazo entre risas.

-Me alegra verte feliz. Y por la expresión de Snape, el también se alegra.

La chica se giró hacia la mesa de profesores y pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Severus antes de que este volviera casi enseguida a su seria expresión. Hermione pudo leer claramente en los labios de su profesor como le decía "Come". Mientras daba un mordico a su tostada con mermelada vio como el asentía satisfecho.

Ya terminado el desayuno, Pansy y Draco se pararon frente a la mesa de Gryffindor esperando a Hermione para ir a juntos a clase. En cuanto la chica los vio se lanzó a sus brazos y les agradeció a ambos su ayuda con Severus. Los 3 muchachos se fueron a clase de encantamientos.

* * *

A las 3 de la tarde, Hermione estaba exhausta y se dirigía a paso lento al despacho de Snape. Se sorprendió cuando al cruzarse con un par de alumnos de Slytherin, le ofrecieron ayuda. Que narices pasaba en ese colegio?

Llamó a la puerta y en cuanto el mago le permitió el paso entró y se desplomó en uno de los sofás verde oscuro.

-Estas bien? Pareces cansada.

-Cansada? Estoy agotada!

-Has comido?

-Si pero...

-Pero que Harmione?

-Pero tengo hambre..- dijo bajito mientras se ruborizaba.

Snape le sonrió con amabilidad e hizo aparecer a un elfo domestico.

-Winky, prepare para la señorita Granger un bocadillo de pollo por favor.

-En seguida señor Snape.- y con un chasquido la elfina desapareció.

A los pocos minutos, apareció sobre una mesa un bocadillo de pollo con un aspecto muy apetecible.

-Come. - ordenó Snape.

Hermione tenía tanta hambre que no replicó y se lanzó a devorar ese bocadillo que la llamaba. Comió en silencio.

-Buf! Que rico estaba, gracias.

-No hay de que. Estas muy cansada?

-Pues si. Ha sido un día agotador.

-Descansa un rato. Quedan unos 20 minutos para que tengamos que irnos...

La castaña se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse.

-Severus... Me ha pasado algo curioso...

-Sorprendeme...

-Cuando venía hacia aquí, unos alumnos de tu casa han sido amables conmigo! Quiero pensar que es cosa de Draco y Pansy pero, has tenido tu algo que ver?

-Prométeme que no vas a enfadarte.

-Merlín Severus, que has hecho?

-Mira Hermione, no tengo intención de separarme de ti, vamos a tener un hijo, estamos en un colegio, tarde o temprano todos van a enterarse de que soy el padre porque no tengo intención de mantenerme alejado durante el embarazo. Ayer reuní a los alumnos de mi casa y les conté que voy a ser padre y les advertí que si alguno hacía algo que te incomodara sería expulsado de inmediato. No me odies...

-Severus Tobías Snape! -dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe del sofá.- No se si matarte o besarte!

-Me inclino mejor por lo segundo...

Hermione no pudo resistirse a él y le besó.

-Eres un bastardo- dijo entre besos.- pero tienes razón, algún día tendrán que enterarse y yo tampoco quiero que me dejes sola durante el embarazo.

Ambos sonrieron y mientras discutían la mejor forma de contarlo al resto de los alumnos llegó la hora de partir hacia San Mungo.

* * *

-Severus?

Hermione no puede evitar una mueca de disgusto cuando vio a la impresionante rubia de la recepción de San Mungo.

-Vaya Irina, se me olvidó que trabajabas aquí...- dice él con cautela mirando de reojo a Hermione. La joven bruja tiene una clara expresión de disgusto en el rostro. Eso hace hincharse de orgullo a Snape. Su bruja está celos y le encanta!

Irina Malfoy sonríe de forma arrebatadora mientras examina a la joven bruja que acompaña a Severus. La recuerda de aquella tarde en Hogwarts. Parece que al final Snape se decidió...

-En que puedo ayudaros?- pregunta echando una inquisidora mirada a Snape llena de intenciones que parecía gritar "Tienes muuuuucho que contarme"

-Hermione tiene una visita programada con la sanadora Grey.

-Con Grey? Pero si esa es de mater... Por Merlín Severus! Dime que lo que pienso es cierto!- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Me temo que si.- respondió él sin poder reprimir una tímida sonrisa.

-Vaya con el viejo Snape! Bueno, felicidades a ambos! - salió de detrás del mostrador y se apresuró a abrazar a Snape y a Hermione.- Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera romper esa fría coraza que te envuelve!

Hermione los miraba a ambos y no sabía si sentirse aliviada, enfadada o irritada...

-Severus...- interrumpió a los viejos amigos.- se hace tarde...

-Tienes razón. Irina, nos vemos luego.

Severus y la joven bruja se encaminaron a la zona de ginecología y maternidad. Se sentaron en una sala de espera pintada de rosa y azul y esperaron a que fuera el turno de Hermione. En menos de 5 minutos la sanadora Grey llamaba a la joven a la consulta.

-Bueno Hermione, soy la Sanadora Grey.

-Encantada de conocerla- respondió la castaña mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Y deduzco que usted es el padre verdad? -preguntó evaluando a Snape con la mirada.

-Correcto. - contestó el mago de forma cortante.

-Bueno Hermione, esto va a ser muy rápido. Túmbate en esa camilla. Yo haré un conjuro revelador y si da positivo como ya sabemos que va a ser, podremos identificar el sexo del bebé si es que quieres saberlo.

La chica se tumbó y Severus se situó de pie a su lado a la altura de su cabeza.

-Vamos allá! - dijo la sanadora mientras levantaba ligeramente la camisa de la chica.

Hermione respiraba de forma algo agitada. Para intentar que se calmara, Snape la cogió de la mano. Ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió. Al notar un calor en su vientre apartó la mirada de los ojos de Severus y pudo comprobar como el hechizo revelador de la Sanadora daba positivo. Aunque sabía que estaba embarazada no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y asustada de nuevo.

-Bueno, quieren saber el sexo?

Hermione, antes de contestar miró otra vez a Severus y este asintió levemente.

-Si por favor.- dijo Hermione claramente emocionada.

-Bueno pues... Va a ser niña! Mi mas sincera enhorabuena!

Severus jadeó y miró a Hermione que lloraba de felicidad. Se inclinó y antes de secar sus lagrimas con sus pulgares la besó en la frente.

La sanadora les dio unas pautas a seguir muy parecidas a las que les dio la doctora muggle. Les dijo también que no eran necesarias visitas mensuales. Ella tomó los datos de Hermione y le dijo que cuando le tocara revisión le mandaría una lechuza. Terminaron de resolver algunas dudas y ambos salieron de la consulta.

Cuando pasaron por recepción, Irina los esperaba con una gran oso de peluche adornado con una gran lazo rosa.

-Muchas felicidades por la pequeña que está en camino! - les dijo muerta de alegría.

-Irina, que narices...? - empezó Snape al ver el oso.

-Oh vamos Severus! Ya me han dicho que es niña! Este es un regalito de mi parte!

-Gracias...- dijo Hermione que no sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

-No tienes por que darlas Hermione!- Y volvió a besarla y a abrazarla.

* * *

-Una niña Albus. - dijo Snape sin poder reprimir cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Eso es estupendo muchacho! Me alegro mucho por los dos.

-Gracias.

-Y a todo esto donde está Hermione?

-Está contándoles a sus amigos las buenas nuevas...

-Bueno Severus, ve con ella. No la dejes sola en ningún momento!

* * *

Snape entró con Hermione en su habitación. La chica había contado a sus mas íntimos el sexo del bebé y algunas cosas mas y cuando él llegó se sorprendió al ver como Potter, Parkinson y Draco le felicitaban también.

-Severus, alguien te ha mandado una lechuza.- señaló Hermione mirando a la preciosa lechuza parda que reposaba sobre el escritorio del profesor.

-Mierda.- dijo Snape acercándose a la lechuza.

-Que pasa? Sabes de quien es?

-Si, es de Lucius, y después de hablar con Irina hoy solo quiere decir una cosa, lo sabe...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

__**Hola a todos! Aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo! **

**A todos los que se han animado a leer mi fic, muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad! **

**Mil gracias también a todos los que me han puesto en favoritos y/o siguen mi historia! **

**Y por supuesto, gracias por los Reviews! No os cortéis en dejar mas! **

* * *

_" Querido Severus, _

_Me parece fatal por tu parte que me tenga que enterar por mi hermana de que vas a ser padre! Merlín bendito, sigo en shock! _

_Estoy muy contento por ti, de verdad. Y Narcissa está que da saltos de alegría! _

_Como bien sabes, no te vas a librar de venir a cenar con tu hermosa, y porque no decirlo también, joven acompañante..._

_Esperamos noticias tuyas pronto. _

_Un fuerte abrazo..._

_ Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy"_

Severus terminó de leer la carta en voz alta y se giró hacia Hermione que lo miraba con una divertida expresión en el rostro.

-Y esa cara? Te parezco divertido?

-La verdad? Si. Estás mas pálido que de costumbre!

-No voy a obligarte a que pases por esto...

-Severus por favor, es una simple cena. Ni que me estuvieras entregando a los dementores!

-Eso me daría menos miedo... -dijo entre dientes.

-Oh vamos, relájate...- dijo Hermione en un tono bastante seductor.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a él y le obligó a girarse para que la mirara. Lentamente se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le besó con suavidad en los labios.

-Severus, tu me pediste formar parte de esto no? Pues yo quiero formar parte de tu vida. Antes de dejarme embarazada, ellos eran algo así como tu familia, me equivoco?- Severus negó con la cabeza.- Pues yo quiero conocer a tu familia, y que me acepten...

-Hermione, los Malfoy nunca te han gustado, no quiero obligarte...

-No me obligas. Recuerda que decidí dar una oportunidad a Draco y ahora ya no quiero que se aparte de mi lado! Además, se que es importante para ti...

-Eres la mejor- dijo con una sonrisa y sin dejarla hablar se tiró a devorar sus labios.

* * *

-Despierta dormilona!

Hermione oyó la voz de Pansy a través de la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa Pansy!

La puerta se abrió y la chica entró acompañada de Draco y Harry.

-Todavía en la cama Granger? Mi padrino no te deja descansar?

-Draco! - Pansy y Hermione reprendieron al chico a la vez.

-No es eso, hoy no he dormido del todo bien y estoy agotada.

-Quizás deberías quedar en la cama Mione...

-Harry, no digas tonterías. Desayuno y se me pasa!

Los chicos entraron al gran comedor y fueron a sentarse a sus respectivas mesas. Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y esta le pasó una tostada untada con mantequilla.

-Come- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Tu también Ginny?! - su amiga la miró muy seria.- Vale, vale ya como!

Pasó la hora del desayuno y las dos amigas se despidieron. Harry, Draco, Pansy y Hermione se dirigieron a su primera clase del día en las mazmorras.

En la puerta del aula, estaba Ron besando a Lavender de forma poco decorosa para estar en un colegio.

-Ron, que haces aquí? Creía que Snape te había prohibido asistir a su clase..- dijo Harry.

-McGonagall le obligó a readmitirme.- contestó el pelirrojo sin soltar a Lavender.

-Vaya Weasley, parece que tienes que conformarte otra vez con Brown porque Granger te rechazó verdad?

-Cállate Malfoy!

-Si cállate, Ron me quiere!-Hermione soltó un bufido. -Y que pasa contigo niña? Para ser una estrecha con mi Ron bien que te han preñado...- escupió Lavender con mala intención.- A saber quien es el padre de ese engendro que llevas en las entrañas...

Hermione no pudo reprimir toda la rabia que sentía y le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

-No consiento que ni tu ni nadie hable mal del padre de mi hijo. Entendido?- El tono de Hermione era bajo, frío, casi un siseo.

Todo pasó muy rápido. En cuestión de segundos, Hermione tenia a todos los alumnos de Slytherin que estaban por entrar en clase detrás de ella en clara posición de atacar al mas mínimo movimiento. Harry, Pansy y Draco estaban a los lados de ella varita en mano esperando a que Lavender hiciera algún gesto y Snape, que ese día llegaba tarde, pudo ver des de el pasillo como su Hermione saltaba en su defensa. En dos zancadas se plantó delante de su bruja y todos los estudiantes se alejaron un paso.

-Señorita Brown, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y hoy no se moleste en entrar en clase.

-Pero señor, ellos me estaban amenazando!

Snape la miró con clara ira en sus ojos y alzó una mano para que la niña se callara.

-Hoy después de clase y hasta que termine el curso, acompañará al señor Weasley en la ayuda de las tareas que les ponga el señor Filch.

Y sin mas abrió la puerta y mandó entrar a todos.

La clase pasó sin mas incidentes. Todos trabajaron en silencio. Ron intentaba entender lo que había pasado en el pasillo. Eran imaginaciones suyas o las serpientes habían defendido a Hermione? Tendría que investigar mas.

Al final de la clase Severus estaba sentado en su mesa mientras los alumnos iban dejando las muestras de la poción. Vio como Hermione se levantaba, cogía su poción y se paraba de golpe con una mueca de dolor y dejaba caer su muestra al suelo para poner una mano en su abdomen.

Se levantó como un rayo de su escritorio y se acercó a ella.

-Estas bien? - dijo tuteándola sin si quiera pensar que en clase quedaban algunos alumnos.

-Si, es solo un calambre. No te preocupes.

-Vamos, siéntate un momento.- se giró a la clase y vio que Weasley, Potter y algún estudiante mas estaban todavía ahí. - Vosotros, todos fuera. ya!

Los alumnos salieron y por fin se quedaron solos.

-Seguro que estas bien? Puedo llevarte a San Mungo.

-Severus, no exageres. Es solo un calambre. Es normal... Pero..

-Pero que! - dijo el profesor claramente asustado.

-Pues que se ha roto mi muestra! Y ya he limpiado mi caldero! - Snape respiró aliviado.

-Ne te preocupes Sabelotodo, estaba perfecta, como siempre.

.

.

.

Mientras, en el pasillo el cerebro de Ron iba a máxima potencia. Lavender se acercó a él y al verlo tan callado le preguntó que le pasaba.

-Lav, lo de hoy no te ha parecido raro?

-A que te refieres? A la pelea con Hermione?

-Si, a eso. Has visto como han salido en su defensa los Slytherin?

-Si, pero ella es amiga de Malfoy y Parkinson no?

-Si, yo también he pensado eso pero cuando Harry te ha amenazado con la varita, Snape no le ha dicho nada. Y ya sabes lo que le gusta torturar Gryffindors...

-Ahora que lo dices...

-Y no sabes lo mejor!

-Hay mas?

Ron le contó todo lo que había presenciado al final de clase.

-Quieres decir que el hijo es de Snape?!

-Shhh baja la voz Lav! Puede ser. Todo indica a que si.

-Vaya con la mosquita muerta. Que callado se lo tenía... Ron esto es un bombazo!

-No estamos seguros Lav. Necesitamos pruebas!

Ambos se quedaron cuchicheando en el pasillo con las cabezas muy juntas.

* * *

Después de comer, Hermione se dirigía con paso distraído a las mazmorras. Hoy sugerían con la preparación del Veritaserum. El profesor le estaba enseñando ciertos trucos que no aparecían en el manual y la castaña estaba encantada con todo lo que aprendía.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no notó que alguien la seguía.

Entró sin llamar.

Severus alzó la varita contra el intruso que se atrevía a entrar a su despacho sin llamar.

-Joder Hermione!- dijo bajando la varita- Llama a la puerta!

-Mira que eres exagerado! Ya no estamos en guerra recuerdas?

-Viejas costumbres nunca mueren... -Se acercó lentamente a la joven y le dio un beso en el pelo. - Lista para empezar?

-Claro profesor!

Se pusieron manso a la obra. Estuvieron mas de una hora absortos con el trabajo y solo hablaban para consultarse algo...

.

.

.

-Hermione, has pensado ya en algún nombre?- preguntó tímidamente Snape mientras embotellaba la poción terminada.

-Pues la verdad es que no... Alguna preferencia profesor?

-Mmmmmm... Algunas propuestas...- dijo él en tono distraído.

-A si? Porque no las compartes conmigo?

-En serio no has pensado nada?

-No, pero supongo que me gustaría que llevara el nombre de mi madre, Jean, como lo llevo yo...

-Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero me gustaría que tuvieras en cuenta el nombre de mi madre para la pequeña...- respondió el profesor apartando la mirada.

-Eileen? - Hermione observó como la expresión de Snape se relajaba ante la mención de ese nombre.

-Si, pero la decisión es tuya...

-Eileen Jane Snape... Me gusta.

El profesor había dejado de embotellar la poción y miraba a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos. La chica lo miraba como si no entendiera lo que pasaba.

-Pasa algo? No te gusta?

Él acortó la distancia que los separaba y la agarró de los hombros.

-Va en serio?- preguntó muy cerca de la cara de la joven- Vas a darle mi apellido?

-Es que no te parece bien? No se como es tu hija he pensado que sería lo correcto pero...

Hermione no terminó su frase. Los finos labios de Snape la callaron de repente. El beso que empezó como un roce se tornó pasional y hambriento.

-Es lo mas bonito que han hecho por mi en mi vida- dijo el profesor entre besos y jadeos.

Seguía besando a la chica y la sentó en una de las mesas del aula.

-Lo siento, pero no vamos a llegar a la habitación. Te necesito ahora.- dijo en tono autoritario.

-Como quiera profesor- dijo ella en tono lascivo mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Snape.

Él soltó un gemido y se apresuró a subir la falda de la chica.

-Así me gusta señorita Granger, que sea una alumna obediente y complaciente.

Eran un amasijo de bocas, manos y jadeos. Los dedos del profesor apartaron la tela de las bragas de algodón de Hermione y empezaron a rozar la cálida carne de su centro.

-Merlín Granger! Yo te he puesto así? Estás empapada!

-Todo por usted profesor...- dijo en un tono ronco cargado de intenciones.

Severus se encendía como una tea cuando la bruja jugaba a la alumna complaciente. El poder adoptar esa postura autoritaria le excitaba muchísimo.

Sus dedos estaban llevando a la joven al cielo. Sus húmedas caricias la catapultaban hacia un orgasmo inminente. Mientras seguía acariciándola, se desabrochó el pantalón, liberó su palpitante erección y sin mas preámbulos la penetró de golpe.

Hermione se arqueó contra el cuerpo del profesor mientras soltaba al mas erótico gemido que él hubiera oído jamás.

La chica se aferró a sus hombros mientras Severus embestía sin piedad en sus entrañas. De sus bocas escapaban gemidos sin control. Hermione estaba muy cerca de llegar al cielo.

-Correte para mi pequeña...- dijo Snape con voz ronca en su oído.

Y ella se dejó llevar. Un intenso orgasmo la envolvió y la hizo gemir cerca del oído de él.

-Eso es, canta para mi...- y el profesor se dejó llevar también y se descargó dentro de la bruja.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos se movió. Seguían abrazados. Él dentro de ella. Intentando normalizar sus respiraciones.

* * *

-Os lo puedo asegurar. El padre es Snape!

Las caras de los estudiantes de Gryffindor no tenían precio. Iban de la incredulidad, al miedo, pasando por el asco y aunque a Ron y Lavender les pareciera imposible, algunas chicas tenían una clara expresión de celos.

-Los he oído hablar sobre el bebé y luego... luego solo se oían gemidos y demás...

En esos momentos Harry y Ginny entraban a la sala común que estaba inusualmente llena. Parecía que todos los alumnos del curso estaban allí. El escándalo era tremendo.

-Que pasa?- preguntó la chica a una de sus compañeras.

-No os habéis enterado? Granger se tira al murciélago que resulta ser el padre de su hijo!

Ginny miró con miedo a Harry. El chico emanaba ira por los ojos.

-Quien ha contado semejante estupidez?- escupió con odio el chico.

-Ron- respondió la chica.- Se ve que siguió a Hermione y lo oyó todo! Incluso el sexo!

Harry buscaba a Ron recorriendo la sala con la mirada.

-Donde está Ron?

-Creo que ha ido a buscar a los Hufflepuff y a los Ravenclaw...

Harry se dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

-A donde vas?- preguntó Ginny asustada por la expresión del chico.

-A encontrar a Ron antes de que lo mate Snape.

* * *

-Mañana cenamos con los Malfoy. Te parece bien?

-Claro! Así podremos ir echar un vistazo a mi nueva casa...

Alguien llamó a la puerta del aula de pociones. Snape dio una rápida mirada para comprobar que la bruja estaba presentable y abrió.

-Buenas tardes Severus, señorita Granger.

-Que quieres Albus?

-Me temo que no traigo buenas noticias.- dijo mirando apesadumbrado a Hermione.- Acompañarme a mi despacho por favor.

-Que pasa profesor?

-Alguien a revelado la identidad del padre de tu bebé Hermione... Y todo el colegio lo sabe.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! Aquí dejo el nuevo capitulo! No es de los mas largos pero han terminado mis vacaciones y andamos algo liados en el trabajo. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que no actualizaré tan rápido como me gustaría! :)**

**patybenededmalfoy: Muchas gracias por tus Reviews, de verdad! Me animas un montón! **

**Alexza Snape: En este capitulo Ron y Lavender empezarán a recibir su merecido pero no olvidemos que Severus es muy suyo y no va a dejar que se salgan con la suya así como así. Poco a poco llevará a cabo su venganza.**

**KukaSnape:**** Me encanta que te guste! Vuestros comentarios de animo me alegran el día! **

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en el despacho de Dumbledore con la mirada perdida.

El director le había contado a ella y a Severus que todo el colegio conocía su secreto. La chica no sabía como reaccionar y el profesor irradiaba ira por todos sus poros.

Ambos eran conscientes de que algún día tendrían que contarlo pero un estúpido rumor no era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Snape estaba muy preocupado por la no-reacción de la chica. Ella se había limitado a no decir nada y quedarse sentada, ausente.

-Tienes idea de quien ha empezado esto Albus?- preguntó Snape aparentando tranquilidad.

-Tengo mis sospechas. Todo apunta a Ronald Weasley.- dijo el director apesadumbrado.

Hermione alzó la cabeza al oír eso. Se levantó de pronto y abandonó el despacho a toda prisa.

-Espera!- dijo Snape que empezaba a seguirla.

-Severus!- llamó el director con voz autoritaria.- Deja que se ocupe ella de esto. Lo necesita.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Ve a tu despacho y espérala allí. Estoy seguro de que cuando se desahogue irá en tu busca.

-Albus yo...

-Déjalo muchacho. No quiero que te disculpes...

-Pero se que no hemos obrado bien.

-Eso es cierto Severus, pero quien obra bien cuando se deja llevar por el amor?

-Amor? No, nada de eso...

-No seas tan cabezota Severus.- dijo el director con una amable sonrisa.- Es mas que evidente que quieres a esa chica.

Snape no dijo nada. Se limitó a apartar la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para Dumbledore.

-Hazme caso. Ve a tu despacho y espérala...

Severus asintió y dejó el despacho.

* * *

Ron y Lavender estaban muy acaramelados en un rincón de la sala de estudios. la gran mayoría de los alumnos del colegio estaban en esos momentos allí comentando el cotilleo del momento.

Los chicos no podían entender como una chica como Hermione podía haberse enredado con Snape y las chicas, aunque muchas no lo reconocieran, sentían cierta envidia.

Hermione entró con paso decidido y pudo ver como todos los alumnos se callaban al verla llegar. Quería echarse a llorar y largarse para no volver pero no podía demostrar flaqueza delante de todos.

De la mesa del rincón se levantaron Harry, Ginny, Pansy y Draco pero cuando se iban a acercar a la castaña, ella les mandó una mirada de advertencia y los chicos se volvieron a sentar despacio.

La chica se plantó frente a Ron y Lavender y carraspeó para que se separaran.

la pareja dejó de besarse para ver quien les había interrumpido.

-Vaya- dijo Lavender- Tenemos aquí a la madre del año!- Ese comentario fue acompañado de una carcajada general de los alumnos exceptuando a los Slytherin que estaban ya preparados para el ataque.

-Donde has dejado al papá?- preguntó Ron con desdén.

Hermione le miró a los ojos con una mirada fría que el pelirrojo no había visto nunca. Toda la sala estaba en silencio y parecía que nadie respiraba. Sin que nadie se lo viera venir, Hermione le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ron que sonó por toda la sala.

El chico se agarró la mejilla ardiendo con cara de sorpresa. Nadie se atrevía a moverse.

-Eres un mierda Ronald- dijo Hermione con voz firme.- Esto es lo mas rastrero que has hecho en tu vida. Y todavía te preguntas porque te rechacé?

-Niegas a caso que Snape es el padre de eso?- dijo él señalando el vientre de la chica. Todos los alumnos esperaban expectantes el siguiente movimiento.

-No, No lo niego. Él es el padre.- La sala se llenó de murmullos.

-Eres una fresca!- dijo Lavender.

-Creo que no eres la mas indicada para hablar Brown. Te has pasado por la piedra a medio Hogwarts.

-Pero no a un profesor! Y menos a ese!

-Si, es cierto, me he acostado con él pero creo que a nadie le tiene que importar lo que haga yo o él en privado no crees?

-Ahora entiendo tus buenas notas Granger...- dijo Lavender en tono de burla.

-No te consiento que pongas en entredicho mis logros académicos ni el trabajo del profesor. Nunca me ha puesto una nota por encima de la que merezco!

Ron seguía sobándose la mejilla enrojecida sin decir nada.

-Ronald, me esperaba esto de Lavender pero no de ti. Me has recuerdo que fuiste tu el que me suplico que volviera a ser tu amiga. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Y sin dejar que Ron o alguien pudiera decir nada se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir de la sala. De pronto, Draco empezó a aplaudir y automáticamente el resto de los alumnos de la sala le siguieron. Hermione salió al pasillo arropada por los aplausos de la gran mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts...

* * *

Severus se paseaba por su despacho como una fiera enjaulada. Estaba claramente nervioso. No le gustaba que su bruja anduviera sola por el castillo después de lo que había pasado. La puerta se abrió de golpe sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Hermione entró hecha un mar de lagrimas y se tiró al cuello de su profesor que la acogió enseguida en sus brazos. Estaba asustado. Algo no había ido bien, su pequeña estaba llorando muy angustiada y él solo tenía ganas de matar al culpable. Sin dejar de abrazarla, la cogió en brazos y se sentó en el sofá con ella en su regazo. Le besó en el pelo mientras la mecía suavemente contra su pecho mientras ella empapaba su camisa.

-Hermione, por favor no llores.- dijo casi suplicando.- Dime que ha pasado.

-Ron... Ron... - los sollozos no la dejaban hablar.

-Dios, dime que no te ha hecho nada malo porque te juro que lo mato.

-No!- levantó la mirada hacia Severus e intentó calmarse.

-Hasta llorando estás guapa...- le dijo él con una amable sonrisa mientras le secaba las lagrimas con los pulgares. Hermione sonrió.

-He pegado a Ron.

-Bien por ti!

-Severus! - dijo en tono de reproche intentando disimular una sonrisa sin éxito- Le he dicho que era un mierda y que no quería tener que ver nada mas con él.

-Esa es mi pequeña!- dijo antes de volver a besarle el pelo.

-Él y Lavender han dicho unas cosas horribles de ti y de mi pero he defendido lo que es mio.

-Supongo que todos nos odian verdad? Bueno, a ti, a mi ya me odiaban.

-Claro que no te odian! Ni a ti ni a mi. Parece que les he convencido porque he salido de la sala de estudio entre aplausos...

-Vaya, eso si que no lo esperaba... Entonces, porque lloras?

-Pues porque aunque Ron se haya comportado como un autentico capullo, hemos pasado mucho juntos y no le creía capaz de una traición así...

-Bueno, aunque drástico, este hecho te ha demostrado quien son de verdad tus amigos...

-Si. Ahora ya lo tengo del todo claro. No creo que todo el colegio esté de acuerdo con lo nuestro...

-Bueno, peor para ellos no?

-Si, pero quiero decir que vamos a tener que ser mas cuidadosos. No pueden volver a oírnos y ni pensar en que nos vean!

-Me alejas de ti?!- dijo él entre risas y con fingido horror.

-No me gustaría llegar a eso!- y se acercó a besarle.

-Bien, he estado pensando que podrías instalarte aquí. Te tendría mas cerca y podría estar mas pendiente de ti y de la pequeña Eileen.

-Sev, no creo que sea muy buena idea...

-Me has llamado Sev?- preguntó algo confuso.

-Perdón. Me ha salido solo. No pretendía molestarte.

-No, no, es solo que no todo el mundo me llama Sev. Me gusta como suena en tus labios...-Hermione sonrió.-

-Pues bien, SEV, no creo que lo mejor sea que venga a vivir aquí. Me gusta tener mi espacio.

-Aquí lo tendrías también...

-No es lo mismo! Y además, ahora mismo no creo que sea conveniente después de lo que ha pasado.

-Bueno, tendré que conformarme con verte en clase...

-Creo que sobrevivirás.- Dijo ella riendo.

-Por cierto, tenemos permiso de Dumbledore para ir esta noche a cenar a casa de los Malfoy.

-Oh, genial!

-Y nos da permiso para volver el domingo por la tarde.- Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa mientras sonreía- Así podré acompañarte a ver tu nueva casa.

-Esto es perfecto Sev!

-Bien, pues ve a tu cuarto, descansa, haz lo que tengas que hacer y a las 8 nos vemos en el vestíbulo.

-Nos apareceremos? No será peligroso para la pequeña?

-No, he hablado con la sanadora Grey y me ha dicho que de momento puedes aparecerte sin problemas.

-Pues te veo a las 8.

Hermione le besó suavemente y se levantó para marcharse. Ya estaba con el pomo de la puerta en la mano cuando se giró.

-Severus... Que crees que deba ponerme para la cena?- preguntó de forma tímida.

-Cualquier cosa que lleves va a estar bien.

-Y si no les gusto?

-Hasta vestida con un saco les gustarías!

-Bueno, ya improvisaré algo... - y se marchó de allí repasando mentalmente su ropa...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a Todos! Vuelvo con otro capitulo! Espero que os guste. **

**Aquí si habla de la letra de unas canciones de Sinatra que si no conocéis os recomiendo buscar porque son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia ya que esta pareja son muy introvertidos para decir lo que sienten en voz alta y lo hacen a través de la letra de esas canciones. **

**Gracias a todos por los Reviews. Espero que me sigáis escribiendo porque me animáis a seguir! :)**

* * *

Severus Snape estaba de pie en el hall de entrada mirando hacia los jardines cuando el dulce aroma de Hermione le indicó que la pequeña había llegado. Se giró a mirarla y se quedó sin habla. La chica llevaba un bonito vestido negro de escote cuadrado y manga corta adornado con una cinta verde Slytherin debajo del pecho. Sus pies estaban enfundados en unas elegantes bailarinas de ante negras con unos pequeños lazos del mismo color que la cinta del vestido. Su pelo, estaba suelto e intentaba mantenerlo a ralla con una cinta de terciopelo negro.

-Que tal estoy?- preguntó ella cohibida al sentirse tan observada por el profesor.

-Perfecta.- logró pronunciar él después de tragar saliva visiblemente nervioso.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y empezó a seguir a Snape hacia el punto de aparición fuera de los terrenos del colegio. Una vez allí se dejó abrazar por él y enseguida sintió el familiar pero incomodo tirón en el estomago. Cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, estaba de pie junto a Severus en frente de la gran valla de hierro forjado de la mansión Malfoy.

La mansión se veía enorme y lujosa y sin saber porque, Hermione empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

Snape la cogió de la mano cruzó con ella. Hermione se giró a tiempo para ver como la valla volvía a su forma original después de su paso.

Caminaron por un camino empedrado rodeado de cuidados y bellos rosales. Severus apretó suavemente la mano de Hermione para infundirle confianza.

Llegaron a la gran puerta de madera blanca que enseguida se abrió para dejar ver un precioso hall con suelo de madera oscura y paderes de color crema. En la estancia solo había una gran mesa redonda de caoba con una gran ramo de peonias rosa palo.

Con un fuerte chasquido apareció un elfo domestico que les cogió los abrigos y les indicó que subieran al salón.

La pareja subió por la gran escalera de mármol y entraron al salón a través de las puertas de cristal.

El salón era una estancia grande presidida por una preciosa chimenea de mármol negro con bonitos adornos tallados. En frente, había un sofá chesterfield verde de seis plazas en forma ce media luna y a su lado dos sillones orejeros a juego.

La pared mas alejada era un gran ventanal que daba paso a una hermosa terraza. Junto a las ventanas, había un precioso piano de cola blanco adornado con filigranas doradas que Hermione supuso eran de oro.

El suelo de la estancia era de la misma madera que la del hall y las paredes estaban empapeladas con un bonito papel verde oscuro y repletas de estanterías con libros y alguna foto de la familia.

Severus se aclaró la garganta he hizo que Lucius levantara la vista del periódico que leía en uno de los sillones.

-Severus! Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí!

Lucius se levantó del caro sillón y se acercó a la pareja sonriente. Abrazó a su viejo compañero y a Hermione le besó en los nudillos de forma cortés.

-Señorita Granger, bienvenida.

-Gracias Señor Malfoy.

-Por favor, llámame Lucius.

-Está bien Lucius. Entonces llámame Hermione.

-Por favor sentaos! Queréis algo de beber? Vino de Elfo?

Hermione y el profesor asintieron y se sentaron en el cómodo sofá. Lucius se acercó al mueble bar y sirvió 3 copas de vino.

-Hermione, no deberías beber. - dijo Severus en tono preocupado.

-Vamos Severus, una copa no la va a matar! Es mas, es beneficioso! -dijo Narcissa mientras entraba al salón.

-Que tal Narcissa?- dijo Snape para saludarla.

-Ven aquí y dame un beso!- Él lo hizo algo forzado. Narcissa miró a Hermione mientras se levantaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hermione!- dijo mientras la abrazaba- Me alegra tanto conocer por fin a la persona que ha logrado traspasar la coraza de este viejo cascarrabias...

-Gracias Señora Malfoy.

-Nada de Señora Malfoy! Llámame Narcissa, por favor.

-Está bien.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Y que tal te encuentras Hermione?

-Pues mas o menos bien. Va a días...

-Y que tal te cuida Severus?

-Bien...- respondió la chica sonrojándose violentamente.

Los Malfoy rieron de buena gana y siguieron conversando hasta que otro elfo les anunció que la cena estaba servida.

Se dirigieron todos al comedor y se sentaron.

Conversaron de forma distendida mientras cenaban la deliciosa comida que habían preparado los elfos de la cocina.

Lucuis y Narcisa le contaron a Hermione algunas anécdotas que hicieron sonrojar a Snape.

-Creo que a Hermione no le interesa saber de nuestros años de estudiantes...

-Pero que dices?! Claro que me interesa! Sigue Lucius.

Snape suspiró resignado.

-Pues el pequeño Severus siempre andaba metido en líos. Verdad Narcissa?

-Oh si, si. Se pasaba mas horas en la enfermería que en clase! Siempre de broncas con los Gryffindor.

-Eso no ha cambiado demasiado...- dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Al pobre le buscaban una de problemas terribles! Siempre peleando con el cazurro de Potter y detrás de Lily como alma en pena... Perdón Hermione. Me olvidaba que eres amiga de su hijo.- dijo Lucius después de recibir una patada de su mujer por debajo de la mesa.

-Bueno, dejamos ya el tema del pequeño Severus?- preguntó el profesor claramente enfadado. Hermione se había quedado callada mirando hacia sus manos.

-Hermione, cariño estas bien?- Preguntó Narcissa en tono maternal.

-Si, solo algo cansada.- respondió la chica sin mucha convicción.

-Nos vamos- dijo Severus mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tendía una mano a su bruja para que le siguiera.

-Si, gracias por la cena.- Dijo la chica levantándose sin tomar la mano de su profesor.- Me ha encantado conoceros.

-El placer a sido nuestro pequeña.- dijo Lucius antes de besarla en la mejilla para despedirse.

-Y por favor, volved cuando queráis. Estaré encantada de tenerte aquí Hermione.- dijo Narcissa para despedirse de ella.

Profesor y alumna fueron hacia el hall y el mismo elfo de antes les dio sus abrigos. Una vez en la calle se dirigieron andando a la nueva casa de Hermione.

-Estas bien? Estas muy callada.

-Si, tranquilo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas. A los 15 minutos de andar llegaron a la valla de hierro de la nueva propiedad de la chica.

-Vaya... No sabía que mi abuela tuviera esto...- dijo Hermione mas para si que para nadie.

Sacó el juego de llaves que le dieron en París y abrió la valla.

La chica no podía cerrar la boca del asombro. Los recibió un cuidado jardín rodeado de césped y bonitos sauces llorones. Todo estaba perfectamente cuidado. Había un camino hecho de adoquines color teja lo bastante ancho como para que pasara cómodamente un coche. Siguieron esa senda y vordearon el enorme jardín. En una zona alejada había una gran piscina con tumbonas de madera blanca y mesitas a juego y al final se erguía la majestuosa mansión de estilo Georgiano.

-Creía que era un palacete no una mansión...- dijo Snape en un susurro.

-Estoy tan sorprendida como tu.

Subieron los escalones de la entrada y Hermione abrió la puerta. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento. El hall de la entrada era inmenso y muy luminoso. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de lo que parecían ser retratos de nobles ingleses. Un "Plop" los sobresaltó a ambos.

-Señora Granger soy Piny su elfina ayudante de cámara y asistente personal. Estos son Puck, Biby, Muc y Levi los otros elfos encargados de mantener su casa y su jardín perfecto para usted.

Hermione estaba de pie frente a esas criaturas sin entender nada.

-Pero...? Como...? Yo creía...

-Hermione tu sabías esto?- preguntó Snape.

-No! Claro que no! Mi abuela era Muggle! No puede ser que tuviera nada menos que 5 elfos!

-Señora si me permite se lo puedo aclarar.- dijo tímidamente Piny. Hermione solo la miraba esperando que continuara.- Su abuela en efecto era muggle pero uno de sus amantes no lo era y nos compró para ella. Y ahora que la pobre señora nos dejó es usted nuestra nueva ama.

-Vaya, mucha información de golpe...

-Necesita algo señora?

-Si, lo primero que no me llames Señora Granger.

-Muy bien. Algo mas?

-No, seguid con la que sea vuestra faena.

-Muy bien Señora Hermione.- y sin mas los 5 elfos desaparecieron.

Snape estaba tan pasmado como la chica.

-Te apetece explorar un poco Hermione?

-Supongo que tendré que dar un vistazo a mi casa...- dijo ella aún sin mirar al profesor.

Ambos fueron pasando por las habitaciones. Vieron una amplia y limpia cocina, una enorme y muy bien equipada biblioteca que hizo las delicias de la chica, un par de despachos, una salón muy parecido al de los Malfoy pero mas grande, un comedor principal con capacidad para mas de 50 personas, 4 baños completos y las 5 habitaciones, 3 dobles y 2 individuales y la suite principal que contaba con su propio baño completo, 2 vestidores perfectamente equipados, una cama de madera tallada enorme y un precioso ventanal con salida a una terraza que daba al jardín y des de donde se veía la piscina.

Hermione se sentía abrumada. Todo eso era suyo. Se sentó en la gran cama y suspiró. Sintió un peso adicional en el colchón y se giró para ver como Severus se sentaba a su lado.

-Que te pasa? Estas mal por algo des de que salimos de casa de Lucius.

-Déjalo Severus. Estoy bien.

-No. No lo estás y quiero saber por que.

-Seguro?

-Claro. Quiero que estés feliz Hermione.

-Quieres mucho a Lily verdad?- Pudo ver como la cara de Snape cambiaba de golpe y so ponía mucho mas seria.

-A que viene eso?

-Querías saber porque estoy así no? Pues contesta.

-Fue alguien importante en mi vida...

-Mas que yo?

-No es lo mismo. Y a que viene todo esto?

-Cuando escuchaba a Lucius me he dado cuenta de que nunca llegaré a ser tan importante para ti como lo fue ella...- Hermione empezó a llorar.

-Hermione no llores. Ella era solo una amiga muy importante para mi.

-Si una amiga a la que casi 20 años después de perderla sigues nombrando en sueños.

-Que?

-Alguna vez te he oído Severus y no sabes lo que duele.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Soy tonta y ya está.

-Eres cualquier cosa menos tonta Hermione.

-Si fuera mas lista ahora no estaría en esto con la pequeña Eileen en camino. Y tu podrías seguir con tu vida sin estar también en este lío. No soy tonta, soy imbécil!

-No digas eso! Saldremos adelante!

-Pero nunca me vas a querer como la quieres a ella... - Hermione dijo eso con la boca pequeña y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a un Severus perplejo sobre la cama.

_Eso a sido lo que yo creo Severus? Ella quiere que la quieras? Te quiere? No lo creo... Hombre, se la ve muy afectada. Y si me quiere que hago? Tu la quieres?_

_No. Si. No. Si. No lo se! Si lo sabes pero te aterra reconocerlo! Eres el hombre de hielo y esa pequeña ha derretido tu duro corazón..._

* * *

La dulce música de Frank Sinatra llegaba a la habitación. Severus siguió esa melodía y llegó al salón donde Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los exquisitos sillones.

-Me quieres?- preguntó él des de la puerta.

-No lo se...- contestó ella después de un rato.

-Te entiendo. Yo tampoco se muchas cosas...

Poco a poco Severus se fue acercando al aparato de música y cambió las canciones hasta llegar a su favorita. La introducción de "Witchcraft" comenzó a sonar y sin dar opción a huir cogió a Hermione y comenzó a bailar con ella.

Se movían con gracia por el salón al ritmo de la canción. Snape acercó a la chica mas a su cuerpo y empezó a cantarle la canción al oído.

Empezó a sonar "Ive Got You Under My Skin" y Severus la hizo girar por el salón para volverla a abrazar muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Se miraron a los ojos dejando que la letra de esa canción hablara por ellos.

Se inclinó y beso los labios de esa bruja que se había instalado "Bajo la piel".

No les hizo falta decirlo con palabras. El señor Sinatra había explicado muy bien lo que ambos sentían...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos de nuevo! **

**Os dejo aquí un nuevo capitulo! De nuevo gracias a todos los que me leen y a todos los que me dejan reviews! **

* * *

**ErreDeRojas: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me has dado muchos animos! Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir! :)**

**patybenededmalfoy:**** Lo que les cuesta a estos 2 decirse las cosas con palabras! pero bueno, poco a poco dejan entrever lo que de verdad sienten.**

**Alexza Snape: Pues si, Severus puede ser todo un romántico si se lo propone! **

* * *

Severus estaba haciendo sitio en su habitación de Hogwarts para poder meter todo lo de Hermione.

Habían pasado semanas des de la cena en casa de Lucius y la posterior visita a la nueva mansión de Hermione. Mientras esperaba que llegara la chica, recordaba sucesos de las pasadas semanas.

Recordaba cuando estando bailando en el salón de la mansión apareció la pequeña elfina domestica para preguntar con su chillona voz_ "Donde dormirá el amigo de la señora?" _

Recordaba perfectamente la cara de vergüenza de Hermione en ese momento y como la chica dijo con boca que pequeña que en la habitación principal con ella... También recordaba como a partir de ese momento le empezaron a llamar _Señor. _

Mientras despejaba unas baldas de una de sus estanterías, no pudo evitar acordarse el día que su pequeña se quedó dormida en su clase...

**-FlashBack-**

Era una mañana calurosa junto a los calderos. Los alumnos tenían serios problemas para mantenerse despiertos. Como odiaba que sus alumnos no prestaran atención. De vez en cuando soltaba un grito para mantenerlos despiertos. Estaban realizando una poción que requería poca atención y entre ingrediente y ingrediente les vencía el sueño. Estaba bastante molesto y le acababa de echar una bronca brutal a Ronald Weasley cuando la vio. Hermione estaba plácidamente dormida apoyada sobre sus brazos. Se quedó mirando a su ángel. Estaba tan bonita y se la veía tan tranquila...

Oyó un desagradable comentario de Lavender diciendo que como era **ella **si que se le permitía dormir... La ira invadió su cuerpo y sin alzar la voz regaño de forma desmesurada a esa niñata y despachó a toda la clase.

Cuando estuvo solo con ella, se acercó y la despertó con extrema suavidad. la pobrecita no había podido dormir en toda la noche y había terminado rendida.

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

Severus estaba haciendo sitio en su despacho para que ella tuviera sitio para estudiar mientras recordaba las inoportunas nauseas que ella sentía.

Mas de una vez había tenido que abandonar sus clases o alguna de las comidas. Siempre que podía intentaba no dejarla sola. La pobre lo estaba pasando muy mal con eso.

También recordó cuando Draco y Potter le abordaron un día en uno de los pasillos.

**-****-FlashBack-**

-Profesor!- grito Potter sin aliento.

-Si Potter, Señor Malfoy?

-Verá, estamos pensando en hacerle a Hermione algunos regalos para el bebé y queríamos saber si está de acuerdo...

-Yo? Potter, no necesitan mi permiso para regalar cosas a la Señorita Granger...

-Vamos Padrino! Sabemos como eres! Y no son regalos para Hermione son para la pequeña que está en camino que también es tuya.

-Que no le pase nada a la pobre niña...- añadió Harry por lo bajo.

-Ha dicho algo Potter?

-No Señor.

-Bien, está bien, hagan lo que les parezca.

-Perfecto! Hay algo que necesitéis?

-No Draco, cualquier cosa le va ha hacer ilusión.

.

.

.

Hermione entró al despacho cargada con un montón de regalos de parte de sus amigos.

-Mira Sev! De parte de los chicos!- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa que le derritió el corazón al profesor.

-Vaya, que generosos...

-Son un cielo la verdad! Mira que de cosas!

Entre los regalos había para todos los gustos.

Ropita verde, negra y plateada con bordados de graciosas serpientes y el nombre de Eileen que a Severus le encantó, mas ropita rojo Gryffindor con leones dorados que seguro era de Potter y la chica Weasley, peluches de hipogrifos, serpientes y gatitos, lacitos para el pelo de todos los colores, una manta verde con el escudo de Slytherin y el nombre completo de Eileen Jean Snape bordados que supuso era cosa de Draco, y un vestido azul para Hermione y otro identico para la pequeña que seguro era cosa de Pansy Parkinson.

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

Snape despejaba unos de los armarios del baño mientras recordaba como a las 8 semanas de embarazo, Hermione se quejaba de dolores musculares y calambres. Lo pasaba fatal viendo como la pobre niña se retorcía de dolor de pronto. El sexo no ayudaba pero él tenía un miedo atroz a dañarla.

Con las 9 semanas, llegaron los antojos. Jodidos antojos! En medio de una de sus clases de la tarde, quizás tenía que salir para traerle un helado de vainilla, o ir hasta el Londres Muggle a por un muffin de un Starbucks... Le fastidiaba hacerlo pero no podía negarle nada. Ella lo miraba con carita triste poniendo morritos y él se rendía a su voluntad.

A las 12 semanas la Sanadora Grey le mandó una lechuza para que fuera a verla.

Se plantaron en su consulta y después de un chequeo rutinario y algunas preguntas pudieron ver una imagen holografica de la pequeña Eileen.

Mientras reorganizaba su armario una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cuando recordó el berrinche que pilló Hermione porque se sentía gorda.

Una tarde llegó llorando porque un pantalón no le entraba. Intentó animarla. Hacerle entender que no estaba gorda, que estaba preciosa.

Pero ella estaba muy negativa. Su barriguita empezaba a notarse y se veía enorme. Además se le hinchaban mucho los tobillos y estaba muy dolorida.

Recordaba aquellas tardes sentados en el sofá con los pies en su regazo mientras le daba un masaje. Oírla gemir le encantaba...

Las semanas pasaron y el embarazo era cada vez mas evidente. Mientras cambiaba las sabanas de la cama, recordó como _accedió _a mudarse a su habitación.

**-****-FlashBack-**

Hermione estaba ya en las 16 semanas de embarazo. La muy testaruda seguía emperrada en dormir sola en su habitación.

Severus estaba sentado en su cama leyendo. Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando un patronus en forma de ciervo plateado entró en su habitación.

Se puso de pié de golpe y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Hermione. Potter no le mandaría un patronus si no fuera urgente.

Cuando llegó allí se encontró a Potter muy alterado y a Ginny Weasley llorando al lado de Hermione que se retorcía de dolor.

-Profesor, no sabemos que pasa. Ginny estaba con ella y de pronto me envió un patronus. cuando llegué vi esto y le avisé en seguida.

Snape simplemente asintió y levantó a Hermione en brazos mientras se giraba a los 2 muchachos.

-Avisad al director. Me la llevo a San Mungo.

Y sin dejar tiempo a responder entró en la sala común de Gryffindor que estaba cerca y se fue al hospital por Red Flu.

Hermione tenía unos fuertes dolores abdominales y él no sabía que hacer.

Les atendieron enseguida. Una enfermera hizo aparecer una camilla y Severus tumbó a la chica. La llevaron a una habitación y llegó un sanador de urgencias y le hizo un hechizo de diagnostico rápido. En cuanto descartaron el aborto involuntario, Snape respiró mas tranquilo.

-Quien es su sanadora?- preguntó el sanador de urgencias.

-La Señora Grey.

-Esta bien. La llamaré. Le he dado una poción tranquilizante pero este no es mi campo.- Snape asintió y dijo una palabra que no acostumbraba a pronunciar.

-Gracias.

A los 15 minutos apareció la sanadora Grey que encontró a Severus sentado en el borde de la cama sujetando la mano de Hermione.

Después de hablar con él y preguntar que había pasado, examinó en profundidad a la chica.

-Bueno, todo está bien. Solo ha sido un susto gracias a Merlín. La pequeña está perfectamente y la mamá también.

-Está segura?- Preguntó Snape con cierta angustia.

-Si, si, esto es normal en madres primerizas. Es todo fruto del estrés. Necesita relajarse.

-Eso es todo?

-Si, no se preocupe. Simplemente cuídela y mímela. Es todo lo que necesita.

-Está bien. Gracias Señora Grey.

-No se merecen. Vuelvan a casa y descansen.

En cuanto Hermione se despertó, Severus le dijo que no volvería a dejarla sola. La ayudó a levantarse de la cama y cuando salieron en la sala de espera estaban Draco, Pansy, Potter, Ginny, McGonagall y Dumbledore.

Todos se alegraron de verla bien y caminando por su propio pie.

Les contaron lo que había dicho la doctora y partieron todos para el colegio. Lo que quedaba de noche Hermione se quedó en su cuarto con Pansy y Ginny. La dispensaron de las clases del día siguiente.

Snape pidió permiso a Dumbledore para instalarla en su cuarto y el director accedió al ver la angustia de su muchacho.

Por la mañana Snape se presentó en la habitació de la chica. Ella le dejó pasar.

-Recoge tus cosas.

-Perdón?

-Lo que oyes. Te vienes a mi cuarto.

-No. Porque!?

-Pues porque esta noche he tenido que cruzar medio colegio para llegar a ti sin saber que te pasaba. Si estabas bien.

-Pero Sev..

-Nada de peros. No pienso dejarte, dejaros solas nunca mas. Sois mi familia ahora y yo cuido de lo que es mio.

-Tengo alguna opción.

-No.

-Está bien. Deja que recoja todo. Esta tarde me instalo.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras le besaba en la sien.- De verdad.

Hermione le sonrió y él se fue a arreglar su habitación.

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

La puerta se abrió y Hermione entró cargada con su baúl y un montón de cajas que flotaban detrás de ella. Lo dejó todo en el suelo y le sonrió a Snape que la miraba embelesado.

-Que?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Nada. Bienvenidas a casa.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola! He vuelto! Pido perdón de antemano por futuras ausencias. El trabajo me absorbe mucho tiempo! XD **

**Aquí dejo otro capitulo que espero de verdad que os guste. **

**Se que soy muy, muy pesada pero por favor, dejadme algún review que de verdad me animan mucho! :)**

* * *

**KukaSnape: Gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo.**

**Mama Shmi: Me alegra leer que te hice recordar lo que supongo fueron buenos momentos y hacerte sonreír recordando tus experiencias! **

**Alexza Snape: Pues si, a mi también me cuesta imaginar a Severus en la cola de un Starbucks pero eso es lo mas divertido de la situación. Si en el fondo no puede negarle nada a Hermione! **

**patybenededmalfoy: Aqui tienes otro capitulo. Espero no defraudarte! :)**

* * *

Severus Snape salió del baño y encontró a Hermione completamente desnuda frente al espejo dándose un suave masaje con aceite corporal sobre su ya abultado vientre.

Estaba preciosa. Él no podía apartar los ojos de su redondeado cuerpo. Esos senos llenos, la curva de su vientre, sus manos deslizándose en círculos el pelo cayendo de forma salvaje sobre su espalda... Deseaba ser él quien estuviera dando ese masaje.

Ella le miró a través del espejo y le sonrió.

El corazón de Severus latía con fuerza.

Últimamente las hormonas de Hermione la tenían siempre encendida y a punto. Cuando vio como el profesor recorría sus curvas con los ojos, no pudo resistirse y aprovechó la situación.

Empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos untadas de aceite. Pasó de su vientre a sus pechos pellizcando suavemente sus pezones mientras gemía bajito y cerraba los ojos. Sus manos volvieron a recorrer su vientre y se deslizaron hacia sus caderas y su trasero.

Snape estaba paralizado observando a la joven. Tenía la boca seca y algo en sus pantalones empezaba a despertar.

Hermione se giró y empezó a caminar muy despacio hacia él.

-Severus- dijo en un tono lleno de sensualidad mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer su sexo desnudo.- Me muero de ganas por sentirte dentro de mi.

El profesor se quedó mas paralizado todavía y su entrepierna empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

-Hermione, no se si...

-No te preocupes Sev, estamos bien...

-No quiero dañaros...

-Y no lo vas a hacer. La sanadora Grey dijo que podíamos tener una vida sexual activa y que era algo muy recomendable...

-Si, lo se pero no quiero hacer daño a la pequ...

-Tranquilo, yo también estaba algo asustada pero no pasa nada. Todo está bien.

Hermione se acercaba poco a poco a la vez que Severus retrocedía. De pronto chocó con algo y cayó sentado en la silla del lado de la cama.

Sin dejarlo reaccionar ella le cogió la cabeza y la acercó a uno de sus llenos pechos. Él no pudo resistirse y se rindió al agradable tacto y sabor de uno de los pezones de su bruja.

Entre gemidos y suspiros, Hermione levantó al profesor y empezó a desnudarle poco a poco besando cada porción de piel que iba quedando libre. Empezó a atacar su cuello, fue bajando por su pecho el cual llenó de besos y lametones y después empezó a lamer y mordisquear uno de sus pezones.

Snape se dejaba hacer y disfrutaba de lo lanzada que estaba la castaña esa tarde. Un gemido escapó de su boca cuando ella empezó a acariciar su evidente erección sobre la tela del pantalón.

Con manos expertas, desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó junto con los boxers negros del profesor. Él la miraba con lujuria y ella se relamía mientras dirigía sus manos a la palpitante y por fin libre erección de él.

Snape cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella empezó a masturbarle de forma deliciosamente lenta.

Los ojos del profesor se abrieron de golpe cuando la caliente boca de Hermione envolvió por completo su longitud. Posó sus manos entre los enmarañados cabellos de ella y empezó a empujar sus caderas para recibir mejor las atenciones que ella le brindaba.

-Tienes una boca deliciosa pequeña...- dijo Snape en medio de la excitación.

Hermione estaba henchida de orgullo. Se sentía poderosa.

-Merlín Hermione! O te detienes o esto no va a durar mucho...- dijo con los dientes apretados.

La levantó de golpe y se lanzó a besarla salvajemente. Mientras sus lenguas luchaban, las manos del profesor empezaban su exploración por el cuerpo de la joven bruja.

Ella empezó a gemir contra su boca cuando sus expertos y traviesos dedos empezaron a acariciar su clítoris dibujando círculos sobre esa sensible porción de húmeda carne.

Poco a poco el profesor volvió a sentarse y Hermione le siguió sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre él. Snape abandonó su boca para volver a sus pechos mientras la chica se posicionaba sobre la palpitante erección y descendía sobre ella.

-Estas tan caliente y apretada pequeña...- pudo articular Severus antes de atacar el otro pezón de la chica.

Hermione empezó a cabalgar sobre él primero de forma lenta adaptándose a sus dimensiones. Las manos de él se posicionaron sobre el redondo y firme trasero de ella y empezó a marcar un ritmo de embestidas satisfactorio para los dos.

La chica se movía con agilidad y Severus notaba como se aproximaba al limite. Ella explotó a su alrededor y se sacudió mientras gemía descontroladamente cuando la alcanzó el orgasmo. Snape estaba a punto. Su pene pedía a gritos descargarse dentro de la pequeña bruja pero cuando estaba ya a punto ella se separó de él dejandole a las puertas del orgasmo.

Sin mediar palabra me arrastró hacia el despacho y se sentó en el escritorio de Snape. Separó las piernas y señaló su húmeda y brillante entrepierna. Severus no dudó y se lanzó a lamer el sexo de su alumna.

No sabía que había poseído a la chica pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con los cambios hormonales del embarazo.

Lamía, mordía y besaba la sensible carne de ella que se revolvía como loca sobre el escritorio. La lengua del profesor daba latigazos sobre el dispuesto clítoris de ella. Su erección le dolía y reclamaba descargarse sobre ella de una vez.

Hermione se rindió ante la experta lengua de Snape y otro orgasmo la envolvió. Él gustosamente bebió y limpió todos los fluidos de su bruja y cuando ella dejó de sacudirse por el orgasmo la alzó y ayudo a ponerse de rodillas sobre el escritorio.

Acarició esas nalgas que le volvían loco y no pudo evitar dar un fuerte azote que hizo que ella diera un respingo.

Sin mas preámbulo, enterró su erección en ella con una fuerte y certera embestida.

Hermione gemía a cada embestida y Snape estaba perdido en el movimiento de las nalgas de la chica. A cada acometida se movían de una forma ondulante y deliciosa.

Él puso las manos sobre el hinchado vientre de ella y siguió penetrándola a ritmo constante.

Hermione agradeció la idea de Severus de insonorizar el despacho de forma permanente porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de reprimir los fuertes gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de sus bocas.

Sentía que el orgasmo de su adorada brujita se acercaba y él disfrutaba al máximo deteniendo su eyaculación con el pensamiento de prolongar las metidas, el orgasmo de su bruja, la visión extraordinaria de esas nalgas moviéndose y viniendo a golpear repetidamente sus muslos, su vientre y sus huevos y sentir de una excitante manera el redondeado vientre entre sus manos.

Hermione volvió a alcanzar el orgasmo y soltó un agudo gemido que catapultó a Snape a su propio orgasmo. Soltó su vientre y agarró con fuerza sus caderas mientras se descargaba en su interior.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de moverse. Intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones. Ambos estaban sudorosos pero muy satisfechos. Snpae cogió en brazos a su bruja y la llevó a la cama.

-Como estas?

-Yo? Estupendamente.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Te he dicho que no tenías que preocuparte de nada Sev.

-Y Eileen? Como está?

-Pues muy despierta. Mira!- y cogió la mano de Severus para posarla en su vientre.

-Vaya! Como se mueve!- Y acto seguido se inclinó para besar el abultado vientre de la castaña.

-Te quiero Sev.- dijo Hermione bajito sin ser muy consciente de lo que salía de su boca.

Severus se tensó visiblemente y abrió los ojos como platos mientras se incorporaba para mirar a Hermione.

-Que has dicho?

-Nada...- dijo ella arrepentida por estropear el momento.

-Hermione... Yo...

-Calla. No digas nada. No se que me ha pasado... - dijo poco convencida.

-Va en serio?

-El que?

-Lo que me has dicho...

-No he dicho nada. Olvídalo.

-No puedo. No quiero...

-Sev...

-Hermione, tengo que pedirte algo...- dijo visiblemente apesadumbrado.

-Que pasa?

-Por favor, no me hagas daño. No podría soportar perderos.

-A que viene eso ahora? No voy a hacerte ningún daño.- dijo sin entender muy bien que pasaba.

-Hermione. Yotambientequiero.- dijo atropelladamente y muy bajito.

-Que?!

-Joder, no me hagas repetirlo...

-Si, dilo.- Snape suspiró y la miró a los ojos ligeramente sonrojado.

-Te quiero vale? Contenta?

-No te imaginas cuanto.- y se lanzó a besarle.

.

.

.

-No esperes expresiones públicas de afecto ni moñeces de esas...

-No espero que cambies Sev. Me gustas tal y como eres...- dijo ella entre risas.

-Eso es algo que sigue sorprendiéndome.

-El que?

-Que alguien tan bueno y puro como tu quiera a alguien como yo...

-Sev por favor, no empieces. Te tienes en muy baja estima y no soporto que tengas esa mala imagen de ti mismo. Eres leal, valiente, un hero...

Pero no la dejó terminar y se lanzó a besarla otra vez agradeciendo interiormente a Merlín por haber puesto en su vida a semejante ángel.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos! No me maten y perdón por el retaso! Si, ya se que he tardado en actualizar pero entre el trabajo, mi vida de pareja, las fiestas nocturnas y el pedazo de resfriado que arrastro hace día no he podido conectarme antes! Encima el cargador de batería de mi portátil decidió morir hace un par de días y eso me ha retrasado un poco mas. **

**El capitulo no es muy largo pero lo he subido antes de irme a celebrar un cumpleaños y como no tengo mucho tiempo lo he tenido que acortar un poquito.**

**En el próximo por fin llegará al mundo la pequeña Eileen! Este me ha quedado un pelín azucarado para mi gusto pero bueno. Perdón por posibles errores que podáis encontrar pero casi no he tenido tiempo de revisar nada! XD **

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Gracias por seguir ahí y seguir comentando. Me alegra saber que te gusta!**

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, toda va bien para ellos. Y si, yo también quería una ducha fría después de escribirlo! ;)**

**Alexza Snape: De nada, de nada! ;) Me alegra ver que sigues por aquí.**

**ErreDeRojas: Me alegra leer que te gusta! Seguiré esforzándome para que te siga gustando!**

* * *

**Disfrutar del Capitulo y dejar algún review que no cuesta tanto! :)**

* * *

Severus Snape se desperezaba en la gran cama de la mansión de Hermione a la que se había mudado en cuanto se acabó el curso.

Estiró el brazo en busca de su ángel pero solo encontró la cama vacía. Rodó sobre su espalda y pudo oír las risas y gritos que se oían fuera.

Resopló. Seguramente Potter y los insufribles amigos de la chica volvían a invadir su intimidad. Se levantó lentamente y sin molestarse en vestirse salió al balcón de la habitación usando solo su pantalón de pijama gris. Sobre la mesa del exterior le esperaba El Profeta y un suculento desayuno. Supuso que Hermione le había mandado a los elfos prepararlo para él.

Se acercó a la ornamentada baranda de hierro forjado y buscó a su bruja. No le costó mucho encontrarla. Estaba tumbada en una de las tumbonas junto a la piscina vestida con un bikini verde y un gracioso sombrero. A su lado en una mesita, un libro, galletitas y un té helado. Hubiera sido una imagen preciosa si no fuera porque Potter, Draco, Pansy y Ginny correteaban por allí. Todos estaban en traje de baño disfrutando de la soleada mañana.

Se sentó y mientras tomaba su desayuno empezó a recordar los últimos días del curso.

Recordó cuando Hermione le propuso ir a pasar el verano a su mansión. Él aceptó enseguida pues no pensaba dejarla sola. Decidieron mudarse nada mas terminar el curso.

las últimas semanas de clase fueron un caos para todos. Los alumnos andaban como locos terminando tareas y preparando exámenes.

Hermione compaginaba sus clases, su preparación con Severus y la preparación de los exámenes con excitantes sesiones de sexo por todos los rincones del castillo. Las hormonas la tenían siempre a punto y aunque Severus intentaba resistirse, acaba sucumbiendo a la persuasión de la bruja y ambos terminaban liados en cualquier rincón.

Después de todo el estrés, llegó el día de la graduación de los veteranos. Como todos esperaban, Hermione se graduó con las notas mas altas de su promoción y consiguió el titulo de maestra en pociones después de superar al propio Severus en el examen, que estaba orgullosisimo de ella.

El último día se hizo una pequeña fiesta y una entrega de diplomas para los veteranos. Ese día Snape pudo desquitarse a gusto con Ron.

Lo pilló por banda y le comunicó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que si quería graduarse tenía que pasar todo el verano en el castillo ayudando con el mantenimiento.

Él quería maldecirlo des de que divulgó el rumor sobre él y Hermione pero como Minerva lo vigilaba de cerca se conformó con arruinarle el verano.

Después de eso, Severus trasladó sus escasas pertenencias a la mansión de Hermione.

Seguía intentando adaptarse a ese estilo de vida. De la noche a la mañana pasó de ser un hombre amargado, pobre y solitario y vivir rodeado de riqueza y con un proyecto de familia en proceso.

Bebió otro sorbo de su café y recordó la tensa conversación con Lucius y Narcissa.

Fue a la semana de haberse mudado. Los Malfoy se enteraron por Draco quienes eran sus vecinos y una tarde se presentaron en la mansión.

Severus les hizo pasar al salón y pidió té para todos a uno de los elfos. Esa tarde Hermione no estaba en casa. Había ido a casa de Pansy y tenía pensado cenar allí.

Después de la típica charla insustancial, Narcissa fue al grano y le preguntó a Severus que pensaba hacer con Hermione. Él al principio no la entendió y fue Lucius el que le disipó las dudas preguntando a bocajarro si pensaba pedirle que se casara con él.

Snape se quedó paralizado y casi se atraganta con el té.

A día de hoy seguía sin saber que hacer al respecto. Dejó la taza de café y suspiró. No podía negar que lo había pensado muy seriamente des de la visita de los Malfoy pero tenía un miedo atroz a ser rechazado de nuevo.

Abrió el periódico y empezó a leer. Los chicos seguían disfrutando del sía de sol. En 2 semanas empezaba un nuevo curso. El verano llegaba a su fin y el embarazo de Hermione también.

Pronto podrían ver la carita de la pequeña Eileen. Severus tendría que volver al castillo a impartir clases y aunque Hermione no podía dar clases debido a su estado, no pensaba dejarla en la mansión. La llevaría con él y la tendría como ayudante.

Una lechuza interrumpió su lectura. Conocía a ese animal. La lechuza de Dumbledore. Seguro era la carta con la fecha y hora de la típic reunión de principio de curso.

Abrió el pergamino y vio que estaba en lo cierto. Esa misma noche a las 20:00 sería la reunión.

El día pasó rápido y a las 20:00 Severus se despedía de Hermione con un suave beso en sus labios antes de entrar en la chimenea para ir a Hogwarts.

* * *

La reunión fue larga.

Dumbledore anunció su retirada delegando en Minerva la dirección del colegio. No pensaba abandonar el consejo escolar pero quería algo mas de tiempo libre.

Minerva anunció que Draco sería su sustituto para impartir clases de Transformaciones. El nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras sería Harry.

Minerva también le pidió a Severus que fuera director adjunto y la ayudara en la tarea de dirección del colegio y él aceptó ya que contaría con la ayuda de Hermione para sus clases de pociones.

Después de hablar largo y tendido sobre los planes de estudio hicieron un brindis para celebrar los nuevos miembros del equipo docente y desear suerte a Dumbledore en su nueva etapa.

* * *

Severus salió de la chimenea pasadas las 2 de la madrugada. Sin hacer ruido entró en su habitación y se deslizó dentro de la cama al lado de su bruja.

La abrazó contra su pecho y se durmió pensando en la decisión que había tomado.

* * *

Hermione despertó con el agradable aroma de las tortitas. Se incorporó y vio que Severus no estaba en la cama a su lado. Su ropa estaba tirada a los pies de la cama. Por lo menos fue a dormir...

Bajó las escaleras descalza y se dirigió a la cocina. Esperaba encontrar a uno de los elfos cocinando pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Severus allí.

Él se giró, le sonrió y le sirvió el desayuno. La chica lo devoró encantada.

-Cuando termines te espero en el jardín.- dijo Snape antes de salir.

Ella terminó de comer y sin ponerse unos zapatos salió al jardín.

Se quedó helada al ver el cenador de madera blanca repleto de rosas rojas con Severus parada en el centro.

Se acercó poco a poco casi sin respirar. El césped hacía cosquillas en sus pies desnudos, el viento alborotaba mas su pelo y mecía a su antojo el camisón rosa palo de seda que llevaba.

Cuando estuvo cerca de Severus este le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó algo temerosa.

-Hermione, sabes que no suelo expresar las cosas con palabras, pero también sabes que eres, sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- dijo poniendo las manos sobre su vientre.- No quiero pasar ningún momento de mi vida sin vosotras.

Soltó su vientre hizo un hechizo convocador. Hermione vio como una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde llegaba volando hasta las manos del profesor. La chica tenía un nudo en la garganta. De verdad iba ha hacer lo que ella creía?

Todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando él abrió la caja y le mostró un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un solitario diamante de tamaño considerable.

-Que me dices?- Preguntó él alzando una ceja.

Hermione empezó a llorar y se lanzó a abrazarle.

-Eso es un si?

-Pues claro!

-Bien, si es así acabemos con esto cuanto antes...

Ella no entendía que pasaba. Severus alzó su varita y mando unas chispas de color rojo.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron Harry, Ginny, Draco y sus padres, Pansy, McGonagall y Dumbledore.

.

.

.

Minutos después Dumbledore les declaraba marido y mujer ante la feliz mirada de todos sus amigos.

Quizás no fue la pedida de mano mas romántica, ni la mejor boda, no olvidemos que ella estaba en pijama. Pero para Hermione no podía existir una boda mejor.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos! Que conste que quería actualizar ayer pero me fue imposible porque el Sábado estuve de boda y ayer me pudo la resaca... XD **

**Tengo un pequeño problema. No se si terminar este fic ya o alargarlo un poquito mas... Que opináis vosotros?**

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo. La verdad es que la boda ha sido algo precipitada pero ya sabemos que a Snape no le va eso de los 1000 invitados y la fiesta en plan princesas...**

**Alexza Snape: Pues si, este hombre demuestra con cuenta gotas que en el fondo es un romántico. **

**KukaSnape: Pues si boda! Y a un estilo muy Snape! Él no necesita nada mas que a su mujer para que el día sea perfecto.**

**patybenededmalfoy: Quizás la boda no a sido la mas lujosa del mundo pero te aseguro que si Snape me lo pide yo también me caso descalza y en pijama!**

**MonySnapePrince83: Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te guste. Y por supuesto me alegra haberte recordado algo tan bonito como el día de tu boda! **

* * *

Tres días antes del inicio del curso escolar, Draco y Pansy sorprendieron a todos con una intima boda en casa de los Malfoy a la que solo asistieron los Snape y los padres de Draco.

Lucius comentaba entre risas que Severus y Hermione habían puesto de moda eso de casarse en casa de un día para otro.

Hermione estaba ya muy embarazada y se agotaba con facilidad. Severus deseaba que su pequeña diera ya a luz y así abandonara ese humor irritable que la acompañaba es estas últimas semanas debido a su constante agotamiento.

La sorpresa llegó cuando Draco y su ya mujer Pansy anunciaron que staban esperando un bebé.

Todos se alegraron un montón y Narcissa bromeaba con el hecho de que era demasiado joven para ser abuela.

Hermione se alegraba mucho por sus amigos y porque la pequeña Eileen tendría alguien con quien jugar.

* * *

-No vamos a volver a discutir el tema Hermione, te vienes y punto.

-Pero Sev!

-Nada de peros! Si piensas que voy a dejarte aquí sola mientra yo estoy en el colegio es que no eres tan lista como pensaba...

-No estaría sola... Los elfos están aquí para ayudarme y Lucius y Narcissa están aquí al lado!

-Que no! No insistas! No te voy a dejar en casa y no se hable mas! Mañana te vienes al colegio conmigo y fin de la discusión.

-Pansy está embarazada y no se va con Draco...- dijo Hermione enfurruñada.

-Pansy no está a un mes de dar a luz. No pienso dejar a mi mujer en casa.

-Joder Severus!

-Cuide esa boca señora Snape.

-Murciélago!

-Enfádate y pon los morros que quieras pero te vas a venir.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella e intentaba besarla en el hombro.

-Ah no! Nada de eso bastardo manipulador! Estoy muy enfadada y no tengo el humor para sexo. Hoy no zanjarás la discusión de la forma fácil.- dijo ella mientras se apartaba y tiraba de las sabanas para taparse.

-Vamos mujer... Si te mueres de ganas. Lo se.- dijo él levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

La chica se debatía entre sus ganas de una buena sesión de sexo o el enfado que tenía con su marido...

.

.

.

Snape estaba que echaba humo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala para dormir. Esa maldita orgullosa que era su mujer lo había despachado de la habitación. Y sin sexo! Dioses, que ganas tenía de que diera ya a luz!

* * *

A medio día los Snape llegaban a Hogwarts. Los recibió Minerva con una gran sonrisa.

-Hermione querida como estas?

-Pues agotada, la verdad profesora.

-Nada de profesora! Llámame por mi nombre que ahora somos compañeras!

Ambas brujas sonrieron y empezaron a hablar de el verano. Mientras Snape se mantenía la margen rodeado de las 1000 maletas que les acompañaban.

Minerva les acompañó a las antiguas habitaciones de Snape donde habían añadido una nueva y totalmente equipada habitación para cuando llegara la pequeña Eileen.

El matrimonio se lo agradeció de corazón y empezaron a deshacer su equipaje.

.

.

.

El día se les pasó muy rápido entre visitas de sus compañeros de trabajo y el preparase para vivir en el castillo.

A las 20:00 Draco, que dormía también cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, les fue a buscar para ir juntos al banquete de bienvenida a los alumnos.

* * *

El gran comedor les esperaba con las puertas abiertas. Los tres ocuparon sus puestos en la mesa de los profesores. Minerva estaba ya sentada en la silla central de directora, Severus se sentó a su derecha con Hermione a su lado. Los demás profesores fueron llegando y los que no habían todavía felicitado a los Snape les felicitaron por su reciente matrimonio.

Muchos de los presentes todavía no terminaban de creer que Snape se hubiera casado. El susodicho sabía que esa noche iba a ser complicada para él y para mujer. En cuanto llegaran los alumnos ellos iban a ser el centro de todas las miradas y conversaciones.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron entrando y ocupando sus puestos en las mesas de sus casas. Hermione pudo ver como Ginny llegaba para cursar su ultimo año. Iba a ser raro dar clase a su mejor amiga pero mas raro iba a ser para Harry dar clase a su novia...

Los alumnos cuchicheaban y señalaban sin reparo a los Snape. Hermione se removía incomoda en su asiento. Severus posó una de sus fuertes manos sobre uno de los muslos de su pequeña para intentar tranquilizarla. Ella le miró a los ojos y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

.

.

.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y los alumnos de primero entraron hechos un manojo de nervios. Los ojos de los pequeños estaban muy abiertos e intentaban mirarlo todo al mismo tiempo. Hagrid los escoltó hasta el final del comedor y les mandó esperar. El guardabosques le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione y fue a sentarse a su sitio.

Minerva siguió con su cometido de dirigir la selección.

Poco a poco los fue llamando por su nombre y los niños se fueron sentando para esperar su destino.

A Hermione nunca le había parecido tan aburrido. Merlín! Deseaba que terminara pronto porque Eileen se removía inquieta en su vientre pidiéndole comida.

Severus se dio cuenta de que su mujer se aburría y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de lado de esa que tanto le gustaba a Hermione.

Por fien el ultimo niño fue sorteado y Minerva se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-A todos bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Como podéis ver, este año contamos con varias novedades en el equipo docente.

El profesor Dumbledore ha decidido ceder la dirección del colegio y des de hoy seré su nueva directora.- La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.- Gracias, gracias...

Antes de las advertencias de siempre, quiero presentar a sus nuevos profesores.

La asignatura de Transformaciones, que antes impartía yo misma, ahora será impartida por Draco Malfoy.- El citado se levantó a saludar mientras los alumnos, especialmente de Slytherin, aplaudian.-

Defensa contra las artes oscuras, será impartida por Harry Potter.- El chico saludó tímidamente mientras todos los alumnos aplaudían.-

El profesor Snape a accedido a ser director adjunto aunque seguirá como jefe de Slytherin y profesor de pociones pero contará con la colaboración de Hermione Snape en sus clases. - Los alumnos de Slytherin empezaron a aplaudir y posteriormente todos los alumnos les siguieron. Hermione agradeció interiormente a los Slytherin la lealtad hacia su marido.

Después de las normas para los alumnos y un par de palabras de aliento, Minerva terminó su discurso y la cena empezó.

Los alumnos no podían creer todavía que el frío profesor de pociones fuera un hombre casado y a punto de ser padre y ese fue principalmente el tema de conversación durante la cena.

Hermione devoró cuanto se le puso por delante y en el momento del postre se hizo presente un momento de complicidad que todavía hoy alumnos y profesores siguen pensando que fue una ilusión. Snape estaba comiendo su pudin de chocolate cuando vio que su bruja había terminado el suyo y no quedaban mas. Él sabía que ese postre era la perdición de su pequeña y sin pensar donde se encontraban, le cedió el suyo con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió el gesto y el resto de personas en el comedor no podían creer que habían visto a Snape sonreír. Realmente su mujer le estaba cambiando.

* * *

Las primeras semanas de clase fueron duras para todos.

A Harry se le hacía muy difícil darle clase a su novia, las alumnas mas mayores perseguían a Draco por los pasillos y aunque todos pensaban que Snape estaría mucho mas relajado y tranquilo, vieron que no podían estar mas equivocados.

Las clases de pociones eran igual de duras que siempre. El amargo carácter del profesor no cambió ni un ápice. Todos entendieron que los gestos amables eran solo para su mujer.

Hermione asistía de oyente a las clases de su marido. Le ayudaba a corregir los, tenia que admitir, desastrosos trabajos de los alumnos y por las noches le ayudaba a preparar las clases del día siguiente.

En sus horas libres, le ayudaba a preparar las pociones para la enfermería, leía o simplemente dormía.

Entre todo ese ajetreo, el mes de septiembre llegó a su fin. El primer fin de semana de octubre, los Snape fueron a su última visita con la Sanadora Grey.

Revisó a Hermione, la pesó, auscultó y vio como se encontraba la pequeña Eileen.

-Bien Hermione, el momento se acerca.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Si todo va bien a finales de este mes la pequeña llegará al mundo.

-Lo estoy deseando. -dijo ella sonriendo.- Tengo que hacer algo hasta entonces?

-Pues lo mejor es relajarte. Descansa mucho, come bien y sobretodo relájate. Nada de estrés. Y al futuro papa -dijo dirigiéndose a Severus- mimala muchísimo!

La pareja abandonó el hospital y se marcharon cogidos de la mano hacia el colegio.

-Sabes Sev?- el la miró esperando la respuesta.- Me alegro de que me obligaras a venir.

-Vaya, vaya, la señorita Sabelotodo admitiendo que estaba equivocada!

-No se burle de mi, profesor!

-Eso nunca!- dijo él entre risas.

-Bromas a parte, no podría haber pasado ni un día sin tenerte cerca.

Severus se limitó a sonreirle y darle un tierno beso.

* * *

Entre clases, besos y dolores, el mes de octubre se acercaba al final.

Severus sabía que el parto podía retrasarse unos días pero estas últimas semanas estaba mas pendiente de Hermione que nunca. La chica no podía respirar sin que él anduviera cerca. Lo tenían ya todo listo. Ropa, productos de aseo, pañales... Solo faltaba la pequeña Eileen que parecía que se resistía a salir.

.

.

.

-Mañana después de las clases y la cena hay un baile.

-Un baile?

-Si, para celebrar Halloween. Minerva me ha dicho que como director adjunto tengo que asistir.

-Los bailes no están tan mal Sev.

-Si vienes tu no...

-Y porque no voy a ir?- preguntó Hermione divertida.

-Hombre, no se si en tu estado es muy recomendable...

-Por Merlín Severus! Estoy embarazada no tengo nada contagioso! Si que ando muy cansada y dolorida pero podré acompañarte a un baile!

-Bueno, mañana por la mañana, te quedas en la cama y no asistes a ninguna de las clases.

-Me está pidiendo que haga novillos profesor?

-No se lo pido, se lo ordena señora Snape!

* * *

Snape llevaba ya hora y medía de clases con los de segundo año cuando un alterado Harry Potter entró sin llamar a su clase sobresaltando a sus alumnos.

-Potter! Que narices cree que hace?!

-No hay tiempo! Hermione!

Severus abrió los ojos con pánico. Se giró hacia sus alumnos y con un grito les mandó a todos fuera.

-Donde está?- Preguntó muerto de miedo.

-Está ya en San Mungo.

-Y porqué no me has avisado antes!- dijo a voz de grito mientras salían corriendo en busca de una chimenea.

-Porque me acaban de avisar! Hermione esta mañana no se sentía bien y se fue sola a ver a la Sanadora Grey y se ve que allí rompió aguas. Intentaron avisarte pero al no encontrarte me mandaron un Patronus a mi.

Ambos entraron corriendo a San Mungo. Harry preguntó en recepción y una amable enfermera les acompaño hasta la habitación de Hermione.

La Sanadora estaba con ella. Severus entró de golpe a la habitación sobresaltando a ambas brujas.

-Hermione, mi vida, como estás?

-Tranquilo Sev. Estoy bien.

La sanadora les contó que Hermione tenía que terminar de dilatar y que le llevaría un rato. Les aconsejó sentarse y estar tranquilos.

Snape le echó en cara a su mujer que no le hubiera llamado. Ella intentó quitar hierro al asunto diciendo que no quería molestarle mientras daba clase pero los nervios le pudieron y se echó a llorar.

-No mi pequeña, no llores.- dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

-He pasado mucho miedo Sev y tu no estabas y yo soy una tonta por querer ir sola...

-Shhh tranquila mi niña, ya estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte sola.

* * *

Una hora y media después, entre gritos de dolor por parte de Hermione y palabras de aliento por parte de Severus, Eileen Jean Snape llegaba al mundo.

Una enfermera hizo la primera foto de la familia. Un Severus Snape con los ojos vidriosos rodeaba con sus brazos a sus dos princesas. Una Hermione con cara de agotada pero muy feliz sosteniendo firmemente a la pequeña Eileen, la preciosa bebé de blanca piel, pelo negro y vivos ojos color caramelo.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin Hermione estuvo instalada en su habitación individual con la pequeña Eileen llegaron las visitas.

El primero en entrar fue Harry que les mandó muchos besos de parte de Ginny que no podía abandonar el colegio. Su visita fue breve ya que Hogwarts había baile y no podían dejar a los alumnos sin supervisión.

Luego llegó Dumbledore que les dio muchos besos de parte de Minerva que no podía abandonar la escuela.

Draco y Pansy llegaron después y la futura mamá no pudo evitar llorar al coger en brazos a la hija de Hermione.

La última visita fueron Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. El matrimonio rubio bromeaba en que la pequeña Eileen era digna hija de su padre al haber llegado al mundo el día de Halloween.

Después de charlar con calma Hermione y Severus les pidieron a los Malfoy ser los padrinos de su pequeña. El matrimonio se asombró y aceptó con mucho gusto.

* * *

El día que los Snape llegaron a Hogwarts con la pequeña Eileen, fueron recibidos por todo lo alto.

Todo el claustro de profesores incluyendo a Ginny y Dumbledore les prepararon una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Severus quería tranquilidad pero no pudo negarse a brindar con sus compañeros de trabajo por el nacimiento de su hija.

Después de unas cuantas fotos, donde Snape puso su mueca sarcástica, por fin se retiraron a su habitación.

Severus metió a su princesita en su cuna mientras la miraba embelesado. Le parecía imposible que algo tan adorable y puro tuviera una parte de él. Agradecía a Merlín 1000 veces porque su pequeño angelito tuviera la graciosa naricilla de su madre.

Hermione se acercó por detrás y le abrazó la cintura mientras le besaba en el cuello.

-Papi, porque no vamos a descansar?

-Claro mami- dijo antes de besarla en la cabeza.

Severus puso hechizos de protección en el cuarto de su hija y se dirigió a la cama con su mujer.

Se tumbó junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos para que ella se apoyara contra su pecho.

Mientras ambos se dejaban envolver por el sueño, él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha al tener por fin a su familia a su lado.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bueno, llegamos al capitulo final! **

**Gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic des de el principio y a los que se han ido uniendo poco a poco. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han perdido unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un review. Me habéis animado mucho! **

* * *

**Alexza Snape: Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Siento no poder alargarlo mas pero ya se me hacía algo tedioso! XD**

**ErreDeRojas: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me animas muchísimo! **

**patybenededmalfoy: Me alegra que te gustara. Espero que disfrutes también del final.**

* * *

**Espero que pronto nos leamos otra vez. Hasta la próxima y GRACIAS otra vez! **

**(contestaré los reviews de este capi por privado.)**

* * *

Los alumnos que creían que el humor de Snape mejoraría con la llegada de su primera hija no podían estar mas equivocados.

Estaba de un humos todavía peor que de costumbre porque quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con sus dos ángeles y los mentecatos de sus estudiantes se lo impedían.

Las primeras dos semanas fueron fantásticas ya que Minerva le dio permiso para faltar a sus clases y quedarse con su mujer y su hija.

Merlín como las adoraba. Se pasó casi todo el tiempo con su pequeña Eileen entre sus brazos. Adoraba ese aroma a bebé tan característico que desprendía, amaba esos ruiditos que hacía con su boquita, esos ojos que era una copia de los de su querida Hermione...

Y Hermione... Su Hermione demostró tener un instinto natural a la hora de criar niños. Era una madre estupenda, muy paciente y sabía mantener la calma en todo momento todo y ser tan joven.

Severus adoraba ver como su bruja cogía en brazos a su pequeña Eileen y le cantaba bajito para calmarla cuando lloraba. Cuando le daba el pecho no podía evitar quedarse mirando con cara de bobo la bonita estampa.

En esas dos semanas, habían recibido la visita de los padrinos de Eileen casi a diario. Pero los Malfoy no molestaban a Snape. En cambio cuando llegaron los amigos de su mujer, estaba de un humor de perros.

Su pequeña brujita estuvo en los brazos del cazurro de Longbottom, de la lunática de Lovegood y de todos los Weasley exceptuando a Ron que seguía siendo persona non grata.

Pero los días pasaron y él tuvo que volver a sus clases.

Intentaba no retrasarse ni un minuto de mas para volver corriendo con su mujer y su hija.

Le encantaba ponerle el pijama y leerle sobre pociones hasta que se dormía.

-Sev, no crees que es muy pequeña para que le leas sobre pociones?

-Ni hablar! No ves como le gusta?

-Yo diría que lo que le gusta es tu voz...- Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él.

La joven les miró a ambos y sonrió satisfecha. Su pequeña dormía plácidamente enfundada en su pijama verde (que su padre había elegido) y Severus la miraba con adoración.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y Hermione tuvo que incorporarse de nuevo a las clases.

Dobby sería el encargado de cuidar de Eileen mientras ellos estaban trabajando. Siempre que Minerva tenía un rato libre, iba a las habitaciones de los Snape y ayudaba al elfo con los cuidados de la pequeña.

Todos los profesores adoraban a esa bebé y siempre que podían se pasaban a verla y ayudar con sus cuidados.

.

.

.

9 meses después llegaba al mundo Lucius Draco Malfoy y los Snape al completo fueron a ver al recién nacido.

El pequeño Lucius era el vivo retrato de su padre. Rubio, ojos grises y aunque parezca mentira para un recien nacido, un gesto desafiante en su rostro.

Draco y Pansy pidieron a los Snape ser los padrinos del niño y ambos aceptaron sin dudarlo.

Lucius padre jugaba con su aijada Eileen que cada vez era mas parecida a su padre. Para ser una niña tan pequeña, tenía unos gestos calcados a los de Severus.

La pequeña se cansó enseguida y llamó la atención de su padre haciendo un ruidito que él muy bien conocía. Se acercó a ella que ya extendía sus brazos para que su querido papi la alzara.

Severus se la acomodó en la cadera y le tocó la nariz mientras sonreía. La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa.

Snape abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó mirando asustado a su hija. Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo pasaba y dejando al pequeño Lucius en los brazos de su madre se acercó corriendo.

-Que pasa Sev?!

-La niña... - Severus casi no podía pronunciar palabra..

-Merlín Sev Que pasa!- Preguntó Hermione asustada.

Entonces Hermione lo supo. En su mente escucho claramente un**_Te quiero mami!_**

-Merlín... -dijo ella sin aliento.

-Alguien va a decirnos que pasa?- Preguntó Narcissa algo preocupada.

-Pues que la niña- empezó a contar Snape- nos ha hablado a través de la mente...

-En serio?- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Si, yo también la he oído... - dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.

-Merlín vendito! La niña domina la Legermancia! - dijo Pansy.

.

.

.

Efectivamente Eileen había recibido algo mas de su padre que su negro cabello. La pequeña tenía un don natural para la legermancia y como Severus pudo comprobar mas adelante para la oclumancia también.

.

.

.

La pequeña Eileen tenía ya un año de edad. El tiempo pasaba volando.

Severus demostró que era un buen padre. Se pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre jugando con su pequeña. A Hermione le encantaba mirarles jugar a las pociones.

Aunque Eileen era muy pequeña todavía demostró tener una gran inteligencia. Se pasaba el día dibujando o jugando con su papá y por las noches le daba un libro a su madre para que esta le leyera.

Los días que hacía buen tiempo, Hermione se la llevaba a ver a Hagrid y la pequeña disfrutaba como loca jugando en el huerto del semi gigante.

A severus no le gustaban nada esas visitas pero no podía hacer mas que resignarse.

.

.

.

Algún fin de semana Lucius y Narcissa se la llevaban a su mansión para que jugara con Lucius Jr. y así dar algo de intimidad a Hermione y Severus.

Esos fines de semana "libres" disfrutaban el uno del cuerpo del otro y no salían de la cama.

.

.

.

Ginny y Harry se casaron en una bonita celebración a la que no faltaron los Snape y los Malfoy con sus respectivos hijos que se habían hecho muy amigos.

Eileen y Lucius Jr. eran inseparables y siempre andaban metidos en líos.

Meses después de la boda, los Potter anunciaban que esperaban a su primer hijo.

.

.

.

Eileen ya tenía 3 años cuando llegó al mundo la pequeña Sofía Morgana Snape. Una pequeña de ojos negros, piel blanca y lacio pelo castaño. Snape pensaba que no podía ser mas feliz hasta que tuvo a su segundo angelito en los brazos.

Eileen adoró a su hermanita en cuanto la vio.

.

.

.

Con el paso de los años quedó patente de que Sofía tenía el carácter de su madre. Era igual de amigable que ella y se llevaba a las mil maravillas con James, el primer hijo de Harry y Ginny.

Por otro lado Eileen era un calco de su padre. El mismo humor, carácter y sarcasmo. Era el ojito derecho de su padre.

.

.

.

-Mami, cuando le toca a Eileen?- preguntó en un susurro Sofía.

-Ya pronto cielo.- respondió esta con una sonrisa.

Los años habían pasado y Eileen ya tenía 11 años. Hermione era la profesora de pociones, Severus era el nuevo director de Hogwarts y Minerva se había retirado. Longbottom era el nuevo profesor de herbología y Ginny la nueva doctora del colegio.

-Eileen Snape- dijo Draco con voz firme.

Una Eileen de 11 años subió a la tarima y se sentó. Nadie podía dudar que era hija de Severus. Llevaba el brillante pelo negro por los hombros como su padre solo que ella llevaba flequillo. Sus ojos, aunque del color caramelo de su madre, tenían esa mirada fría y calculadora de su padre.

Draco le sonrió y le colocó el viejo sombrero seleccionador. Casi ni había rozado su cabecita cuando grito "Slytherin".

La niña se levantó de un salto y se fue a sentar con sus nuevos compañeros mientras la aplaudían.

-Te lo dije.- dijo en un susurro Snape a su mujer.

-Cállate murciélago!- respondió ella. Aunque era mas que evidente des de muy pequeña que Eileen terminaría en Slytherin como su padre, ella tenía la esperanza de que fuera Gryffindor como ella.

-Lucius Malfoy.- Dijo Draco llamando a su hijo.

La pequeña copia de Draco se sentó en el taburete y del mismo modo que con Eileen el sombrero apenas rozó su rubia cabeza que ya lo mandó a Slytherin.

El chico se dirigió a su mesa donde Eileen le dio un gran abrazo. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Severus que entrecerró los ojos y resopló.

La selección llegó a su fin y todos se pusieron a cenar.

Sofía se moría de ganas de cumplir los 11 pero todavía le quedaban 2 años. James, el primer hijo de Harry, sería sorteado el año que viene pero nadie dudaba que lo mandarían a Gryffindor.

Antes de terminar la cena, Eileen se acercó a sus padres y a su hermana.

Severus la besó en la cabeza y le dijo que estaba muy orgullosos de ella. Hermione la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que la echaría mucho de menos a la hora de dormir y su hermana Sofía lloraba porque ya no compartirían habitación.

-Vamos enana no llores. No es propio de una Snape.- dijo Eileen en un tono extremadamente parecido al de su padre. Todos los presentes soltaron una sonrisita ante semejante parecido que se acentuó cuando Eileen levantó una ceja.

.

.

.

Como todos esperaban, James Potter fue sorteado en Gryffindor un año después. Sus padres aplaudían como locos con la pequeña Lily en brazos y para sorpresa de todos al año siguiente, Sofía Snape fue a parar a Slytherin con su hermana.

.

.

.

Hermione y Severus estaban en la cama. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban completamente solos. Sus dos ángeles dormían en sus habitaciones de Slytherin.

Severus acariciaba la espalda de su mujer de forma rítmica.

-Sabes? Creo que lo hemos hecho bien.

-Tu crees Sev?

-Si. Aunque tu hicieras todo lo contrario de lo que se esperaba de ti, no nos ha ido tan mal.- Hermione sonrió.

-Es cierto. Todo apuntaba a que me casaría con Ron, y terminaría de ama de casa... Pero estoy completamente satisfecha de no haber hecho lo que se esperaba de mi. Gracias por escribirme esas cartas que sin ser conscientes empezaron todo esto.- Severus la beso en la cabeza y sonrió.

-Te quiero Hermione.

-Nunca me canso de oírlo...

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
